Vicissitudes
by Florinoir
Summary: où l'on blablate sous les cyprès..Oh yeah...
1. Default Chapter

Pseudo: Leeeeeeeeeees meeeeeeeeeecs!

/Squall/Seifer/ Quel est ce frisson qui nous glace?

Couuuuuuuuuuuuuuucouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

/Les deux S, lâchant leurs gunblades d'effroi/ **Florinoir**! Meeeerdeuh!

Titre: Vicissitudes

Genre: Ca va angsteeeeer! Et pis shonen ai, UA, OOC...

Source: /Squall/ Seifer! Tu es le chouchou de la gouvernanteuh!

/Seifer/ J'vais te gunbladetiser la gueule!

Bref, deux gogos supers canons qu'arrêtent pas de se fritter(entre autres, bien sûr), c'est Final Fantasy 8!

Disclamer: Bin, Softsquare! Pas à moi! Sinon vous auriez eu droit à... Un truc... Une...chose...Vaguement identifiable...

* * *

_-_ Connards! Rendez-le moi! RENDEZ-MOI MON BALLON!

_-_ Hahahaha! "Rendez-moi mon ballon! Rendez-moi mon ballon!" Dégage le nain!

Un coup. Un petit garçon qui tombe par terre. Il se relève, frémissant de rage. Il ne veut pas pleurer. Surtout pas. Il se jète sur le grand qui tient son ballon à bout de bras. L'autre rit de plus belle et le tient éloigné d'une main, passant le précieux jouet sous son nez, le retirant à chaque fois que le petit tend la main pour le récupérer. Ses amis ricanent, observant leur victime se démener en vain.

_-_ Rends-le! Sale enfoiré!

La voix enfantine se brouille, les larmes perlent, faisant redoubler les rires moqueurs autour de lui.

_-_ Tu le veux tant que ça! Ben t'iras l'chercher!

Le grand jète de toutes ses forces le ballon. Il va se coincer entre les deux plus hautes branches d'un immense arbre.

Le petit ouvre de grands yeux, fixant la balle multicolore hors de sa portée. Les grands rient de sa détresse, puis décident qu'ils se sont assez divertis à ses dépends et s'en vont, non sans le pousser violemment une nouvelle fois.

L'enfant tombe, s'écorche les genoux.

Il reste à terre, voulant cacher son visage ravagé de larmes à ses bourreaux. Ses poings sont crispés sur l'herbe, il tremble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre garçon s'approche.

Plus petit et fin que l'enfant prostré à terre, ses cheveux sont aussi bruns que ceux de l'autre sont blonds. Avec ses mèches mi-longues et son visage délicat, il ressemble à une fillette.

Il voit, inquiet, son meilleur ami, le si fier et arrogant Seifer, prostré à terre, le visage baissé. Il se baisse à la hauteur du blond et voit avec surprise les gouttes d'eau dégringoler de ses joues. Paniqué au plus haut point -pour que _Seifer_ pleure, faut que ce soit au moins la fin du monde!- il demande.

_-_ Seif', qu'est ce qui se passe! Pourquoi tu ple...

_-_ Tais-toi! Je pleure pas, hurle l'autre , la voix rendue rauque par les sanglots.

_-_ D'accord, tempère le brun, pourquoi t'es.. Eh, mais tu t'es fait mal!

L'enfant sort un mouchoir de la poche de son jean et, s'agenouillant, le presse avec douceur sur l'un des genoux écorché de son ami. Le blond le laisse faire un petit moment en reniflant, puis le pousse et lui tourne le dos.

Il détestait qu'on le voit en position de faiblesse.

Il détestait qu'_il_ le voit en position de faiblesse.

Le brun ne se formalise pas de ce rejet. Il connaît son seul ami depuis cinq ans maintenant. Il le sait trop fier pour afficher ses larmes. Même devant lui.

Il n'empèche qu'il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi le garçon est dans un tel état.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Le blond serre les poings.

_-_ C'est Rodrick et sa bande de grands connards!

Squall grimace. Seifer et lui sont les souffres-douleur préférés de ce petit groupe de pré-adolescents. Le petit arrogant prétentieux et grande-gueule et le garçon taciturne au physique efféminé. Rodrick et ses amis ne perdaient pas la moindre occasion de les humilier. Le brun soupira. Si lui restait indifférent aux attaques de la bande, Seifer était bien trop emporté pour laisser couler.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait encore?

Pour toute réponse, le blond, frémissant de rage, tendit le doigt. Squall suivit la direction indiquée et prit une mine désolée en voyant la balle de plastique multicolore coincée entre deux hautes branches. Ce ballon était leur jouet favori. Il était, de plus, le dernier cadeau que le petit blond ait reçu de sa mère, décédée une semaine après le lui avoir donné. Autant dire que c'était le trésor du fier garçon.

Squall fronça les sourcils. Il étudia l'agencement des branches, dégageant d'un geste agacé les mèches qui lui retombait devant les yeux. Une fine pluie s'était mise à tomber.

Le brun tourna son regard vers Seifer.

_-_ Il est récupérable, Seif'; regarde, on peut grimper à cet arbre! Pourquoi tu pleurais alors?

Le blond lui tournait toujours le dos. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que les phallanges blanchissaient.

_-_ Seif'?

_-_ Je... Je peux pas grimper...

Squall, de plus en plus perplexe quand à l'attitude plus qu'inhabituelle de son ami qu'il avait vu un jour plonger sans hésitation dans le torrent à côté du village pour récupérer le précieux ballon, insista:

_-_ Ben pourquoi?

Seifer se retourna d'un bloc, des larmes de honte et de désespoir dans les yeux.

_-_ J'AI PEUR DU VIDE, explosa-t-il, furieux d'avouer à son ami cette inacceptable faiblesse.

Squall ouvrit de grand yeux. Si il s'attendait à ça! Seifer était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaisse, la personne qui n'avait peur de rien!

Son ami, voyant l'étonnement et l'incrédulité sur le visage du brun baissa la tête. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais du savoir ça, c'était bien lui! Il ne voulait pas voir de moquerie et de mépris dans le regard si bleu de celui à qui il avait accordé sa confiance et son amitié! Il ne voulait pas que la seule personne qui l'appréciait le rejète...

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux, méfiant. Il n'avait pas besoin de trop relever les yeux. Squall était tellement plus frèle que lui... Il ressentit un instant une bouffée de honte à se faire consoler par son ami, plus petit et plus jeune que lui. Par celui qu'il s'était intérieurement promit de protéger.

Son ami lui souriait.

Mais pas un sourire moqueur.

Un sourire qui comprenait, qui acceptait sa faiblesse.

Un sourire sur le petit visage fermé qui ne s'ouvrait guère que pour lui et son père qui disait "et alors? Ca change rien pour moi!"

... Un sourire qui mit instantanément du baume au coeur du blond, bien qu'il ne l'avoua pour rien au monde.

Squall se détourna, satisfait de l'air moins triste du garçon. Puis il s'avança vers l'arbre et sauta pour aggriper une branche.

Seifer écarquilla les yeux.

_-_ Mais qu'est-c'tu fous!

Son attention sur son escalade, le brun répondit;

_-_ Je vais récupérer le ballon, c'te question!

_-_ Mais..!

Le petit garçon stoppa un moment sa progression pour regarder le blond, qui le fixait. La pluie commençait à tomber plus fort, plaquant ses courtes mèches dorées sur son front. Squall lui sourit en levant le pouce.

_-_ Pour une fois que c'est moi qui peut t'aider!

Et sans plus attendre, il recommença son ascension, tirant parfois un bout de langue dans l'effort.

Les branches étaient assez grosses et lisses, mais étaient moins larges au fur et à mesure de la montée. La pluie tombant drue maintenant rendait l'opération un peu délicate, mais l'enfant était assez souple. Seifer levait les yeux pour suivre la petite silhouette, gêné par les gouttes tombant dans ses yeux. Un faible éclair luit et un roulement de tonerre retentit l'instant d'après. Le blond frissona. Il était trempé.

* * *

Quelques minutes passèrent. Squall était presque au sommet. A deux branches du ballon. Il assura son pied et tendit le bras.

_-_ Zut! Trop loin!

Il rabattit ses mèches ruisselantes d'eau derrière ses oreilles et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres couvertes de goutelettes. Son jean et son tee-shirt lui collait désagréabement au corps. Evaluant la distance, il s'accrocha à une branche glissante, et prit le risque de faire un petit bond sur sa branche d'appui.

Avec un petit cri de joie, il réussit à aggriper la lisse balle humide.

Son pied rattérit sur la branche. Il eut une petite frayeur en le sentant riper et se rattrapa précipitamment en aggripant de toutes ses forces le bois. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et, la balle fermement entre son bras et sa hanche entreprit de redescendre précautionneusement.

* * *

Seifer ne voyait plus trop son ami à travers le rideau de pluie et attendait, anxieux.

Un éclair violent zébra le ciel et tout de suite, le tonerre éclata si brusquement que le blond poussa un cri et sursauta.

Encore en haut de l'arbre, Squall en fit autant.

Son pied ripa.

Sa main glissa sur la branche.

Il hurla, son cri recouvert par la foudre.

Dans sa chute, sa tête heurta violemment une branche.

Serrant contre son corps le ballon, il perdit conscience sous la douleur, ne se sentant plus dégringoler.

* * *

A terre, Seifer vit avec horreur une forme tomber, sa chute ralentie par certains rameaux.

A environ quatre mètres, plus rien ne la stoppa et le corps s'écrasa sur le dos, à côté du petit blond.

L'herbe humide et la pluie amortit le bruit.

Seifer resta un moment tétanisé. Il voyait la pluie rebondir sur son ami.

Son ami qui ne bougeait pas.

Le ballon échappé du bras vint mollement taper sur la basket trempée de l'enfant immobile.

Comme sur un signal, le garçon s'approcha lentement de la silhouette. Le tonerre éclata sans qu'il ne l'entende.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla près du corps. Un des bras faisait un angle bizarre. Les cheveux détrempés voilaient les paupières fermées. Du sang coulait du front, suivant les gouttes, teintant les joues de liquide rouge.

Du sang souillait l'herbe.

Beaucoup.

Seifer tendit une main qu'il ne sentit pas trembler et écarta doucement quelques mèches.

Teintées de pourpre.

_-_ ... Squall..?

Le brun ne bougeait pas, ne hurlait pas de douleur, ne pleurait pas.

Il était tombé de si haut, si haut...

Même dans les films, les gens mourraient en tombant de si haut...

A cette constatation, Seifer sortit de sa torpeur et paniqua:

_-_ SQUALL! REVEILLE-TOI!

Dans les films, ils disaient de ne pas bouger le blessé -oui, il n'était QUE blessé- et d'appeler les secours. Mais Seifer voulait secouer son ami pour qu'il se réveille, il voulait rester près de lui!

Ne s'apercevant même pas qu'il était secoué de sanglots, il se résolut à courir vers le commerce le plus proche.

* * *

L'épicier Deling regarda d'un oeil mauvais la petite crapule d'Almassy courir sous la pluie battante vers son magasin. Le gamin allait débouler dans sa boutique complètement trempé et entreprendre de dévaliser tout son stock de sucreries. Les quelques clientes qui avaient trouvé refuge dans l'épicerie échangèrent un coup d'oeil fatigué. Le petit Seifer était tout sauf poli et serviable... Elles s'étonnèrent toutefois de ne pas voir le jeune Leonheart courir derrière lui.

Soudain, l'une des femmes fronça les sourcils; elle voyait maintenant l'expression du garçon et elle était à mille lieux de l'air de sale gosse habituel...

Seifer Almassy, digne héritier de sa grande gueule de père affichait un visage terrifié.

_-_ Quelque chose ne va pas...

Inquiète, elle sortit, suivie de deux autres femmes.

L'épicier, vaguement intéressé, vit le petit blond se faire intercepter par les mère Tilmitt, Kinnéas et Trépes. Il les vit suivre une conversation animée. Le gamin était terrorisé et montrait le parc en faisant de grands gestes. Un éclair zébra le ciel. Les trois femmes semblèrent horrifié, et Saendra Trépes suivit le garçon en direction du parc alors que les deux autres rentraient précipitament dans le magasin. L'homme amorça une grimace en imaginant son sol couvert d'eau boueuse mais fut coupé par les dames, affolées.

_-_ DELING! Téléphonez tout de suite au SAMU! Le petit Squall est tombé d'un arbre, il ne bouge plus et il a cogné la tête!

Les clients la regardèrent en murmurant tandis que l'épicier se précipitait dans l'arrière boutique et que Lina Kinnéas courrait prévenir Laguna Loire, le père de l'enfant blessé.

* * *

Le chirurgien sortit du bloc opératoire et fit face à un bel homme brun aux yeux verts lagons qui s'était levé et le fixait avec un air misérable. Il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il risqua, d'une voix tremblante.

_-_ Alors?

Le médecin soupira. Ce n'était jamais facile à dire... Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un enfant aussi jeune...

_-_ Monsieur Loire... Vous devriez vous asseoir...

L'homme laissa échapper un sanglot et s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une chaise en plastique.

_-_ Votre enfant... est dans un coma... Très profond...

Laguna avait fermé les paupières et se mordait convulsivement les poings. Tout son corps tremblait.

_-_ Il... A subi un énorme choc crânien et ses lésions sont assez préoccupantes... Monsieur Loire... Votre fils risque bien de ne plus jamais se réveiller...

_-_ Non... Non... Non...

Le chirurgien posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'homme et chargea une infirmière de s'occuper de lui.

* * *

**_Deux semaines plus tard:_**

_-_ SEIFER! Sors de là, p'tit con! SEIFER!

Le grand homme blond donna un violent coup dans la porte de la chambre de son enfant avant de s'en éloigner en maugréant et buvant de grandes lampées de sa bouteille de bière.

Seifer attendit que les pas de son père se soient tus pour sortir la tête de sous sa couette. Ses yeux bleus éteints parcoururent la pièce et s'arrêterent sur un objet rond, abandonné dans un coin de la pièce.

Le ballon multicolore.

Les traits du garçon se brouillèrent et il se leva soudainement, faisant valser la couette et s'acharna rageusement sur la balle. Puis il s'écroula sur le sol, la serrant contre lui en sanglotant convulsivement.

_-_ Ma faute... C'est... ma... faute!

Cela faisait deux semaines que Squall était dans le coma.

Et c'était de sa faute...

* * *

_**Trois mois après.**_

Almassy père termina de charger le coffre et alluma une cigarette. Il jeta un oeil à son fils. Ce dernier était déjà dans la voiture, le visage fermé, quasiment hostile.

L'homme jeta son mégot et s'installa au volant.

_-_ V'là gamin, en route pour une nouvelle vie! Tu r'garderas bien si le camion de déménagement nous suit, 'k?

Seifer ne répondit rien, le visage toujours aussi imperméable.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel et démarra.

Une nouvelle ville. Une nouvelle vie.

Loin, très loin d'ici.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapître!

/Seifer/ Noooooon! J'pensais q' c'était un relevé de compte! Pov'tâche!

Hoooooooo toi, monsieur-j'ai-le-vertige...

/Squall/ Quand on est pas foutu de récupérer un ballon et qu'on fait plonger dans le coma un autre, on la ferme!

/Seifer/Mais...(attention...)OUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!(se casse en roulant du cul, les mains sur son visage sur un air genre-film-du-dimanche-après-midi-sur-M6-où-Karen-apprend-que-Jonatan-a-payé-l'opération-du-petit-Kevin-en-vendant-le-dernier-héctare-de-la-propriété-que-son-ancètre-cro-magnon-avait-bâti)

Merci mon bô brun que j'me taperais bien en sorbet(hin hin...)!

/Squall/ Certe...(a peur, y a pas un système de sécurité corporel?), Dis moi, Flo... ON PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI T'AIME ME VOIR JOUER LES DELTAPLANES!

Va savoir... Mais là t'es pas suicidaire comme dans Ce vide qui me ronge, que je vais continuer d'ailleurs(moi me faire de la pub? Jaaaaaaaamais!) Tu voulais rendre service!

/Squall/ Mais pourquoi j'me casse la gueule! Je suis un SeeD!

Pauvre crétin, c'est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF!

/Squall/... Marreuh!

/Heero/ M'en parle pas, vieux... Moi elle adore me faire torturer...

Brefeuh, bin vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous en pensez?

Et merci à Leen R Aerama pour la bêta-lecture!


	2. Neuf ans plus tard

Pseudo: Leeeeeeeeeees meeeeeeeeeecs!

/Squall/Seifer/ Quel est ce frisson qui nous glace?

Couuuuuuuuuuuuuuucouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

/Les deux S, lâchant leurs gunblades d'effroi/ **Florinoir**! Meeeerdeuh!

Titre: Vicissitudes

Genre: Ca va angsteeeeer! Et pis shonen ai, UA, OOC...

Source: /Squall/ Seifer! Tu es le chouchou de la gouvernanteuh!

/Seifer/ J'vais te gunbladetiser la gueule!

Bref, deux gogos supers canons qu'arrêtent pas de se fritter(entre autres, bien sûr), c'est Final Fantasy 8!

Disclamer: Bin, Softsquare! Pas à moi! Sinon vous auriez eu droit à... Un truc... Une...chose...Vaguement identifiable...Réponse à ta review, Atalia, à la fin du chapître, merci!

* * *

Seifer tira une dernière bouffée sur son mégot puis le jeta d'une pichenette avant de mettre les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat et s'avancer nonchalement vers la petite bande qui l'attendait.

Aussitôt, un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus et une jeune fille aux mêmes caractéristiques(ok, ok, je sais, c'était facile...) l'enlacèrent et le reste du groupe l'entoura avec excitation.

Le policier qui observait la scène de la porte du commisseriat leva les yeux au ciel avant de rentrer.

_-_ Seifer! Enfin sorti!

_-_ Félicitation vieux, avec cette action, tu viens de grimper dans mon estime!

_-_ Rien à foutre, Jonas...

Sur ces mots, il se pencha vers le garçon toujours accroché à sa taille et l'embrassa langoureusement, sachant pertinament que le dénommé Jonas, un type châtain-roux bodybuildé pseudo-chef de gang et homophobe n'apprécierait pas le geste.

Effectivement, le garçon grimaça d'un air choqué et détourna les yeux, rageur. Il n'avait jamais eu d'autorité sur le grand blond. Il y avait de cela deux ans, ils avaient eu une altercation plus dure que les autres et s'étaient battu violemment. Malgrès son corps imposant et ses trois ans d'aînesse, il n'avait eu qu'avec difficulté le dessus sur le rebelle de quinze ans à l'époque. Depuis, les membres de sa bande respectaient plus Seifer que lui. Même malgré la cicatrice au front que le blond aux yeux bleus avait récolté.

Seifer lâcha les lèvres appétissantes du brun pantelant et infligea le même traitement à la fille pendue à son cou.

Puis il salua d'un signe de tête le reste et s'enquit:

_- _Z'avez pas vu le vieux?

Sur la réponse négative du groupe, il haussa les épaules. Pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que son ivrogne de géniteur aille le chercher à la sortit du commissariat où il avait passé la nuit en cellule... De toute façon, ça allait clasher quand il rentrerait chez lui. Almassy señor lui avait bien précisé, l'un des rares moments où il n'était pas complètement imbibé, qu'il ne tolèrerait plus d'autres visites de flics pour une de ses conneries.

Le blond soupira imperceptiblement puis entoura les épaules de deux de ses nombreux amants-amantes et toute la bande se mit en route vers un quelconque fast-food où se poser.

Le garçon arriva chez lui vers trois heure du matin. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire doucement, ce n'était pas son genre d'être poli pour commencer et son père avait du cuver toute la journée, donc une explosion nucléaire ne le réveillerai pas pour finir.

Il passa devant le salon et entendit la télé. Il jeta un oeil pour voir la tête blonde de son père dépasser du canapé. Celui-ci se retourna, montrant un visage dur cerné. Le vieux avait l'air à peu près sobre. Merde.

_-_ Seifer, viens. On doit causer.

Le garçon fut tenté d'ignorer son géniteur mais l'air que l'homme abordait le fit venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil voisin du canapé.

_-_ Fais vite, j'suis crevé, cingla-il froidement.

_-_ Les flics m'ont téléphoné. T'as encore essayé de faire un casse.

_-_ J'suis au courant, merci. J'me suis fait chopé, j'ai eu ma nuit en cellule, ça va, non!

_-_ Non ça va pas! J't'avais prévenu Seifer! Cette fois tu vas pas y couper. Tu t'casse d'ici.

_-_ Tu m'fous dehors? Parfait! Je prends mes affaires et j'me taille!

Le jeune blond se leva brusquement mais son père haussa le ton.

_-_ Reste assis tant qu'j'ai pas fini, p'tit con! J'te jète pas dehors, tu t'empresserai d'rejoindre ton gang de merdeux en mal d'action! T'vas aller chez ta tante Edéa.

_-_ Ben voyons. Tu veux que j'me barre de Los Angeles pour aller à New York?

_-_ Elle habite plus à Brooklin depuis trois ans, p'tit con. Elle et Cid se sont barré dans la campagne.

_-_ Tu veux qu'j'aille m'enterrer chez les péquenots! Pas question!

_-_ T'as pas l'choix! Demain matin, j't'emmène aux bus! Ils t'attendront à la station d'là où ils crèchent et si t'y es pas, j't'lance tous les flics du pays au cul! Maintenant vas t'pieuter, on a plus beaucoup d'temps pour dormir avant ton départ.

Sur ces mots, Almassy père retourna à la contemplation du film porno, occultant son fils vociférant de son monde. Ce dernier lança un grand coup de pieds dans le mur avant d'obeir, la rage au ventre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit et s'alluma une cigarette, tirant furieusement dessus. Il envisagea de se casser en douce dans la seconde mais ne savait pas où dormir. Ses conquètes habitaient trop loin ou étaient en boite et il ne voulait pas dépendre d'elles. Il pourrait se tirer le lendemain en descendant du greyhound avant d'arriver dans le patelin -son père ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas dit le nom ni l'endroit où il était censé s'enterrer- mais il savait que même si le vieux ne mettait peut-être pas sa menace à exécution, sa tante, elle, alerterait le FBI.

Il tira une bouffée un peu plus calmement. En fait, ce serait peut-être pas si terrible... Il en avait marre de Jonas, marre de ses pseudos potes, marre de ses amants-amantes accrochés à lui juste parce qu'il s'était opposé à un minable chef de bande, marre de tout ça.

Et puis il adorait Edéa. C'était la soeur de sa mère, elle l'avait toujours materné, du moins quand ils se voyaient. A la mort d'Ultimecia, feu épouse Almassy, c'était elle qui s'était occupée de lui alors que son père sombrait dans l'alcool. Elle et son mari Cid étaient partis à New-York alors qu'il avait sept ans.

Il écrasa le mégot contre le mur constellé de tâches noirâtre et entreprit de prendre un peu de repos.

* * *

Même à huit heure du matin la gare grouillait de monde. Toute une population variée stationnait devant les guichets, le snack, les bancs et les gros bus gris avec un lévrier en pleine course pour effigie.

Seifer chargea d'un air maussade son sac dans le coffre et se planta devant son père. Ce dernier écrasa sa cigarette et fouilla dans les poches de son blouson.

_-_ V'là un peu d'pognon et une lettre pour ta tante. Tâche de t'calmer là-bas, ok?

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il empoigna l'argent, donna son billet au chauffeur au pied du véhicule gris et monta à l'intérieur se trouver une place à l'arrière sans un regard pour son géniteur. Almassy père haussa les épaules et partit sans plus attendre vers le parking. C'était pas plus mal que le gamin ait décidé de lui tirer la tronche, finalement.

Au moins, il avait pas eu à lui dire où il l'avait envoyé.

* * *

Seifer s'endormit dès le départ du greyhound. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de regarder sa destination. Son vieux lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas à faire gaffe, ce serait au terminus, de toute façon. Et il était crevé.

Il n'entendit pas non plus le conducteur beugler le nom des destinations qu'ils prendraient.

Le jeune homme fut tiré des bras de Morphée par un cri suraigu suivis de hurlements. Les plaintes de l'enfant d'une femme à l'avant, et cette dernière et certains passagers qui grognaient pour que la petite se taise enfin. Il frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et se rassit plus confortablement dans son siège au rembourrage plus qu'usé. Puis il jeta un oeil à sa montre. Cinq heure vingt de l'après-midi.

_-_ J'devais vraiment être vanné, moi, grommela-t-il.

Seifer bailla et mangea un sandwich. Il alluma ensuite une clope et en tirant une bouffée avec satisfaction.

_-_ Vous savez qu'il est interdit de fumer dans ce véhicule, jeune homme?

Le reproche avait été formulé par une voix grave, douce et posée.

Le grand blond se tourna et articula en regardant droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur.

_-_ Je le sais, et j'm'en balance. Faudra faire avec.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il lui souffla la fumée en plein visage avant de se détourner.

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes contrarié qu'il faut passer vos nerfs sur un homme qui pense simplement à votre santé et celle des autres passagers, petit.

_Petit! Mais il est suicidaire le moralisateur de mes couilles!_

Piqué au vif, plus par le ton ironique et toujours posé que par le surnom, Seifer jeta un regard noir au passager du siège juste derrière le sien.

_-_ Oh, t'arrête de me faire chier ou j'te fais bouffer tes nattes, c'est clair!

En réponse, l'homme sourit en levant un sourcil d'un air sarcastique.

_-_ Vraiment? Ce serait dommage, on dit qu'elles me donnent un charme fou.

_-_ T'es pas moche, mais pas mon genre. Trop vieux.

_-_ Ah, là vous me vexez, tout le monde affirme que je ne fais absolument pas mes trente- deux ans.

_-_ Z'avez trente-deux ans! Sans dec!

_-_ Et oui!

Seifer prit alors le temps de détailler l'homme. Il s'agissait d'un black au beau visage fin et aux grands yeux légèrement effilés d'un noir profond brillant de sérénité et d'une certaine malice. Il était de taille moyenne, assez élancé et ses cheveux étaient tressés et décorés de perles. Il était vêtu d'un sweat noir assez classique mais élégant et d'un pantalon de toile blanche.

_-_ Clair que vous faites pas votre âge... Vous aurais donné presque dix de moins.

_-_ Vous m'en voyez flatté. Kyros Seagill.

L'homme tendit la main. Aprés un instant d'hésitation, Seifer la serra brièvement.

_-_ Seifer Almassy.

_-_ Ravi de vous connaître, Seifer. Puis je vous surnommer simplement Seif', maintenant que nous discutons comme de vieux amis?

_-_ Vous me parraissez assez sympa. Mais personne n'a le droit de m'appeler ainsi.

Kyros haussa un sourcil, ayant senti le sérieux de l'interdiction puis sourit pour acquiescer.

Puis les deux passagers se mirent à discuter, Kyros découvrant l'ironie mordante et l'esprit acéré du garçon blond et Seifer appréciant l'humour fin et le calme qui se dégageaient de l'homme aux nattes.

Au bout d'une heure, Kyros interrompit la discution, ayant fait attention à l'annonce faite par le chauffeur.

_-_ Je crois que nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver...

_-_ Ah, ok. Ben ravi d'avoir tué le temps avec vous, Kyros.

_-_ Plaisir partagé! De toute façon, nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de nous revoir. On m'a parlé de Balamb comme d'un... Seifer?

Le blond avait pali et crispé les poings. sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne et ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris. Puis avant que Seagill puisse le retenir, il se rua vers l'avant.

_-_ ARRETEZ MOI CE PUTAIN DE BUS TOUT DE SUITE! JE VEUX DESCENDRE!

_-_ Rasseyez vous, jeune homme! De toute façon, nous arrivons...

_-_ PUTAIN DE MERDE, VOUS ALLEZ TOUT DE SUITE...

Une main ferme se posa sur l'épaule de Seifer, l'entraînant inexorablement à l'arrière.

_-_ Bordel, Kyros! LÂCHE-MOI! JE VEUX DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE!

_-_ Calme-toi.

La voix autoritaire fit taire le jeune homme. Kyros le fit fermement asseoir à sa place. Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains.

_-_ Seifer, qu'est ce qui t'arrive d'un coup?

_-_ ... Veux pas aller là... Connard de vieux con... Il me l'paiera!

Le black fronça les sourcils. Le garçon semblait furieux, amer et triste. Effrayé.

_-_ TERMINUS! GARE DE BALAMB! TOUT LE MONDE DESCEND!

Seifer poussa un grognement, presque un gémissement. Puis il repoussa Kyros et descendit, le visage fermé.

_-_ Seifer!

Une femme brune l'embrassa. Mais le blond la repoussa presque violemment.

_-_ Fais moi rentrer! Je veux pas rester ici!

_-_ Mais... Tu étais pourtant d'accord!

_-_ CONNERIES!

A ce moment là, un petit homme bedonnant au visage sévère s'approcha.

_-_ Seifer. Calme toi et dis nous ce qui ne va pas. Ton père nous avait fait part de ton acceptation pour venir chez nous.

Le grand blond serra les poings. Cid passa un bras réconfortant autour de la taille de sa femme et attendit posément la réponse de son neveu.Celui-ci finit par cracher.

_-_ Mon connard de père m'a balancé dans le bus sans me dire où il m'envoyait! J'savais juste que j'allais chez vous! Pas _ici_ !

Edéa regarda d'un air navré son mari puis posa une main douce sur l'épaule crispée du fils de sa soeur.

_-_ Seifer, viens déjà te reposer à la maison... Nous aviserons ensuite... S'il te plaît?

Le blond hésita puis empoigna son sac.

_-_ Ok.

Sa tante et son oncle sourirent puis ils se dirigèrent vers le van d'Edéa.

* * *

Seifer soupira et alluma machinalement sa cigarette. Après une conversation houleuse, un coup de fil enragé passé à son père et deux heures de baratinages de sa chère tante, il avait finalement cédé; le voilà à Balamb pour une période indéterminée...

Il frappa du poing contre le mur de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et renversa la tête en arrière.

Balamb. L'endroit qu'il aurait tant voulu effacer de sa mémoire. La ville où par sa faute...

_-_ Putin d'paternel...

Puis soupirant, il se leva et se prépara pour dormir.

* * *

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par une agréable odeur de nourriture et les voix enjouées d'Edéa et d'autres femmes. Les yeux embués, il tourna une tête encore chifonnée par le sommeil pour décripter l'heure inscrite sur le radio-réveil Taz, vestige de son enfance... Onze heure trente-cinq...

Mouais, l'était temps qu'il se lève... Il n'avait plus cinq ans mais il doutait que ce détail arrête sa tante dans une des tentative réveil-chatouilles de son enfance. Ne lui avait-elle pas fait le coup il y avait à peine trois ans de cela? Elle l'avait sans doute épargné pour cette fois au vue de la crise de la veille...

Il fit valser le drap qui le couvrait et passa un tee-shirt pour ne pas choquer les dames qu'il entendait parler en bas, puis quitta sa chambre et descendit pesamment les marches. Il entra dans la cuisine où régnait une apétissante odeur de tartes et un babillage joyeux qui cessa lors de son arrivée.

_-_ 'Lut 'Déa... B'jour mesdames...

Seifer était face à quatre femmes, dont sa tante, d'environ la quarantaine au sourire carnassier. Le blond retint de justesse un « gloups » alors qu'il se sentait fixé comme une proie par des lionnes en chasse...

_-_ Bon Dieu, Edéa, ce beau jeune homme est _vraiment _Seifer! S'exclama une séduisante femme brune aux pétillants yeux noirs.

_-_ Cette petite crapule? Renchérit une rousse aux yeux bleus bleus ciel. Hmmm, quoiqu'il a gardé un air rebelle...

_-_ Mouiiiiii, une maagnifique petite moue boudeuse! S'extasia la troisième invitée,une femme châtain potelée au malicieux regard bleu électrique.

Seifer resta un moment interloqué. Puis son caractère étant ce qu'il était, il fixa sa tante d'un regard torve en demandant:

_-_ Edéa, c'est qui ces folles?

_-_ Folles! Dis donc morveux, c'est comme ça qu'on accueuille celles qui te couvraient toujours lors de tes ravages chez Déling!

Le blond ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_-_ Ts, sénile à son âge...

Voyant l'air de plus en plus bovin de son neveu, Edéa eut pitié de lui.

_-_ Seifer, tu ne reconnais donc pas Saendra Trépes, Lériane Dincht et Julia Heartilly?

_-_ ...

La dénommée Lériane se planta devant le grand blond à l'air revèche et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, plantant son regard élèctrique dans ceux métalliques du garçon. Elle prit un air sévère et hurla:

_-_ SEIFER ALMASSY, PETIT CRETIN! ATTENDS QUE JE T'APPRENNE A MARTYRISER MON GAMIN!

Le jeune homme, resté tétanisé par le brusque éclat de voix eut soudain l'illumination:

_- _Les vieilles de Quistis, Zell et Linoa.

_-_ Alleluya!

_-_ Qu'entends-tu par "vieilles", petit morveux!

_-_ Bah, bientôt la ménopause...

_-_ QUOOOIIIIIIIIII!

Seifer et les trois femmes entreprirent de ratrapper les neuf ans où elles n'avaient pu lui crier dessus et où il n'avait pu les faire tourner en bourrique sous le regard amusé, bienveillant, et soulagé d'Edéa. Le garçon semblait reprendre du poil de la bête... Elle espérait tant qu'il se sente bien ici! Ce que lui avait révélé Elio Almassy(le pôpa de Seify.../Seifer/Seifyyyyyyy/Squall/Nyark,Mdr/Flo/ C'est pas vrai, ils se frittent même dans les notes... NAN, SORTEZ PAS LES GUNBLADES!) l'avait beaucoup inquiétée. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un enfant du caractère de Seifer ne pouvait qu'avoir une adolescence... Mouvementée, mais là, on dépassait le cadre de la crise habituelle des jeunes de cette tranche d'âge! D'autant plus que le garçon avait maintenant dix-huit ans...

Vols, parfois à main armée, bagarres incessantes, dont une où il avait récolté cette cicatrice au front, une année passée en maison de redressement lors de ses quatorze ans... Le blond tournait vraiment mal et elle priait ardemment pour le remettre sur les rails... Le tenir loin de cette grande et dangereuse ville qu'était Los Angeles ne pourrai que lui être bénéfique, elle en était persuadée. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme fasse un tel scandale d'être revenu... Elio et ses plans foireux... C'est pourquoi elle avait accueilli ses amies. L'entrain de ces femmes qui plus est mères des jeunes que son neveu supportait à peu près dans sa petite enfance devrait le faire renouer avec les moments heureux qu'il avait passé ici. Et puis, ensuite...

_-_ Et bien Edéa, on ne défend même plus ses vieilles copines! Ce merdeux a prit non seulement beaucoup de carrure mais aussi pas mal de verves!

_-_ Comme si j'en avais pas avant...

_-_ Nous sommes perdues... Mon Dieu, j'ai de l'appréhension à te faire voir Zell et les autres...

Le visage un peu déridé du blond s'assombrit alors.

_-_ Je pense pas qu'ils veuillent me voir, de toute façon...

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Seifer se leva de sa chaise et posa sa tasse de café. Puis il fixa les femmes surprises du changement d'atmosphère et déclara d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de teinter de culpabilité.

_-_ Après c'que j'ai fais... J'arrêtais pas d'emmerder vos enfants, j'vous rappelle... Et puis... Squall...

Il ferma un court instant les yeux.

_-_ Et j'ai pas envie d'les revoir! 'Scusez moi, j'dois faire un tour.

Et avant que l'une des femmes puisse ouvrir la bouche, il quitta la pièce.

Saendra, Lériane et Julia se tournèrent vers Edéa.

_-_ ...Il s'en veut encore pour cette histoire, on dirait...

_-_ Mais... Edéa... Le ton qu'il a employé... Tu ne lui as rien dis!

_-_ Je ne comprends pas... J'avais pourtant appelé Elio...

La femme mit une main sur sa bouche.

_-_ Oh non... Il était îvre quand j'ai appelé! J'avais dans l'idée de rappeler après mais j'ai oubliée et... Mon Dieu! Si il l'apprend brusquement...

_-_ Ca va lui faire un sacré choc! Grimaça Saendra.

_-_ Il faut le lui dire avant qu'il sorte!

Mais alors que Lériane déclarait ceci, elles virent une imposante silhouette blonde passer en coup de vent devant la cuisine.

_-_ Seifer, attends!

Trop tard. Le garçon ferma la porte de la villa en marmonnant un vague au revoir...

TBC...

* * *

/Seifer/...J'le crois pas, j'étais presque chef de bande et j'me retrouve à chambrer trois mémés qu'habitent à Trou-du-cul, Fin-fond-du-Texas...

/Les "vieilles"/Nan mais oh!

Réponse à la review:

Atalia: Salut! Mais enfin, c''est parce que c'est mon chouchou que je torture Squalldoudouninet!

/Squall/Conception de l'amour particulièrement fourbe...

Pour ce qui est de Ce vide qui me ronge, j'suis en train de l'ecrire, mais bon,avec la muse alcolique que j'me paye...

/Muse qui cuve.../Dis tout d'suit' que'j'fais mal mon job...Hic!

...Affligeant...

Bref, je te remecie infiniment et j'espère que ce chapître va te plaire!

Les remarques, compliments, délires... Sont plus que bienvenus!


	3. La revanche des rangers rouges!

Pseudo: /Squall/L'autre tarée qui fait dans le kawai... bizarre d'ailleurs...

/Heero/Méfie-toi, vieux, méfie-toi...

C'est **Florinoir**, et fermez-la ou ce sera pire...

Titre: Vicissitudes.

Genre: UA, OOC, kawai, heu...pas encore de quoi nous faire un yaoi mais ça ne saurait tarder...

Source: /Squall/ NOSFERATU!

**BAOOOOOOOM!**

/Seifer/ ORBITAL!

**BABAOOOOOOM!**

Flo, qui compte les points derrière une méchante barrière magique/ Final Fantasy 8... BON Z'ALLEZ ARRETER OUI!

Disclamer: /Florinoir à genoux/ Squall, mon mamour! Je t'en supplie, appartiens moi!

/Squall/... Non, je tiens à dérouiller Seifer, pas uniquement que tu me maques avec...

/Flo, en larmes/ Ô amour du yaoi! Quels sacrifices me fais-tu faire!

/Seifer/ On appartient à Squaresoft, et c'est moi qui dérouille, Leonheart!

/Squall/Ah ouais!

/Seifer/OUAIS!

Et que ça regunbladetise sec...

Notes: Merci à Lynn E.R. Aerama de bêta-lecturer et de me soutenir dans ces moments si durs que...

/Squall/ ...T'es sûre que tu t'égare pas un peu là?

Si peu, si peu... Bref, bonne lecture et merci à Atalia et Yazoo! J'vous répond...bin maintenant, tiens!

Yazoo Soma: /Flo, Yazoo, Squall/Mwahahahahaha, Seiiiiiifyyyyyyyyyyyy!

/Seifer/JE VOUS HAAAAAIIIIIIIT!

Mwarf! Le prochain à subir les surnoms débiles sera Squallouminou!

/Squall/Naaaaaaaaaaan!

/Seifer/Heero/Mwéhéhéhéhé, bienvenue en enfer!

Merci pour tes encouragements et ton avis!

Atalia: Décidément, il est aimé le Seifer peau-de-vache, lol!

/Seifer/J'suis irrésistible, j'te dis!

Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapître va te plaire!

Hey, Lynn, merci pour le titre du chapître, lol!

* * *

Seifer marcha un peu au hasard, enregistrant machinalement les changements faits à la petite ville en neuf ans. En réalité pas grand chose... Toujours ces pavillons accueillants, ces boutiques conviviales où plus que de venir chercher des denrées on venait discuter de tout et de rien, surtout de ragots à vrai dire... Il croisait des gens qui le regardaient, curieux de savoir qui était cet étranger. Il vit quelques personnes écarquiller les yeux, porter les mains à leur bouche, chuchoter sur son passage. Le grand blond sourit cyniquement et sortit une cigarette. 'Videmment que les vieilles radoteuses le remettaient; à force de passer ses journées à espionner les voisins, les vieilles chouettes devenaient physionomistes...

Il passa devant un bâtiment blanc. Son ancienne école. Il stoppa devant, étonné de voir à quel point l'antre diabolique dans laquelle on l'avait forcé à faire ses premiers pas dans le monde horrible de la scolarité(naaaaaaaaaaan, c'est paas du touuuuuuuuut c'que je pense de la mienne, de scolarité/Squall/ On y croit tous, Flo...) s'était agrandie. Il comprit en voyant le panneau au dessus de l'édifice. Cette bonne vieille école primaire était devenue un collège/lycée... Bin tiens... Ca pouvait qu'empirer...

Ricanant, il se détourna en tirant une bouffée sur le cylindre à cancer quand il sentit une masse le percuter de plein fouet.

_-_ Ouuummph! 'Tain tu peux pas faire gaf...WOUAIE!

Le jeune homme jura tout ce qu'il pouvait tout en se tenant la cheville. Le regard mauvais, il releva la tête sur son assaillant... Pour devoir l'abaisser, histoire que son regard soit au niveau de celui d'une fille assez petite mais manifestement de son âge vétue d'un maillot de basket et d'un baggy trop grand, aux courts cheveux gris qui dardait sur lui un oeil rouge furieux. L'autre était caché par un bandeau bleu élèctrique. Il comprit pourquoi le coup de pied de la nenette lui avait fait aussi mal; malgrès la chaleur, elle portait d'énormes rangers rouges vifs.

_-_ Toi, le grand con, t'avais qu'à regarder où tu marchais!

_-_ Nan mais comment elle me parle la liliputienne! J'en ai écrasé pour moins que ça, connasse!

A ce moment-là, une énorme masse rugissante obscurcit son champ de vision, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire australopithèque à mèches calfaouettes, il se retrouva les quatres fers en l'air. Ses instincts de gosse des rues prennant vite le dessus, il se releva d'un bond, grondant, jaugeant son adversaire. Il s'agissait d'un mec immense, brun, la peau bronzée et dont le tee-shirt et le jean déchirés sur ses muscles faisaient penser à l'incroyable Hulk après transformation... Le blond eut un sourire froid. Dur. Mais pas imbattable. Personne ne l'était, en particulier, face à lui...

_-_ Appelle plus jamais Fujin comme ça!

_-_ Sinon quoi, l'armoire! Qu'est c'que tu va'me faire si j'insulte ta grognasse!

La-dites armoire grogna rageusement et les deux garçons allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre sous les regards effarés du petit attroupement qu'ils avaient attirés quand...

BLAAAF! BLAAAAAAFF!

_-_ WOUAIOUUUUUUUH!

_-_ P'TAIN!COMMENCE A ME LES CASSER, LA FURIE AUX RANGERS!

_-_ VOS GUEULES! TOI, GRAND CON, J'M'OCCUPERAI DE TON CAS PLUS TARD! TOI, RAIJIN, JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A TE LA JOUER CRO-MAGNON!

Et sans tenir compte des protestations geignardes de son ami et vociférantes de Seifer, elle les traîna sans ménagement derrière elle d'une pression sur leurs cous, ne s'occupant pas des spectateurs médusés de voir ce petit bout de jeune fille se faire obéir de deux géants pliés en deux...

La jeune fille les relâcha dans le parc, derrière un abris de buissons taillés.

_-_ Fujiiiiiiiiiiiiin, geigna immédiatement le grand brun en lui lançant un poignant regard de chiot devant la table du déjeuner, je voulais juste t'aider tu sais, je...

BLAAAAF!

_-_ Snif...Me tais...

La dite Fujiiiiiiiiiin appuya sur le tibia molesté de son ami.

_-_ Y a intêret! J'suis assez grande pour me démerder quand un type de ce genre m'agresse!

_-_ Oh la naine! Tu m'est rentré dedans, j'te signale, merde!

La barraque regarda Seifer qui se relevait en gueulant sur son amie d'un oeil mauvais et allait se lever, mais il ne put retenir un couinement de douleur quand Fujin, ayant senti son mouvement, enfonça davantage son talon dans sa chair.

_-_ RAIJIN! COUCHE! Quand à toi..., dit-elle en tournant son oeil vers le grand blond, utilise encore une seule fois une injure pour me qualifier, et j'te fais bouffer ton trench-coat, parodie d'Higlander à deux dollars!

Seifer soutint son regard noir sans ciller et un sourire narquois vint orner ses lèvres.

_-_ Ah, tu m'fous la trouille... J'en chierais dans mon froc! Tu t'excuse ou je te crève l'autre oeil!

_-_ Espèce de...

_-_ KYAAAAAAAAH!

Une masse traversa les buissons et tomba sur Raijin avant de rebondir sur son pauvre estomac et fondre en excuses.

_-_ Millespardonsvoulaitpasfairemaljesuisnavréemaisc'estque...

_-_ SEEEEEEEEELPHYYYYYYYYYYYY!

_-_ AAAAAAH!

Une autre silhouette bondit cette fois par dessus les buissons pour rattérir... Sur le tibia du pauvre grand brun qui poussa un hurlement à fendre l'âme d'Heero Yuy(ouais, c'est bon, hein, on est accro ou on l'est pas!) en personne. Et alors que les deux nouveaux arrivants commençaient à se battre comme des chiffoniers...

_-_ VOOOOOOOOOS GUUUUEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUULEEEEEEEEEES!

BLLLAAAAAAAAFFFF! BAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

_-_ Ouillouillouiiiiiiiille!

_-_ WAAAAAAIIIEUH!

Fujin s'était campé sur ses pieds, placée stratégiquement entre son ami chouinant et les deux furies, délaissant totalement un Seifer éberlué.

_-_ TILMITT! DINCHT! Z'ARRETEZ D'PRENDRE MON SOUFFRE-DOULEUR PREFERE POUR UN TRAMPOLINE, OUAIS!

Les deux concernés se grattèrent la tête, penauds, et Seifer dévisagea en douce ce qu'était devenues deux de ses connaissances d'enfance.

Selphie Tilmitt, une jolie petite brune au pétillant regard émeraude, était telle qu'il se la rappelait, excitée comme un troupeau de kangourou sous amphétamines et Zell Dincht, un petit blond au regard bleu ciel, digne fils de sa folle de mère, guère mieux... Il retint un ricanement... Y'a des choses qui ne changent pas, et ces deux-là, déjà toujours fourrés ensembles dans leur petite enfance, ne dérogeaient pas à la règle...

Le grand blond au trench-coat estima avoir assez accordé de son temps à la furie aux cheveux gris et son toutou et commença à se détourner nonchalamment de la scène des quatres jeunes habitants de Balamb braillant à qui mieux mieux...Et puis, il n'avait pas envie que l'une de ses vieilles connaissances le reconnaîsse...

_-_ HOY, LE GRAND CON! ON AVAIT PAS FINIT, TOUT LES DEUX!

_-_ Ouais, ouais, on lui dira! Allez, à plus la chieuse!

_-_ TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_-_ Attends voir... Selphy...

_-_ Un blond adepte du sarcasme... Mouiiii, ça mérite...

Seifer eut soudain un visage mutin encadré de cheveux bruns mi-long sous le nez. Selphie devait se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir observer le visage du jeune homme arrogant qui la regardait en ce moment comme s'il était un concombre en slip vert fluo dansant la macaréna.

Ce regard azur, ce visage constamment hostile...

_-_ Bin ça alors! Seifer Almassy! Zell, c'est Seifer!

La seconde d'après, il avait aussi un blond incrédule en face de lui... Seifer grogna, fatigué... Et merde, l'avaient reconnu... Il reflechit un instant à feindre ne pas les remettre puis décida de pas se casser la tête.

_-_ Dincht... Tilmitt...

Les deux compères firent la moue devant le ton résigné du blond. Apparemment, Almassy s'était pas amélioré avec les années... Il y eu un silence gêné, brisé par Fujin, qui, vexée d'avoir été zappée de l'affaire, se rappela à leur bon souvenir...

_-_ Hehem... VOUS CONNAISSEZ C'T'ABRUTIIIIIIIII!

_- _WAAAAAAH! Ca va pas de gueuler comme ça! Ouais, on le connaît!

_-_ Il habitait ici avant! L'est parti y a neuf ans, c'est le neveu d'Edéa et Cid Kramer! Mais c'est vrai que vous pouviez pas l'savoir, vu que vous êtes arrivé à Balamb y a six ans...

_-_ Mouais... En tout cas, c'est un connard!

_-_ Oh la pouffe, tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule!

Zell prit le partie de rattraper une Fujin sifflante avant qu'elle n'étrangle son ami d'enfance... Bon, à vrai dire, pas ami, mais il avait été, avec Selphy et Irvine, son souffre-douleur attitré, ce qui, pour le grand blond, était une marque d'intêret. Quand Seifer n'aimait pas quelqu'un, il l'ignorait, ou était bien plus méchant qu'il l'avait été avec lui... Le petit blond fut tiré de ses reflexions par les cris de rage de Fujin, se débattant dans ses bras.

_-_ J'te lâche que si vous promettez tous les trois de pas vous taper dessus!

Raijin geignit un oui, tout occupé qu'il était à caresser sa cheville et Seifer reprit son chemin avec un reniflement méprisant. Selphie ébaucha un geste pour le retenir puis laissa tomber son bras en jetant un regard un peu déçu à Zell. Puis elle vint l'aider à maintenir sur place une Fujin de plus en plus rugissante.

* * *

Seifer quitta l'abri de buissons sans tenir compte des cris hystériques de la borgne. Il avait été un peu destabilisé par l'accueil que lui avaient fait Zell et Selphie. Ils avaient eu l'air assez heureux de le revoir... Le blond balaya l'air de sa main d'un geste irrité; ces deux-là devaient être soit de gros niais, soit complètement masos!

Cette rencontre et son altercation avec les deux autres abrutis l'avaient foutu en rogne. Il se massa le crâne, contrarié... Il avait besoin soit d'une bonne baston, soit d'un environnement paisible, sans autochtones curieux pour calmer ses nerfs! Il se surprit à repenser à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans le Greyhound, Kyros... Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir gardé contact avec lui. Hey, même un solitaire endurci comme lui avait parfois besoin d'une oreille amicale. Et puis, il aimait bien l'humour du black aux tresses, à peu près le même que le sien...

Il soupira, puis s'aperçut qu'il n'entendait plus de cris, de bavardages ou de bruits de pas. Surprit, il regarda autour de lui. Il était au milieu d'une petite clairière, parsemée de quelques arbres. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il était au fond du parc, comprit-il.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cet endroit...

_"- Ah! T'es enfin là!_

_- 'Scuse moi, mais mon père, il arrêtait pas avec ses "attention à..."_

_- Mouais... Bon, on joue au ballon ou on attends le déluge!"_

_- _Oh c'est pas vrai... De tout ce foutu parc, l'a fallu que je revienne là, siffla le blond entre ses dents.

_"- Rendez moi mon ballon!"_

_"- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui peut t'aider!"_

_"- SQUALL! REVEILLE TOI!"_

_"- Seifer... Ton ami dort... Il risque de dormir très longtemps..."_

Seifer secoua rageusement la tête pour chasser tous ces souvenirs douloureux et courut presque jusqu'à la sortie de la petite clairière. Il contourna un arbre sans regarder devant lui et...

BAM!

_-_ OH PUTAIN DE MERDE DE BORDEL A COUILLES DE... C'EST LA JOURNEE OU QUOI! Eclata-t-il en dardant un regard meurtrier sur la chose qui l'avait foutu à plat ventre sur l'herbe.

Une béquille.

Bin voyons.

_-_ Qui est le pauvre futur-cadavre qui laisse traîner ça! Ca va pas par paires, ces merdes d'abord!

_-_ Hmmm...

Le blond tourna vivement la tête en montrant les dents vers la source du bruit, fermement décidé à faire ravaler son extrait de naissance au pauvre débile qui avait eu le malheur de traîner là.

A deux mètres de la béquille, adossé à l'arbre, un adolescent pionçait comme un bienheureux, inconscient du fait qu'il avait la terreur des rues de Los Angeles prêt à le broyer dans la seconde... D'autant plus que la présence de la deuxième béquille à côté du dormeur prouvait sa culpabilité...

Seifer prit un moment pour contempler l'emmerdeur. Vétu d'un large tee-shirt noir, d'un jean et de baskets de la même couleur, un rideau de mèches brunes mi-longues et inégales voilaient un visage délicat légèrement penché sur la droite. Il avait l'air d'avoir environ quinze/seize ans et on aurait pu le confondre avec une fille sans le manque d'atouts que révélait le tee-shirt noir et les traits trop aigus pour être vraiment féminins.

Bref, tout à fait le genre de Seifer, qui se prit à penser que si le type avait les yeux bleus... Avant de décider que non, il devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et puis voilà! Mais comme il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tabasser un mec endormi...

_-_ OH CONNARD! REVEILLE TOI! lui hurla-t-il dans les oreilles en le secouant durement.

_-_ Hmmmmm...

_-_ ...

Ok. Pas de pitié, donc.

_-_ Ah tu veux pas t'réveiller spèce de §£$¤§! T'vas voir!

Bien décidé à coller la baffe du siècle à l'impudent qui osait ne pas daigner se réveiller pour recevoir sa raclée en bonne et due forme, Seifer se releva de la position accroupie dans laquelle il était et fit un pas en avant, la main tendue pour prendre de l'élan... Et trébucha sur la deuxième béquille (prochainement sur vos écrans: Le complot des béquilles... /Seifer/Ouais, ouais, fous toi bien d'ma gueule...) qui était tombé lorsqu'il prenait son possesseur pour un prunier.

_-_ PutAAAIIIIIIIIN! Ragea-t-il alors qu'il se sentait partir en avant.

Il se rattrapa instinctivement à l'épaule du dormeur, l'entraînant dans sa chute, et se retrouva la tête contre le tissu noir du tee-shirt de l'inconnu, à plat ventre sur lui. Il entendit un grognement de douleur et se mit sur les coudes, rampant un peu pour que son visage spécial-je-vais-te-démolir-la-gueule-là-maintenant-tout-de-suite soit la première et l'une des dernières choses que voie l'autre de son vivant.

Le brun papillona des paupières, le visage un peu crispé. Puis il ouvrit des yeux brumeux, encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Des grands yeux un peu en amande, très bleus. Le blond nota avec absence la cicatrice, presque similaire à la sienne qui barrait le front du jeune homme.

Seifer en perdit presque sa hargne.

Des yeux bleus.

Méchamment bleus.

Très beaux, oui.

Et surtout très familiers.

* * *

Le regard de l'autre cilla puis s'arrondit tout à fait.

_-_ Qu...Qu'est ce que vous foutez sur moi!

Puis il fronça les sourcils, et dévisagea plus attentivement le type qui restait tétanisé au dessus de lui.

Courtes mèches blondes, visage dur, yeux azurs métalisé...

_-_ Sei... Seif'? Emit-il d'une voix tremblante et hésitante, n'osant en croire ses yeux.

A l'appel de son nom, le blond sembla se réveiller. Il bondit sur ses pieds et recula, l'air bouleversé.

_-_ Tu es Seifer Almassy, c'est ça? Continua le brun avec espoir, tu ne te souviens peut-être plus de moi, je suis...

_-_ Je sais qui tu es! Le coupa Seifer, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Le blond inspira profondemment avant de reprendre.

_-_ ... Je me souviens de toi... Squall...

Seifer était bouleversé. Là, à un mètre de lui, en chair et en os... Squall. Vivant! Mon Dieu, il était vivant...

Le blond s'écroula mollement sur les genoux, la clairière s'étant mise à tourbilloner devant lui. Il n'entendait que vaguement les appels inquiets de son ami d'enfance, celui qu'il s'était tellement persuadé d'avoir tué pendant neuf ans, étant juste conscient de sa voix, cette voix qui prouvait... Qu'il ne rêvait pas!

Et quand il sentit une main se poser timidement sur son bras, il ne put plus se contenir et baissa vivement la tête pour cacher ses larmes...

* * *

Squall regarda interloqué son ami s'effondrer dans l'herbe, l'air hagard.

_-_ Seifer! Seif'? Est-ce que ça va? Seif'!

Aucune réaction, si ce n'est un tremblement continu agitant les membres du blond. Franchement inquiet, Squall rampa dans l'herbe, jusqu'à être à la hauteur du garçon manifestement bouleversé et plaça avec hésitation sa main près de son épaule. Il le vit alors avec stupection détourner vivement le visage et... Oui, c'était bien des larmes qui tombaient sur les vêtements de Seifer!

_-_ Seif'! Pourquoi tu pleu...

_-_ Ta gueule, j'pleure pas!

_-_ Bon ok, tu pleure pas...

Le brun se tût, surprit par le goût de déjà-vu de la conversation... Puis sourit, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis deux ans.

_-_ ...T'as pas changé pour ça!

Le blond émit un petit rire étranglé à travers ses sanglots. Puis il releva la tête, essuyant ses joues humide.

_-_ J'avais une poussière dans l'oeil, ok! Affirma-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Squall cacha un sourire, soulagé de voir que le blond avait repris contenance, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée du pourquoi de son pétage de câble soudain, et hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté son ami d'enfance la veille...Dire que neuf ans étaient passés... Enfin, deux ans pour lui mais... Il se rembrunit soudainement, se rappelant de cette même impression lors de son "réveil", cette sensation de n'avoir dormi qu'une nuit et que tout était comme avant qui perdurait pendant une/deux semaines...Avant qu'on s'aperçoive, qu'en fait, tout avait changé autour de soi... Il chassa cette pensée, la rencognant au fond de son esprit et fit un sourire au blond.

_-_ Alors? Tu deviens quoi?

Seifer eut l'air d'hésiter... Avant de jouer le jeu et répondre à son ami. Ils auraient tout le temps de creuser leurs divers sentiments plus tard... Pour le moment...

... Pour le moment deux amis, les meilleurs du monde, se retrouvaient après une longue séparation, et c'était tout ce qui comptait...

TBC...

* * *

/Seifer/Marre de chialer, bordeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!

/Squall/J'ressemble pas à une fille!

/Seifer/Désolé de te contredire, ma vieille...

/Squall/Toi la chialeuse, j't'ai pas sonné!

...(Flo évite un coup de gunblade), Breef, c'est parti pour un moment, comme d'hab... Donc, bin...(Flo évite une G-force)...Pas passé loin! Si vous voulez, disais-je, donner votre avis sur cette fic...(Flo se prend un coup de poings en pleine gueule) Z'ALLEZ APPRENDRE A VISER, OUI! SINON C'EST SM AVEC GEYSER ET DELING! ...(Flo savoure le silence et flatte les deux bishos à genoux à ses pieds) ...Breeeeeeeef, ne vous génez surtout pas!

Au prochain chapître!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: /Squall/ Je..hah... T'aurais!

/Seifer/ Compte...hah...dessus et bois... hah... d'l'eau!

Je leur fais confiance, vont bien finir par s'écrouler ensemble! ... Et j'pourrais apeller le platrier...

Final fantasy 8

Notes et réponse aux reviews: Bon, ça traîne, mais j'allais pas bacler les retrouvailles! Les angsts viendront au fur et à mesure! Puis j'ai fait rencontrer Kyros et Laguna!

Atalia: Merci beaucoup! En espérant que tu suive encore!

Yazoo Soma: Seify le martyrisé... ca t'apprendra à avoir balafré la si fantastiquement sublissime gueule d'amour de mon chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

/Squall/Parle pas de malheur...

Squall...Oublie pas Matrioshki, d'accord?

Meci, et j'espère que t'aimera toujours!

IthilWilwarin: Irvine va pas tarder, t'en fais pas! Elle est là la suite, pas taper, lol! Merci de cette enthousiasme en tout cas!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-_ Et comment, c'est Los Angeles?

_-_ Grand, moche, chaud, dangeureux... T'y tiendrais pas cinq minutes!

_-_ Hého, j'ai plus huit ans, non mais!

Seifer ricana en ébouriffant la chevelure brune de son ami boudeur. Comme ce geste avait pu lui manquer... Sous l'apparente nonchalente qu'il mettait dans cette manifestation d'amitié, il savourait le contact soyeux des mèches sous ses doigts, caressant presque le crâne, effleurant la nuque, pour sentir la chaleur de la peau douce... Vivant, il est vivant...

Neuf ans.

Ils avaient perdu neuf ans!

Neuf putains d'années passées à culpabiliser alors qu'il aurait suffi d'un coup de fil pour le savoir vivant, garder le contact... Y avait plein de trucs à vivre pour deux meilleurs amis à l'adolescence, merde!De plus, Squall avait toujours été le plus raisonnable des deux, le plus posé, le seul qui arrivait à le freiner dans ses lubies, ses coups de tête impulsifs... Seifer était persuadé qu'il aurait sûrement moins mal tourné si ils avaient gardé le contact...

_-_ Seif'? Tu tires une drôle de tronche...

_Seif'..._ Ca aussi, ce que ça avait pu lui manquer... Il avait interdit à tout le monde de l'appeler ainsi, à Los Angeles... Seul Squall avait ce droit... A l'époque, il faisait ça pour garder tout ce qu'il pouvait de son ami, son seul ami qu'il avait cru...

_-_ T'en fais pas pour moi, p'tite tête! J'suis ok! Et toi? depuis tt'à l'heure on cause de moi... La dernière fois que j'avais eu d'tes nouvelles, t'étais... Enfin, dans le coma quoi...

Squall acquiesca.

_-_ Hum... En fait... J'en suis sorti il y a deux ans...

_-_ Qu... QUOI!

_-_ Ben oui... Long sommeil, hein... Les béquilles, c'est pour ça, je suis presque entièrement remis mais bon, mes muscles ont encore besoin de soutien... Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était comme si j'était infirme...

Le brun frisonna. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler cette sensation, cette immobilité forcée, les hurlements de son corps trop inutilisé quand il essayait de bouger, la rééducation, si longue et pénible...

_-_ Enfin, bref, je suis enfin sorti de l'hôpital, je peux me débrouiller seul...

_... Je ne suis plus un fardeau... Enfin, plus autant pour tout le monde, particulièrement mon père..._

Il se força à faire un petit sourire à son ami qui ne semblait pas trop s'être remis du choc...

Seifer avait en effet toujours les sept ans de coma qui tourbillonaient dans sa tête... Et lui qui se plaignait des neuf ans perdus! Au moins, lui avait vécu, aussi minablement que ce soit! Squall, lui, était resté perdu entre la vie et la mort...Pendant sept ans... Il avait perdu son adolescence... Bordel!

_-_ ... Je suis content, tu sais...

_-_ Hein! Sursauta le blond, tiré de ses pensées.

Le brun lui sourit, ce petit sourire si typique de lui, qu'il adorait faire apparaître quand ils étaient enfants, qu'il adorait encore plus voir maintenant.

_-_ ... Tu ne savais pas pour moi. C'est pour ça. En fait, j'ai pensé que tu avais délibérément coupé les ponts, que tu m'avais oublié..., continua le garçon rougissant en se grattant la nuque,... Je suis soulagé d'apprendre qu'en fait, tu ne savais pas, et que tu te souviens de moi, quoi...

Seifer fut prit de deux envies qu'il qualifia de profondément stupides.

La première était de sourire comme un Nono dans ses grands jours de débilité intensive(Nono, mon ami, mon frère, compagnon de mes métaphores les plus... /Squall/... Toi, tu t'arranges pas... /Flo/ Comment tu m'as coupé ma tirade lyrique! Tu vas souffrir dans Matrioshki/Squall, blasé/Boaf, t'avais déjà prévu, de toute façon...).

La deuxième, quasi irrésistible, était de poser ses lèvres sur les joues colorées de son ami et à partir de là, continuer sur le visage et les alentours...

_Nan mais à quoi j'pense! C'est Squall, le gamin que j'ai toujours connu ou presque! Mon meilleur ami, mon frère de coeur! Doit être pasque j'ai pas baisé depuis deux jours, ouais, doit être ça...Brrrrr, faut que j'me trouve un trou, histoire de m'vider les couilles... Avoir les bourses pleines filent des idées à la con!(_Seify, quelle poésie, quel sens de la formule... /Seifer/Hey, c'est toi qui écris /Flo/ET ALORS! C'est le genre de trucs que tu serais capable de sortir /Squall/Je suis entouré de cas sociaux incurables, Hyne...)

Le blond se donna mentalement une gifle et re-ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux de son ami.

Neuf ans... Et c'était presque comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille...

Ils continuèrent à discuter, de tout, de rien. Seifer apprit que le père de Zell et la mère de Selphie avaient convolé, il y a trois ans, en faisant les plus turbulents et bagarreurs demi-frère/soeur de la ville, qu'Irvine était le plus grand coureur de la ville, que Quistis prônait les vertus de la bisexualité à tout bout de champ et était promise à un brillant avenir de professeur de fac dans la spécialité linguistique...

_-_ Dis, tu connaîs deux nouveaux-venus, Fujin et Raijin?

_-_ Oui, assez, la mère de Raijin Zabac drague éhontément mon pauvre père...

_-_ Squall, j'veux pas détruire tes illusions mais ton père était du genre convoité, déjà quand on étaient gamins...

_Vrai que de c'que j'me souviens du Laguna, c't'ait un sacré canon...Dommage que j'étais trop gniard pour m'en rend'compte, j'aurais pu mater... P'tain, Seifer mon pote, trouve toi un p'tit cul vite fait!_

Squall eut un petit reniflement.

_-_ Et ça n'a pas changé! Je te signale que mon père a à peine trente et un ans... Toutes les femmes seules de cette ville et des environs sont après lui et il ne s'en rend même pas compte... Mais là, Raijin est mon voisin... Et ses parents sont encore ensembles... Ward Zabac est un bon pote à mon père, d'ailleurs... Un type très sympa, qui a été pêcheur... On parle de temps en temps avec Raijin, et il est toujours fourré avec Fujin. Elle a un sale caractère mais elle est sympa quand on la connaît... Elle te ressemble un p'tit peu, d'ailleurs!

_-_ Me compare pas à c'te folle furieuse!

_-_ Tu l'as déjà vu?

_-_ C'te pétasse m'est rentré dedans et m'a couvert d'insultes! J'ai failli mettre une branlée, à elle et au garde du corps, là, Raijin! Pesta Seifer, aprés, on a croisé Zell et Selphie qui se foutaient sur la gueule...

_-_ ...Ok...

_-_ Squall...Tu serais pas par le plus grand des hasard en train de te foutre de moi, là!

_-_ Nooooooooooooon, jaaaamais j'oserais..! Mmmmmphrrrrrrrrrr...

_-_ Enfoiré de traître!

_-_ Ah nan, pas les chatouiiilles! Pardooon!(Cruel, Seify...Très cruel... /Squall/Tu me fais passer pour un bouffon! Je suis Chef des SeeDs/Flo/Seifer, pour une fois d'accord/ O-O-C, banane flambée au lance-flamme façon Kaiser Sauze!)

* * *

Ils chahutèrent encore un peu puis Squall entendit la cloche qui sonnait les treize heures. 

_-_ Oh, merde, j'vais être en retard! Mon père m'avait demandé de rentrer assez tôt, il voulait faire le ménage avant l'arrivée de la personne qu'il a décidé d'embaucher _justement_ pour ça...

_-_ Pf, l'a pas l'air d'avoir changé, ton vieux!

_-_ Oui, rit doucement le brun, toujours égal à lui-même...

Seifer leva les yeux au ciel puis aida son ami à se relever et à récupérer ses béquilles.

_-_ Merci! Bon heu... Seif'... Tu... Enfin si tu veux que...

Le blond sourit intérieurement alors que le brun reprenait cette adorable teinte rosée et son grattement de nuque en tentant de lui demander si ils pourraient se revoir... Secouant la tête d'un air blasé, il prit son ami par la nuque et lui frotta le crâne.

_-_ Sûr, crétin! T'pourras, demain, même endroit?

_-_ Oui! Pas de problème! C'est toujours là que je vais! Dans la même tranche horaire?

_-_ 'k!

Squall s'appuya sur une de ses béquilles et lui frappa amicalement l'épaule avant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tignasse ébouriffée puis il s'en alla. Seifer suivit un moment des yeux la mince silhouette sombre avant de s'écrouler dans l'herbe en sortant son paquet de clopes. Là, il avait vraiment besoin de se remettre les idées en place...

* * *

_-_ Alors alors... Oui, c'est ici! 

Kyros réajusta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea à travers un joli jardin entretenu à l'anglaise vers la porte de la petite maison où il devait travailler. Sympathique, très sympathique...

Il sourit, s'arrêtant un moment devant le porche, savourant la vue. Un quartier tranquille, un peu en périphérie de Balamb mais tout de même proche, calme. Les maisons étaient assez proches les unes des autres mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir et on lui avait dit que le voisinage était agréable.

Ca le changeait de Los Angeles... L'homme eut un sourire un peu amer puis se reprit et sonna à la porte de son nouvel employeur.

_- _...

Il resonna.

Une voix jeune et enjouée quoiqu'un peu essouflée lui parvint depuis l'intérieur.

_-_ Attendez, attendez! Je suis à vous dans..WAOOOOW!

BADABOUMCLAAAAMBBING!

_-_ Monsieur! Monsieur Loire, est-ce que tout va bien!

... BIM!

_-_ ...Monsieur Loire!

Kyros entendit alors un bruit et se retourna pour voir arriver un jeune homme avec des béquilles. Le garçon leva la tête et le regarda curieux tout en finissant de venir vers lui, sortant une clé.

_Merci! Ce doit être Squall!_

_-_ Bonjour... Puis je savoir qui vous êtes?

_-_ Bonjour! Kyros Seagill, je suis ici...Mais ce n'est pas le moment! J'ai sonné et j'ai entendu un cri et un énorme bruit de dégringolade, est-ce...

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et fit fébrilement tourner la clé dans la serrure. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se rua le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers le fond de la maison, plantant un Kyros interloqué.

_-_ ... Vous pourriez ouvrir la porte...

Le tressé secoua la tête et suivit le brun.

_-_ Papa!

Dans un couloir, enseveli sous un monceau de choses diverses et variées manifestement tombées du placard ouvert, et que le garçon déblayait, se trouvait une forme inerte.

_-_ Papa! Réponds-moi!

Aidé de Kyros, ils eurent tôt fait de libérer l'accidenté.

Le tressé vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ son âge, mince et athlétique, les cheveux longs et bruns, au visage assez fin et volontaire aux yeux pour l'instant clos.

Le garçon tapotait doucement les joues de l'évanoui en l'appelant anxieusement. Ne voyant aucun résultat par cette méthode, et avant que Kyros ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il finit par le gifler à la volée.

_-_ Gnééééééaorrmnnnnnggnnn... Squall, veux dodo encore mwéééééé...

_-_ Papa, je me dois de te signaler que tu es en ce moment au milieu du couloir au milieu du contenu de notre principal placard... Et que nous avons un visiteur..., déclara tranquillement le garçon en haussant un sourcil.

Aussitôt, l'homme se redressa vivement avant de se prendre la tête à deux mains et de gémir pitoyablement.

_-_ Ca va aller? demanda Kyros.

Le père du jeune homme releva la tête, cligna des yeux et lui adressa un éblouissant sourire, à en faire fondre l'Alaska.

_Wow...Wowowowowow... hem, on se reprend Kyros! La bombe sex... Le monsieur t'as posé une question! Première règle, on ne bave pas devant son nouveau patron, que diable!_

_-_ Hem, excusez moi?

_-_ Je disais, bonjour, je suis absolument navré de vous montrer ce spectacle... Heu, je suis Laguna Loire, et voici mon enfant, Squall!... Qui..?

_-_ Oh! Kyros Seagill, enchanté!

Il serra les mains des deux bruns en souriant.

_-_ OH! Vous êtes notre sauveur! Squall, c'est l'homme qu'on m'envoie pour tenir la maison! Enchanté, plus qu'enchanté! Mais venez, tous les deux, on sera plus à l'aise autour d'une boisson fraîche que dans un couloir pour discuter!

Il se redressa, tangua un peu, se stabilisa grâce à l'aide de son fils et de son nouvel employé et les précéda en babillant vers la cuisine. Squall roula des yeux sous le regard amusé de Kyros qui cacha un léger sourire, et ils le suivirent.

TBC...

* * *

Reviewez, si le coeur vous en dit! 


	5. La gouinasse et la pédale

Disclamer: /Seifer/ J'suis pas encore vaincu! IFRIT!

/Squall/ SHIVA!

/Flo/ WORDPAD!

/Squall/Seifer/ ARRRRRG!

Les fikeuses gagneront toujours! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bref, j'ai piqué les persos à la Squaresoft et au jeu Final fantasy 8.

RARs:

Yazoo Soma: Merci pour ta review, et non, Seif' n'a pas embrassé Squalli-chou... J'y vais très soft, j'vous ais dit, rah!Lol! Mais rassure toi, va y avoir des bisous, des roulages de patins séculaires, du tripotage... Mais avec qui, va savoir, mwarf! Et héhéhéhé; pafait tu dis..?

/Squall/ ARG! FLO! Me fais écraser par tes chevilles!

En espérant que tu aimera ce chapître!

Chad Halen: Bah désolé Chad, comme ton créateur le dit, laisse tomber, t'as pas squareenixé!

/Seifer/ Pis franchement, vouloir être dans une de ses fics, moi j'appele ça du masochisme!

Seify... Tu veux te taper Squall ou Roddrick?

/Seifer/ ...Mais d'un autre côté,quel honneur!

MDR le coup du champ de fleurs! J'imagine trop!Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ça te plaira!

Et pour IthilWilwarin... Le voilà, Irvine!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-..._ Et surtout tu fais attention, le temps menace de tourner à l'orage! Oh, et prend bien ton portable, vérifie que tous les numéros sont encore là! Et puis...

Squall eut presque envie de se jeter à genoux en pleurant des larmes de gratitudes devant Kyros qui dévalait les marches de l'escalier, les vétements en désordre et l'air affolé.

_-_ Mon Dieu! Je m'excuse, je suis impardonnable, mais mon réveil n'a manifestement pas sonné et je ne me suis pas réveillé et...

Laguna, interromput en pleine séance de recommandations matinale, cligna des yeux et finit par sourire largement.

_-_ Bonjour Kyros! J'espère que vous avez bien dorm... Squall! Attend, tu n'as pas prit ton écharpe et...

La porte claqua presque sur un "à plus tard p'pa, Kyros". Pour un garçon muni de béquilles, le brun pouvait aller vite quand le cas le nécessitait...

_-_ Squall! Hurla Laguna en se précipitant vers la fenêtre, oublie pas d'être là à midi pour tes médicaments! et...

Il se retourna en entendant un drôle de bruit et rougis furieusement en voyant son homme(rrrrrr!) de ménage(mwarf! Faux espoirs...) faire de son mieux pour cacher son fou-rire. Le black s'aperçut finalement que son patron le fixait, d'adorables spots rouges vifs sur les joues et tenta de faire passer ses gloussements pour une toux.

_-_ Hem...Heu... Je...

Mais le brun lui fit finalement un sourire doux tout en triturant les rideaux de ses mains.

_-_ Oh, il n'y a pas d'offenses, rassurez-vous! Je sais bien que j'ai tendance à trop le couver...

_-_ Excusez moi... Je n'ai pas à me moquer de votre façon de faire... Mais si je puis tout de même me permettre... Squall à quoi, dix-sept ans?

_-_ Il les a pas encore! Se renfrogna l'homme au regard de jade(Tadatam/Squall/... /Flo/ Bah quoi/Laguna/Gné?).

Kyros lui sourit avec douceur.

_-_ C'est vraiment admirable de voir à quel point vous aimez votre enfant... Mais... C'est presque un jeune adulte...

Laguna se passa la main dans les cheveux. Son expression se fit lointaine.

_-_ Oui... Mais depuis l'accident...

Kyros le fixa, captivé par la lueur irréelle des yeux jades et les traîts ciselés de l'homme en face de lui. Mais celui-ci sursauta soudain et reprit son air de jeune chien fou, brisant le charme...

_-_ Bien! Heu, hier, nous vous avions un peu montré la maison donc si vous...

* * *

Seifer tournait en rond en allumant clopes sur clopes. Pourquoi il n'était pas encore là! Est-ce... Est-ce qu'en fait, il avait rêvé toute la journée d'hier, la rencontre, la confirmation d'Edea et ses excuses pour ne pas avoir essayé de rappeler jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait au bout du fil, lui et pas son ivrogne de père... Avait-il imaginé tout ça!

Il allumait sa sixième cigarette quand il vit arriver la fine silhouette aux béquilles. Soupirant mentalement de soulagement, il laissa son habituel sourire moqueur orner ses lèvres pour accueuillir son ami.

_-_ T'as pas perdu ton habitude d'arriver à la bourre! Railla-t-il avec un peu de brusquerie.

C'est vrai quoi, il avait mechament balisé, fallait arriver à l'heure merde! Et ses nerfs, il y avait pensé à ses nerfs!

Le brun arriva près de lui et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

_-_ Hmm... Désolé, mais tu te rappelle quand je te disais que mon père avait pas changé? Ben les reccommandations matinales ont empirées...

Seifer grimaça, compatissant. Petit, il avait eu souvant droit à la torture, quand il allait dormir chez son ami... Et malheureusement, Laguna Loire était l'une des seules personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas envoyer paître, le sourire de l'homme ayant tendance à faire fondre toute sa colère... Pour ça, Squall était bien le digne fils de son père, d'ailleurs...

_-_ Mouais, on va dir'qu'ça ira... Bon. Y a quoi à faire dans l'patelin?

_-_ Heu, je ne sais pas trop... Il y a un bar avec une salle d'arcades, je crois qu'il est pas mal pour les personnes de ton âge...

_-_ J'te signale qu't'as qu'un an d'moins que moi... Haussa un sourcil Seifer.

Le garçon en noir semblant se tendre. Le blond fronça le front.

_-_ Squall?

_-_ Heu, ha oui, il y a un ciné aussi, plus besoin d'aller à la ville d'à côté et...

_Et merde..._

_-_ Fuck, man, j't'ai déjà dit que j'détestais quand tu fais ça!

_-_ Quoi?

_-_ _Ca!_ 'Tain, t'as pas changé, pas possible... Crache le morceau.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en soupirant. Il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et s'assit dans l'herbe, posant ses béquilles à côté de lui. Seifer s'écroula à côté de lui, jetant son mégot.

_-_ Pollueur... Gromella Squall.

_-_ Ouais, sûrement. J't'écoute. Rétorqua le blond d'une voix implacable.

Le brun se maudit intérieurement. Et Seifer avec. Mais franchement, qui aurait cru que ce mec soit toujours aussi capable de lire en lui après tout ce temps!

_-_ Je... C'est rien laisse tomber...

_-_ Au cul! S'tu fais autant de simagrées, c'est qu'c'est important! Quoi, tu m'fais plus confiance!

_-_ Non! Bon ok, je suis un peu triste que... Merde, c'est tellement débile!

Squall bascula sur le dos et posa un bras en travers de ses yeux. Il se sentait vraiment con, immature...

_-_ Comme ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas revus... J'me disais juste que c'était dommage qu'on ne puisse plus se voir comme ça... Se résigna-t-il à lâcher, sans changer de position.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de voir Seifer se foutre de lui!

_-_ Mais bon, c'est normal, j'veux dire, j'aurais dû y penser mais sur le coup, je me disais juste que c'était comme avant et...

_-_ Ohowow! Calme, respire, j'pige rien à tes conneries, là!

_-_ Laisse tomber...

Le blond marmonna une quelconque insulte et dégagea de force le bras qui cachait le visage de son ami. Les yeux bleus avaient tournés légèrement vers le gris. C'était un autre truc qui avait toujours fasciné Seifer, cette faculté qu'avait ces yeux de changer de teinte selon l'humeur du brun. De bleu clair, ils pouvaient passer au gris métallique, voire plus sombre encore. Il avait passé des heures à lire le regard de Squall, à en décrypter tous les aspects, et cette sorte de gris, c'était la tristesse...

_-_ Nan, j'laisse pas tomber, p'tite tête. Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'aime pas les bars? Les endroits publics en général? Comme quand t'étais gamin?

_-_ C'est justement ça, le hic, Seif'! J'ai le physique d'un garçon de dix-sept ans... Et encore... Ricana-t-il amèrement. Mais niveau mentalité... Je... Tu sais, c'est dur de rattraper sept ans de vie en deux... J'ai un peu de mal... Enfin bref, vaut mieux pas pour toi que tu aille rencontrer d'autres jeunes avec moi... Pour eux, je suis... Tu sais, je suis une sorte d'attardé, quoi...

Jamais le brun ne s'était senti aussi honteux d'avouer ça. En fait, les réactions de pas mal de gens l'avaient chagriné, cette façon de le traîter avec condescendance ou de se moquer de lui... Couplées avec la sensation de ce nouveau corps qui réagissait si différamment de ce qu'il connaissait... Sa puberté accélérée avait été un véritable enfer, et il s'était retranché, évitant ceux de son âge... Sur l'insistance de son père il avait essayé le lycée mais avait dû y renoncer, faisant systématiquement chaque matins une crise d'angoisse à la pensée de tous ces gens qui le fixeraient avec ces regards... Encore...

Alors il s'était caché, lisant et recherchant sur le net et ailleurs tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les comportements standards des adolescents. Il voulait pouvoir se fondre dans la masse, et ne plus voir cette expression si inquiète et triste sur le visage de son père... Mais au final, plus il apprenait, moins il comprenait... Son corps avait grandi, mais son âme restait celle du gamin de huit ans qui s'était endormi pour se réveiller beaucoup trop tard dans le cours de la vie. Pour tout dire, il avait même pensé en finir définitivement, un bon nombre de fois... Des moments où il fixait toutes ces pillules, avec comme désir quasi-irrépressible d'en faire un gigantesque bol de poudre et tout siffler... Et cette fois vraiment mourrir... Mais il y avait son père, qui ne survivrait probablement pas à la mort de son fils après celle de sa femme, son père qui avait une vie digne de ce nom et que Squall ne se sentait pas le droit de briser.

Alors jusqu'à l'arrivée de Seifer, il avait à peu près vécu sur un fil, étudiant ces personnes, cette tranche d'âge à laquelle il devrait appartenir sans la comprende, se sentant enfant dans ce foutu corps aux réactions si étranges et dérangeantes... Lui qui était déjà si timide et renfermé avant, son état ne s'était certes pas amélioré...

Et son ami était revenu, avait semblé si heureux de le revoir...

Squall avait toujours admiré Seifer. Quand ils étaient petits, c'était celui qui osait, qui agissait. Il était plus grand, plus fort et semblait constamment sûr de lui. Il ne se laissait pas faire, quitte à prendre des coups. Par exemple,face à cette fameuse bande indirectement responsable de sa chute et qui les emmerdaient si souvant, alors que lui se résignait et ne réagissait pas, Seifer opposait une résistance! Et même si elle était vaine, Squall admirait ça. Parce que son ami montrait à tous qu'il existait, le leur rappelait constamment, et se foutait de ce qu'on pensait de lui du moment qu'on le savait là. Parce que Seifer n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on oubliait facilement. Et ça se prouvait aujourd'hui.

Franchement, qui irait oublier un type avec une carrure et un charisme pareil(Mon Dieu, je lance des fleurs à Seifer... Je lis trop de fics anglaises, mwa...)! Le brun se sentait si insignifiant face à lui!(/Squall/ HEEEEEEEEY/Seifer/ Ouais, écrase toi, vermisseau...Mwahahahahahahahaha/Squall/ CONNARD/Flo/ Bordel, arrêtez de tout défoncer avec vos gunblades! Mon moment angstico-kawai, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin!)

Et il avait été vraiment soulagé que Seifer veuille le revoir... Et là... Enfin, ça devait arriver de toute façon... Le blond avait grandit, lui, et qui plus est, dans une grande ville... Evidemment qu'il allait se mettre à rechercher la compagnie de personnes plus interressantes qu'un pathétique gamin dans un corps d'adolescent, même d'_adolescente_ selon certains...

Ses peu réjouissantes pensées furent coupées par un claquement de doigt sous son nez.

_-_ Sympa d'daigner rattérir quand j'te parle! Grogna le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Ok, pas de problème, on ira pas, si ça t'gène tant qu'ça!

Le brun, loin d'être rassuré comme l'espérait Seifer, ne fit que sembler encore plus s'enfoncer dans sa déprime...

_Qu'est c'j'ai encore dis comme conneries moi!_

_- _Tu sais, Seif', je disais pas ça pour te retenir! Si tu veux y aller, pas de soucis! Je veux dire... Je me plaignais pas, c'était pour te prévenir quoi et...

Le blond émit un grognement fatigué. Mouais, l'avait vraiment pas changé... Toujous à se prendre la tête pour des trucs à la con...

_-_ HO!

Ayant réussi à interrompre le brun en plein monologue infernal, Seifer lui donna une petite tape sur le front.

_-_ Depuis quand, au juste, j'fais pas c'que j'ai envie d'faire! T'es con ou quoi? Si j'ai envie d'te coller au cul, j'te collerai au cul, avec ou sans ton accord! Vraiment, toi... Puis j'en ai ras les couilles de ces conneries, d'toute façon... 'près tout, j'ai été envoyé ici pour éviter d'retourner m'saouler et claquer tout mon pognon en boite ou dans les bars... Connaissant Edéa, l'a dû prévenir toute la région de pas m'laisser entrer, avec photo à l'appui... Finit-il en baissant la tête, défaitiste.

Le brun eut un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-soulagé.

_-_ Bon, bah si ça te plaîs tant que ça de me coller au cul... Ironisa-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

_-_ Ouais... Répondit Seifer, un peu perturbé.

_Plus que tu l'crois mon gars... Oh bordel à foutre, ça r'commence... FAUT QU'J'BAISE!

* * *

_

Une fille se pama, une autre se mit à rire de façon hystérique et la troisième détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues.

_Bon score beau gosse, t'es le meilleur, yeah!_

Irvine Kinnéas rabbatit ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste souple et sensuel et décocha l'arme ultime; le sourire fantasticophéromonal ( dénomination trouvée par le détenteur).

Une fois les petits coeurs roses et rouges virtuellement apparus dans les yeux et aux alentours de ses proies, le jeune homme se rapprocha, mains proches du carnet lover (dénomination trouvée par le possesseur) dans la poche revolver de sa veste en daim, prêtes à dégainer...

_-_ AIHEU!

_-_ Fuyez, petites dindes! Pendant qu'il en est encore temps!

Les-dites petites dindes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'égaillèrent, effrayées par l'apparition féministe millitante.

_-_ Quiiiiistiiiiiiiiiisss! Tu m'as encooore fait foirer des rencards! Gémit Irvine en se frottant le crâne.

La superbe blonde se contenta de le fixer de son intimidant regard bleu en croisant les bras sur son ventre et tapant du talon de sa botte.

_-_ Irvine Kinnéas! Tu devais venir avec moi à la bibliothéque pour mon prochain meeting! Pas transformer toutes les pétasses des alentours en carpettes fushias bavantes!

_-_ Et il ne t'ais jamais venu à l'idée que je pouvais faire les deux!

_-_ A vrai dire, non! Bref! Puisque j'ai réussi à contrecarer tes pervers desseins, on fait le chemin ensemble, histoire de garder un oeil sur toi!

_-_ Oh, Quistis, ronronna aussitôt le dragueur, je savais que tu nourrissais pour moi des sentiments peu avouables...

La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciel et rajusta les lunettes sur son nez, claquant la langue. Son cadet n'avait décidemment pas autres choses en tête... La preuve, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de participer à son meeting avec des arguments tels que celui d'avoir pas mal de spectateurs à la sexualité aussi libre que la sienne et bien sûr, l'aide de sa distraction principale: le décolleté plongeant qu'elle ne mettait qu'en ce genre de cas... C'qu'il fallait pas faire!

_-_ Kinnéas, t'as intêret à rengainer tes hormones pendant qu'on bosse, ok! Ce meeting est très important pour moi!

_-_ Comme tous les autres...Marmonna dans sa barbe le châtain, mais pourquoi j'me fais toujours avoir par le coup du décolleté!

_-_ Tu disais?

_-_ Je disais que je ferais de mon mieux, soleil radieux éclairant mes jours...

La blonde ne releva pas et ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à la bibliothéque.

Ils arrivaient devant l'entrée quand ils entendirent une lourde voix lancer:

_-_ P'tain, visez-moi ça! La gouinasse et la pédale!

Le fin mot fut suivis par des rires et des sifflets. Irvine sourit machiavéliquement et dit tout haut à Quistis.

_-_ P'tain, vise moi ça! Bas-du-front et les étrons échappés de son cul pourri!

La jeune femme ne put retenir un rire et un regard mi-dégouté mi-condescendant.

_-_ Oh, connard! Approche-toi si t'es un homme!

L'instigateur de la dispute s'était levé du trottoir où lui et ses amis étaient avachis et fixait Irvine avec rage.

A vingt et un ans, Ashton Roddrick était un homme assez musclé, peut-être séduisant; mais ce que la nature avait donné à son physique, elle l'avait oté à son intelligence... Tout Balamb s'accordait pour dire que le gars n'avait pas évolué depuis ses six ans, restant la même brute épaisse et bornée. Il trainait avec le même genre de personnages que lui, ce qui faisait du groupe un échantillon très parlant de la caricature du bouseux américain... Affligeant.

Le problème était que si ce genre de types pouvait attirer l'attention, voire une certaine admiration dans les alentours de l'adolescence, passé seize/dix-sept ans, la plupart les considèraient comme causes perdues... Et c'est ainsi que ce parangon d'humain continuait d'errer dans les rues de la petite ville, définitivement déterminé à rester un crétin et à en être fier, et fermement décidé à emmerder le monde, à savoir les plus jeunes, ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans ses critères de virilité absolue et quelques adultes craintifs...

Aussi, quand ce brave enfant de Balamb avait vu Irvine Kinnéas, cette parodie d'homme avec ses cheveux longs et ondulés et son attitude de tapette (étant considéré comme tapette par Roddrick tout ceux qui n'adoptaient pas la démarche dite du gorille trop couillu) et cette perverse pédante de Quistis Trepes, il avait vu là un bon moyen d'accomplir son oeuvre pour le monde (faire chier le monde, vous vous souvenez?). Le hic, c'est que les victimes ne sont pas censées répondre. Elles sont censées fuir ou bégayer, pleurer...

D'où la colère légitime du macho à l'encéphale endommagé.

Sa bande ne pouvant survivre sans péter dès que son bien-aimé chef le faisait, elle s'empressa de se lever pour lui accorder son soutien inconditionnel... L'amitié est quelque chose de merveilleux et d'incompréhensible...

_-_ Ouais Kinnéas, approche si t'es un homme!

_-_ Je ne savais pas que les étrons pouvaient faire écho... Murmura Quistis, quelque part se sentant prise de pitié pour la bande.

Irvine sourit de toutes ses dents blanches émail-diamant et remua le doigt d'un air doctoral vers les pathétiques individus.

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas un homme pour vous, je suis une pédale, vous vous souvenez? Sur ce, ma chère gouinasse...

Il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment culturel, se demandant au passage pourquoi l'image du livre stylisé sur la façade du batiment n'avait pas fait fuir les mous du bulbe tels des vampires devant un crucifix, et la tint galamment pour son amie qui rentra après un dernier regard spécial sous-merde aux lies de l'humanité fulminantes. Le jeune homme la suivit et referma les panneaux vitrés sur des insultes et des menaces. Il nota qu'en fait, les lieux agissaient sur eux comme une église plutôt qu'un crucifix; ils restaient autour, mais pour entrer... Ricanant doucement, il aida la blonde à rechercher les ouvrages qu'il lui fallait.

TBC...

* * *

Voilà! Bon, j'ai voulu un peu montrer ce que devenaient les autres, pis on m'avait demandé un Irvine, alors valà!

Vous avez reconnu Roddrick? Brave garçon... J'aime les caricatures...

Bon, ça traîne mais c'est pas censé être une fic d'action, m'en voulez pas! Je vais essayer d'activer quand même... C'est qu'il faut que je le case, ce SxS, quand même... Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite... Parce qu'avant les aveux sous le soleil couchant alors que le vent fait voler les cheveux des tourtereaux et la débauche sexuelle qui s'ensuit,il faut, il faut,il faut... Un élément perturbateur! Mwahahahahaha!


	6. Le punk et la chouineuse obèse

Disclamer: /Selphie/ WOOOHOOOO!

/Irvine/ AAAAAAAH, RALENTIIIIIIIIIIS!

/Florinoir, sentencieuse et un peu verte/ Selphie conduit bien mais le blème... C'est qu'elle est un peu trop au courant de ça! BWerk!

J'ai taxé les personnages à Final Fantasy 8. Ce jeu appartient à Squaresoft... Bon dieu, que c'est dur à dire, snif...

/Squall/ Je préfère perdre contre Seifer que de t'appartenir...

/Seifer/ Ouais... HEEEY! C'est à moi de dire ça!Saleté de princesse!

/Squall/ REPETE!

/Seifer/ PRINCESSEUH!

... Je pense sérieusement à leur filer des armes en PLASTIQUE! PUTAIN LES MURS!

Notes: Désolée pour l'attente et merci aux revieveuses, en particulier Lynn, ma bêta-lectrice.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Zell mangeait tranquillement un hot-dog, roulant presque à la vitesse autorisée, parfaitement satisfait de sa vie à ce moment précis. Il filait sur sa planche, un vent agréable agitant ses pics blonds, un hot-dog de chez Déling, qui, bien que n'étant qu'un vieux croulant grincheux, avait au moins le mérite de faire les plus délicieux sandwishes du coin et par-dessus tout, il avait réussi à faire punir sa chère demi-soeur pour le coup du pare-choc du pick-up défoncé. Par-fait! Selphie concoctait sûrement une vengeance spectaculaire, mais hé, la tête qu'elle avait faite quand le père avait débarqué en hurlant dans sa chambre! Zell n'en avait pas manqué une miette et avait sourit de toutes ses dents alors que la brune, qui l'avait vu, l'avait foudroyé du regard en passant lentement un doigt sur sa gorge horizontalement lorsque que son père s'était tourné pour chouiner avec la mère du blond.

Il attendait avec impatience ce que Selphie allait bien pouvoir inventer pour lui faire payer...

Lui, ça avait été à cause de circonstances facheûses; il devait faire une virée avec son pote Nida et deux filles de passage pour quelques jours avec sa voiture. Le hic était que Zell, ayant accumulé les verres de divers alcools, avait légèrement brodé; mais juste un peu, hein! Oui, il savait conduire! Après tout, il avait retenté quatre fois le permis, et c'était pas parce que cette vieille chouine de monitrice avait décrété qu'il était cencé conduire un break et non piloter un avion de chasse et lui avait donc refusé le passage qu'il n'était pas capable de rouler! Il avait juste hommi de préciser qu'il n'avait pas _encore_ techniquement le permis, rien de bien méchant! Et puis... Ooookaaay, c'était pas _vraiment_ sa bagnole... Mais, hey, c'était le pick-up rouge flambant neuf et si classe de son beau-père, et l'homme n'avait-il pas gazouillé amoureusement à sa mère que tout ce qui était à lui était à elle? Et Zell était une partie de sa mère, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait pas mentit!

Toujours est-il qu'il avait donc emprunté la voiture - emprunté étant un bien grand mot, la bagnole étant quasiment la sienne aussi, vous vous rappelez?- et qu'il était allé prendre Nida et les filles comme convenu; ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée, buvant, fumant, riant, se bécotant et Zell... Okay, il avait fait le con... Il y avait pas mal de places libres au drive-in mais il avait voulu frimer en faisant un dérapage et un crénaux parfait... Et s'était planté, cognant contre une décapotable...

Les jeunes gens s'étaient tirés en vitesse, et les filles avaient voulues de suite rentrer dans le petit hôtel-bar-restaurent que tenait le grand frère de Quistis Trepes où elles logeaient, apparament complétement refroidies. De retour vers chez Nida, ils avaient chouinés en choeur, d'abord pour la même raison, à savoir une occasion en or de vivre une de ces romances si courtes et gratifiantes dans la vie d'un adolescent - ou tirer un coup si l'on veut être plus trivial- jusqu'à ce que le blond punk fasse le tour du véhicule et ne trouve une toute autre raison de se lamenter...

Et c'est là, à l'instant précis où Nida parlait gentiment à sa braguette, lui promettant d'une voix tremblante d'émotion une très prochaine libération et où lui-même, genoux à terre, mains sur la tête et visage tordu de désespoir tourné vers la lune impassible, faisait pour la énième fois défiler dans sa tête l'image de son beau-père poursuivant, un saucisson king-size à la main, un garnement ayant eu la très mauvaise idée d'exercer ses talents de chieur sur la carrosserie rutilente de la toute nouvelle voiture... Scène qui, bien que l'ayant pratiquement fait mourrir de rire plus tôt, le terrifiait maintenant, sachant qu'il prendrait la place du gnogme dans les fantasmes meurtriers et quelque part perturbants nécessitant un saucisson de son beau-père en furie... Bref, c'était à ce moment précis qu'il avait eu l'Idée.

Oui, avec un grand Y.

Laissant Nida en pleine consolation de Popaul, il était rentré, avait garé la voiture, était discrètement monté poser les clés dans la chambre d'une Selphie ronflant paisiblement et s'était couché... Pour se faire réveiller dans la matinée par un mugissement mélé d'horreur et de fureur... Comme il l'avait prévu, le père avait trouvé le désastre et le gloss coco-menthe-pomme que le garçon avait eu soin de laisser trainer dans le garage, pour paufiner la mise en scène, comme prévu il était monté directement dans la chambre de Selphie et avait trouvé les clés par terre... Et comme prévu, avait engueulé la brune comme du poisson pourrit, la punissant un mois... Héhé!

Zell ne détestait pas Selphie. Au contraire! Les deux adolescents avaient grandis ensembles, étant comme cul et chemise bien avant que deux de leur parents décident qu'ils étaient follement amoureux depuis toujours et se remarient ensembles. Simplement, maintenant qu'ils étaient frère et soeur même aux yeux de la loi, ils se devaient de se comporter comme tels! C'est ainsi qu'ils rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour se faire des coups bas, se battaient quotidiennement et faisaient preuve d'une solidarité hors du commun en cas de coups durs...

Une vraie famille...

Bref, Zell était jeune, beau, heureux et insouciant quand il percutat l'une des plus belle fille de Balamb, Linoa Heartilly.

Son hot-dog vola avant d'attérir dans le caniveaux et son skate alla rouler dans une poubelle alors qu'il tombait de tout son long sur la jeune femme qui en lâcha son sac, en éparpillant le contenu sur une bonne surface.

_-_ HOUMPH!

_-_ YAAAH! BORDEL, ZELL DINTCH!

_-_ P...Pardon Linoa! J'étais, comme qui dirais paumé dans ma tronche...Rien d'cassé?

Il s'aperçut enfin de leurs position et rougit furieusement, des images typiques d'un adolescent en pleine crise hormonale et adepte de films interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans défilant dans son esprit.

_Wow...On dirait le passage dans "Une salope introvertie", quand le maçon percute la salary-woman en renversant le café qui tâche le chemisier transparant et après dans l'hotel... Ce truc qu'elle lui fait avec la langue..._

_- _Mais tu vas te lever crétin!

Tiré du merveilleux pays du porno, Zell se redressa rapidement, bénissant son baggy.

_-_ 'solé...

La jeune fille renifla et commença à ramasser ses affaires en marmonnant sur les imbéciles de punks blonds incapables de faire gaffe où ils allaient. Le garçon resta un moment derrière à admirer les courbes admirablement soulignées par un pantacourt bleu du fessier de la belle brune avant de se décider à aller repécher son skate.

* * *

Seifer soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, fit deux pas en arrière et tira brusquement.

_-_ Heeeyyyyy!

Squall trébucha en avant, buta le front contre le torse de son ami et se rétablit tant bien que mal, dégageant brusquement sa main de la prise du blond ricanant et ménageant de retrouver un peu de dignité en aggripant ses béquilles, le rouge aux joues.

_-_ Enfoiré... Gromella-t-il tout en scrutant avec appréhension les alentours.

Le sourire de Seifer s'élargit.

_-_ J't'aurais pas forcé la main, on y s'rait encore! Reeelax, personne va t'bouffer!

Le brun ramena une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière et lui lança un regard noir.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée du parc, loin de la clairière rassurante car pratiquement infréquentée, en route vers la rue la plus fréquentée du patelin... Bien sûr, Squall ne pouvait toujours éviter l'endroit, mais il n'y passait que lorsqu'il y était absolument obligé et faisait le plus vite possible! Mais Seifer s'était mit en tête de le sortir, comme il disait!

_-_ Seifer...

_-_ Pas moyen, on y va! Ca a été l'enfer pour t'sortir d'la clairière, maint'nant qu'on est là, on va boire un coup, merde!

Squall referma la bouche, retenant avec peine un soupir résigné. Bon, après tout, ce serait pas la mort, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils croisent grand monde... Et merde, qui il voulait tromper, bien sûr qu'ils croiseraient tout ce foutu village! Comme d'habitude! Et comme d'habitude il tomberait sur Roddrick et sa bande de joyeux camarades qui iraient de leurs petits commentaires!

Oh, il y était habitué. Et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas y prendre garde; après tout, cette bande était connue pour sa remarquable et apparament incurable stupidité... Mais même si il n'y réagissait plus, c'était... Enfin, personne n'aimait se faire insulter en pleine rue!

Et là, il serait avec Seifer!

Merde, il était déjà assez pathétique comme ça!

_-_ Allez, en route! J'ai promis à 'Déa, que j'serais là pour l'dîner... A c'train là, j'vais l'appeler pour le p'tit dej...

Le blond imprima une petite poussée dans le dos du brun et Squall ne put que se résigner à avancer... C'était ça ou lui dire qu'il subissait pire que quelques regards condecendants et rires moqueurs, et ça, il en était hors de question... Pas question de passer pour encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à prier pour ne pas croiser Roddrick...

Ils quittèrent les abords du parc pour se diriger vers le centre de la petite ville. Ils croisèrent quelques badauds, majoritairement des personnes agées.

_-_ Tiens tiens... C'serait pas Dintch, là-bas? Et... WOW! Qui est le canon?

Squall qui jusque là était occupé à fixer ses pieds, résolut à ne pas croiser un seul regard leva la tête, vit Zell se grattant la tête, son skate à la main alors qu'une fille l'abreuvait d'injures.

_-_ Linoa... Souffla-t-il.

Un blush dépassant les capacités humaines standards envahit aussitôt ses joues mais il ne put hurler à Seifer de faire demi-tour que le blond, inconscient de son état proche de la panique s'approchait des deux autres jeunes gens.

_-_ Dintch, encore à faire le con?

_-_ KOA! Hey, Seifer! Squall?

_-_ Salut Squall! Sourit brillament la brune, oubliant Zell à son grand soulagement. C'est rare de te voir en ville!

_-_ Heu...Hum... Salut Zell... Salut... Linoa...

Seifer jeta un coup d'oeil curieux au brun aux béquilles et faillit tomber à la renverse en le voyant rouge comme de la confiture de fraise et tripotant le bas de son tee-shirt, le haut du visage planqué derrière ses mèches auburnes. Mais Zell reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre l'embarras de son ami, trop heureux d'échapper au courrou de Linoa.

_-_ Lin', tu t'rappelle de Seifer Almassy, nan?

_-_ Seifer... OH! Le sale morveux qui passait son temps à mettre des vers de terre dans nos cheveux et autres amabilités!

_-_ Le morveux t'emmer... Attends une minute... _Linoa!_ La chouineuse obèse!

_-_ Toujours le même Seifer...

_-_ Peux certainement pas dire la même chose pour toi... Murmura le blond.

La Linoa de son enfance était une gosse bouffie toujours vétue en rose bonbon qui passait son temps à aller chouiner dans les jupes de sa mère!

_Parlez moi de vilain petit canard... Wow..._

_-_ Comment ça va Squall? C'est bien que tu te décide enfin à sortir un peu! Même si c'est avec lui... Ma mère m'avait parlé de ton retour dans le coin, mais ça m'étais complètement sortit de l'esprit... En tout cas, certaines choses ne changent pas, encore fourrés ensemble!

_-_ J'dois comprendre que tu t'trimballe toujours avec ta barbie, princesse?

_-_ J'dois te rappeler que tu l'as pendu au dessus du poële de l'école et qu'elle a fondu!

_-_ Heeeey, j'étais pas tout seul! Pas vrai Zell?

_-_ Heu... J'dois y aller,je file, ciao!

_-_ DINTCH, ENFOIRE REVIENS ICI!

Trop tard, le petit blond filait déjà sur son skate...

_-_ Traître...

_-_ Pfff! Squall, je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais rester avec ce type!

_-_ Heu...

_-_ Il savait bien s'entourer, c'est tout! Et il sait toujours! Hein Squall!

_-_ ...

_-_ Peu importe! Je suppose que je dois quand même te souhaiter le bon retour parmis nous d'usage... Au moins, tu as du dépasser le stade des vers de terre... Quoique... Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois y aller! Salut Squall!

La jeune fille adressa un sourire au brun et ignora royalement le blond puis s'en alla.

_-_ Bécheuse! Nan mais t'as vu ça! Squall?

Alors là, c'était inquiétant; le garçon était prune!

_-_ Hey, Squall! Qu'est ce que t'as! Tu t'étouffe où...

_-_ Hm... C...ça va... T'inquiète pas...

_-_ Mouais...

Seifer n'insista pas, se contentant de le fixer avec une expression sérieuse inhabituelle. Puis il changea de sujet et aiguilla son ami vers le petit snack qu'il avait repéré.

* * *

Linoa jeta un oeil à sa montre et accéléra légèrement le pas. Ce Zell Dintch et sa foutue planche! Un vrai danger public! Elle renifla puis sourit au souvenir de Squall; il n'était que trop temps que le pauvre garçon sorte de sa misanthropie! Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, sa mère ayant été très proche de Laguna Loire et Raine Leonheart. Les deux bébés qu'elle et Squall étaient alors avaient été bien souvant mis dans le même berceau. Le garçon était comme son frère et elle avait été très jalouse lorsqu'à la maternelle il était devenu, à la grande surprise de tous, ami avec Seifer Almassy, cette petite brute totalement à l'opposé du timide brun... Le blond était un égoïste possessif à l'extrème et accaparait le brun, ne supportant pas qu'il ne fasse ne serait-ce que mine de parler avec un autre. A cette époque, Linoa était une petite fille grosse et pleurnichade, comme le lui avait élegamment rappelé ce cher Seifer et le seul qui le regardait avec aucuns dégouts ou moqueries comme les autres enfants, déja cruels dès ce jeune âge, ou alors pitié comme les adultes était le silencieux et réservé petit Squall. La jeune femme sourit à ce souvenir; il n'y avait que le brun pour faire fi des apparences et la regarder comme si elle était... Elle avait toujours parue si importante aux grands yeux enfantins! C'était sans doute en partie grâce à ce garçon qu'elle n'était pas devenue aigrie et pleine de ressentiment pour avoir été moquée durant une grande partie de son enfance; parce qu'il y avait toujours le regard bleu-gris pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas qu'une grosse dinde pleurnicharde, une vache ou "la-pauvre-petite-Linoa-regardez-comme-la-nature-l'a-privée-de-la-beauté-de-sa-mère-et-la-prestance-de-son-père!", elle était Linoa, la fille qui avait un rire comme du cristal et qui racontait toujours des histoires meilleures que celles des parents avec les monstres et les gens morts qui revenaient manger les vivants et qui faisait le bonheur d'un enfant qui ne souriait presque jamais.

Oui, elle devait beaucoup à Squall.

Et quand elle avait apprit qu'il était dans le coma, malgrès le fait qu'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, malgrès qu'elle n'ait pas très bien comprit à l'âge de huit ans ce que c'était que ce sommeil forcé au réveil incertain, elle avait pleuré en pensant aux grands yeux sérieux et tempêtueux clôts peut-être pour toujours, elle avait entendu sa mère consoler le père de Squall et l'homme éffondré bégayer qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais...

Bizarrement, ça avait été une sorte de déclic pour elle. Le fait de savoir qu'il y avait pire que de se faire traîter de gros tas dans la vie? La brusque réalisation que quelque chose pourrait la prendre, que même un enfant pouvait mourrir comme les adultes et que si ça lui arrivait ses parents et tout le monde ne se rappelerait d'elle que comme la grosse chouineuse? Encore aujourd'hui elle n'en savait rien... Mais elle s'était mise à se défendre au lieu d'aller de suite se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère, elle pleurait toujours, mais faisait front! Elle qui haïssait le moment de la gymnastique s'était appliquée dans la discipline, ce qui lui avait fait perdre du poid et gagner de l'assurance. Son cercle d'ami si restraint jusqu'alors s'était agrandit, et elle avait même eu ses premiers fiancés! A dix ans, ele était toujours rondelette mais avait apprit à se mettre en valeur comme les autres petites filles et commençait à chercher comment avoir une silhouette telle que celles de ses barbies ou des mannequins à la télévision et dans les magazines. A treize ans elle avait atteint son but et était passé du vilain petit canard au cygne; les garçons lui courraient après et elle avait eu la satisfaction de faire baver ceux qui la traîtaient de truie jadis.

Aujourd'hui elle était une belle jeune femme épanouie de dix-sept ans.

Elle soupira en se rappelant tout ces souvenirs et fronça les sourcils. Seifer Almassy était de retour... Honnêtement elle ne se rappelait qu'un d'un petit emmerdeur grande gueule et peu apprécié ayant hérité du dur caractère de son ivrogne de père plutôt que de celui de sa mère, et lui ayant volé l'attention de son petit frère d'adoption. De plus, il faisait partie de ceux qui la ridiculisait constamment quand il n'y avait pas Squall dans le coin... Qu'un gamin aussi colérique et fier que l'était le blondinet puisse écouter les remontrances presque murmurée d'un plus jeune et frêle que lui l'avait toujours surprise, m'enfin, quand Squall était avec Seifer, le blond ne lui faisait aucunes remarques... Bref, son souvenir d'Almassy n'était pas des plus doux et à ce qu'elle avait vu, le gars n'avait pas beaucoup changé... Elle ricana en repensant à sa tronche quand il l'avait remise; bien fait! Regrette un peu ce que tu as loupé mon coco!

En tout cas il avait fait sortir Squall de son isolement, c'était au moins ça de positif... Puis sa mère lui avait dit qu'Edéa était ravie d'avoir son neuveu à la maison donc tant mieux quoiqu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'on puisse vouloir un emmerdeur pareil chez soi mais bon...

Et puis... Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait sacrêment bien grandit...

Elle secoua légèrement la tête avec un petit rire et un léger rosissement. Allons! Elle voulait bien être adolescente et donc portée sur les beaux garçons mais c'était _Seifer_! Elle et son crush pour les bad boys alors...

TBC...


	7. La pluie nous mouille differemment

Pseudo: Florinoir, la grande!

/Squall/ La grande tâche...

/Seifer/ La grande conne aux chaussures noires...

La grande sadique en puissance qui sent son potentiel se réveiller d'un coup...

Titre: Vicissitudes.

Genre: UA, yaoi, euh...OOC?

/Squall/ MAIS CARREMENT! Je suis une chochotte dans ton infâme truc!

/Seifer, papillone des paupières/ mais non Squallinette-chou, tu révèle enfin ce côté fragile que tu cachais si bien...

/Squall/ J'VAIS TE MONTRER MOI, MON COTE FRAGILE! RENZOKUKEN!

/Seifer/ AAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEUHH! SAL'TE! NO MERCY!

Aaaaaaaaah...Ma cave en titane...

Disclamer: Les personnages sont tous à a Sunrise, mais le scénario est de moi!sans parler de leurs caractères...

Source: /Zell/ HOT-DOG! Tininininin, signé HOT-DOG! Tintintin!

/Quistis/ Un jour...je contrôlerai la BGU...

Final fantasy 8.

* * *

Merci aux revieveuses et à Lynn pour l'avis en avant-première! Et merci à Sarah, gniéhé!

* * *

Squall jura doucement et marcha en s'aidant des murs jusqu'au téléphone, ses béquilles n'étant pas à portée de main immédiate. Il y arriva au moment où le répondeur se déclanchait et décrocha en catastrophe.

_-_ Allo?

Il fronça les sourcils, s'appuyant contre le mur.

_-_ Irvine? Sa...Salut...Oui...Heu, oui, c'est bien moi qui l'ait loué...Oh,bien sûr,je l'ai finit, je le ramè...Ah... Si...Si tu veux... Ah, merde, ce sera pas possible, je serais euh, tu connaîs la clairière au fond du parc? Ouais...Tu pourras me trouver là-bas si ça te convient, bien sûr...Okay...Alors à tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et souffla un coup, grimaçant légèrement en secouant avec précaution ses jambes. Puis il regagna son lit et s'assit dessus avec l'habituelle déprime que lui causait cette incapacité à tenir debout sans ses béquilles sans souffrir. Il reconsulta sa montre et soupira en voyant qu'il lui restait encore trois bonnes heures avant le rendez-vous avec Seifer. Il se pencha en grimaçant et attrapa ses béquilles avant d'aller jusqu'à ses étagères croûlantes sous le poid de livres. Après quelques recherches il retrouva l'ouvrage que lui avait demandé Irvine, "La recherche de la sexualité chez les adolescents" et le jeta doucement sur son matelas. Puis il farfouilla un peu et dénicha un ouvrage qu'il n'avait pas encore consulté. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'aperçut que c'était le livre que Kyros lui avait offert.

_"-_ _C'est un livre que j'ai depuis mon adolescence, il m'a beaucoup aidé... J'ai vu que tu était interressé par les relations sociales, peut-être trouvera-tu certaines réponses dans ce livre..."_

Squall retourna vers son lit et se cala contre ses oreillers avant d'ouvrir la première page de _La pluie nous mouille differemment._

_" La pluie nous mouille differemment: c'est la pensée absurde que j'ai eut en ce jour d'octobre alors que j'étais planté sur ce trottoir avec ma vie en miette et les passants impassibles et ignorants se pressant autour de moi..."

* * *

_

Kyros sourit le plus sincèrement qu'il put au vieil épicier Déling et partit avec ses comissions, retenant une insulte à l'attention du vieux crétin xénophobe; franchement, il avait vraiment besoin de le fixer avec cet air inquisiteur? Pas sa faute si il avait attérit au rayon des serviettes hygiéniques, il était nouveau en ville après tout! Le fin homme rejeta ses nattes d'un geste agacé, persuadé que le crouton allait baver à tous ses clients que le nouvel homme de ménage -déjà qu'est ce que c'était que ce métier pour un mâle, je vous le demande un peu!- de Laguna Loire était un pervers de la pire espèce, sans doute dérangé et... Kyros exala un soupir frustré; et revoilà miss paranoïa... Qu'est ce qui lui permettait d'affirmer que l'épicier était une commère, après tout?

_Ma ô combien agaçante perception des gens..._

Le black eut un sourire cynique et ajusta les sacs de provisions. Il avait décidé d'aller faire les courses à pied, l'épicerie étant proche et le soleil radieux. Puis comme ça, il pourrait prouver aux pilliers du bar devant lequel il passait qu'il était bien plus costaud que ce que son apparence laissait voir... Il grogna d'indignation, se rappelant avoir entendu des sifflets sur son passage. Après avoir essuyé les citadins méprisants le voilà avec les bouseux ricanants, ô joie... M'enfin, ses employeurs au moins étaient corrects, le jeune Squall très agréable avec son intelligence discrète une fois passé le mur de timidité et Laguna...

Kyros se retrouva à sourire comme un crétin avant même d'enregistrer l'action de ses zygomatiques. Le sourire était quelque chose qui venait de façon quasi-automatique quand on pensait à cet homme-là, selon l'avis de Kyros; il n'avait jamais rencontré un type aussi gentil et adorable et était sûr que ça ne devait pas courrir les rues! Laguna était affectueux, souriant, maladroit, adorable, sexy, presque gamin...

_Halte là Seagill! Pas. Sexy. Toi et moi en avons déjà discuté, ne PAS nourrir de telles pensées envers son employeur, tu sais très bien où ça nous a mené la dernière fois! Mais il a de si beaux yeux, de si beaux cheveux, un si beau c...SEA-GILL! Pas beau le Seagill, vilain garçon! ...C'est moi où mes pensées sont de plus en plus connes!_

L'homme de ménage se retint difficilement de se frapper la tête conte le lampadaire le plus proche et bénit son teint sombre qu'il savait cacher ses joues en feu avant de se redonner une contenance en rajustant les sacs...

_-_ Hey, mais visez moi ça, r'valà la miss ménage! Agite ton plumeau, dame pipi!

_-_ Ah vouais agite ton plumeau! Arfmarfwouarf!

_Faire ou ne pas faire un doigt d'honneur? _Se demanda-t-il très sérieusement en grinçant des dents et souhaitant de toute ses forces que l'infâme bouge à poivrôts devant lequel il était obligé de repasser soit ensevelit sous terre à cet instant même.

* * *

Squall referma le livre, ne prennant pas la peine de marquer la page sâchant qu'il avait une très bonne mémoire pour ces choses là, jeta un oeil à l'horloge... 

_-_ OH BORDEL!J'SUIS A LA BOURRE!

Il empoigna ses béquilles, le livre qu'il devait repasser à Irvine et sortit le plus vite de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte claqua sur la fine silhouette toute de sombre vétue à béquilles.

Quand il arriva à la clairière, il fut accueuilli sans surprise par un Seifer fumant.

_-_ Heu...Salut...

_-_ Oh, pas d'ce sourire là avec moi! Ca march'pas!

_Enfin, presque pas...P'tain, il est trop mignon...Aaarg, Seif' , trouve-toi un plan cul!_

Squall pencha la tête sur le côté en se grattant le crâne, se demandant de quoi son ami voulait parler puis lacha l'affaire en le voyant devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il était enervé à ce point!

_-_ J'suis désolé, c'est juste que j'ai prit un bouquin pour passer le temps avant le rendez-vous et j'ai été comme qui dirait emporté dans l'histoire...Et désolé...

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en prennant un air contrit( /Squall/ ARG! OOCCCCCC/Flo/Seifer/ Oui peut-être mais kawaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!)

Seifer retint l'urgent besoin de se frapper la tête contre l'arbre le plus proche et allait repousser une gueulante quant ils entendirent un rire. Ils se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme au sourire goguenard nonchalament appuyé contre un arbre.

_-_ Qui t'es t...

_-_ Salut Irvine.

_-_ 'lo Squall...Salut blondinette!

_-_ Adieu futur macchabé... Sourit dangereusement le-dit blondinette en serrant les poings et avançant vers le châtain aux longs cheveux ondulés.

_-_ Wow wow! Calmos, j'déconnais...Sourit Irvine en levant les mains devant son visage. Alors, t'es nouveau en ville?

_-_ Irvine, tu reconnais pas Seifer?

_-_ Minute... Seifer...Almassy? Que j'sois pendu par les couilles! La terreur est de retour!

_-_ Kinneas...Comment est-c'que j'ai pu oublier le plus grand pervers que les maternelles aient jamais connus...

_-_ Pour avoir de quoi baiser plus vieux, faut charmer dès les premières classes, mon cher...Je suis pas vraiment sûr que foutre des asticots dans les cheveux des nanas soit une bonne technique de pèche...

_-_ Tu veux vraiment qu'on compare nos tableaux de chasse, Kinnéas? Tu s'rais surprit...Les bads boys ont plus la côte que les travelos, s'tu veux mon avis...

Durant l'échange, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et se tenait maintenant par le col. On aurait été dans un manga qu'on aurait vu un fond empli d'éclairs...

Squall sentit une grosse goutte de sueur derrière sa tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_-_ Hahem... Irvine, j'ai ton livre...

_-_ J'ai dû épuisé deux carnets lovers depuis mes débuts de séducteurs, blondinette...

_-_ Deux Kinnéas? Tu trouve les noms à mettre dedans dans les romans et les sites de culs?

_-_ Heu, Irvine...

_-_ C'est vrai qu'on pourrait écrire des romans sur mes conquètes... Quand aux sites de cul, pas besoin d'y aller...T'es un habitué?

_-_ Me fais pas rire, Kinnéas... _Je suis_ un site de cul... Et très visité et apprécié...

_-_ Ouais, tu paye pour qu'on vante tes pseudos-exploits!

_-_ T'y es pas du tout, Sissy... T'as rempli tes carnets avec les meufs de Balamb? Comment t'as sû que les poules et les vaches simulaient pas?

Un lent claquement de mains interrompit l'échange d'amabilités et les deux jouteurs se retournèrent vers Squall qui les applaudissaient, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et l'expression partagée entre l'amusement et l'ennui.

_-_ Beau concours, les mecs... Ironisa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent l'un en souriant, l'autre en gromellant.

_-_ Tiens Irvine, ton bouquin.

Seifer l'intercepta et ricana en lisant le titre.

_- _"La recherche de la sexualité chez les adolescents"? Qu'est'c'tu foutais avec ça, Squall?

Le garçon prit une interressante teinte de rouge.

_-_ Heu... Ben c'est que...

_-_ Notre p'tit miraculé est un chercheur! Tu le sais p't'être pas, Almassy, vu que t'étais pas dans le coin, mais Squall a passé une bonne partie de sa vie en train de roupiller dans un lit d'hôpital, faut bien qu'il se remette à jour...

Squall releva la tête pour engueuler Irvine, rouge d'embarras et vit l'expression du grand blond s'assombrir. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

_-_ Pourquoi t'avais tellement besoin de ce bouquin?

_-_ Quistis fait un meeting...

Squall sourit.

_-_ ...Et elle t'as encore enrôlé, c'est ça?

_-_ Ah, ça va... Cette nana est d'une fourberie... Ce foutu décolleté... Grimaça le châtain en soupirant. Bon, sur ce, j'vous laisse... La belle attend et elle va m'écharper vif si je me grouille pas... J'suis sûre que les rumeurs sur cette fille et son fouet sont exactes... Quoique dans certaines situations, ça doit pas être si mal... Bref, à la prochaine! Et, blondinette, essaie de te rappeler de tes _vraies_ expériences sexuelles, qu'on compare et que je te montre ce qu'un vrai mec sait faire... Bye!

_-_ T'vas tomber de haut, Kinnéas...Grogna Seifer, mais déjà Irvine s'éclipsait en riant.

_-_ Pppfff, même avec son obsession des cow-boys, ce type était plus correct étant gosse!

_-_ C'est ce que j'te disais, Seif', Irvine est devenu le plus grand courreur de la ville...

_-_ En tout cas, l'a dû tomber sur un os avec la mère Linoa! Faisait parti de ceux qui se foutaient bien d'elle... Cette garce doit bien s'venger...

_-_ Linoa n'est pas une garce... Protesta Squall.

Seifer lui jeta un coup d'oeil et haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Squall, qu'est'c't'as à rougir à chaque fois que j'mentionne le vilain p'tit canard?

Le blush du gaçon s'appronfondit alors qu'il baissait la tête, permettant à ses longues mèches auburnes de cacher son embarras. Seifer fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Me dis _pas_ que t'as un crush pour l'ex chouineuse obèse!

_-_ Ben je le dirais pas alors... Gromella le brun par dessous sa couverture de cheveux.

_-_ Merde! Tu es...Je veux dire, _vraiment?_ Depuis quand?

Squall passa un doigt nerveux sur sa cicatrice en aggripant le bord de son tee-shirt.

_-_ En...En fait, je l'apprécie beaucoup depuis...Hum, depuis qu'on est tout gosses, je veux dire, mon père et ses parents étaient très proches et par conséquents nous aussi...

_-_ Ouais ouais, j'me rappelle, elle te collait tout l'temps...

_-_ En fait, je pense qu'on pourrait plutôt dire que _je_ la collais mais bon... Bref, quand je me suis réveillé... J'ai... Enfin, j'étais un peu... décalé... enfin je l'ai revue et apparament mon affection d'enfant s'est transformé... Selon les bouquins, ça a quelque chose à voir avec ma brutale adolescence et le hormones et le fait qu'à part mon père et toi, c'était la seule figure assez proche et puis...

_-_ Ouais je vois le truc...

Seifer se gratta le crâne et finit par s'écrouler dans l'herbe avec un gros soupir. Il se sentait... agacé...

Bon, ok, il était furieux!

Et le pire c'etait qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi!

Squall était ..."amoureux"... de Linoa Heatilly, ouais, et alors! Il était censé se foutre de sa gueule et lui aménager un rencard, c'est tout!

Il se força à se calmer, ne voulant pas paraître plus bizarre à son ami qu'il devait sans doutre l'être.

_-_ Et alors, Dit-il d'un ton qu'il réussit à rendre nonchalent, t'as fais quoi pour le moment?

Le brun soupira et s'assit plus précautioneusement à côté du blond.

_-_ Rien. Et je compte bien continuer à ne rien faire.

La réponse morose surprit Seifer qui s'attendait plus à un blush et des balbutiemments.

_-_ Pourquoi?

_-_ Tu m'as bien regardé! Répondit le garçon avec un sourire amer. Je suis un gosse dans un corps d'adolescent! Je ne sais même pas comment faire quand je suis dans une pièce de plus de dix personnes, j'arrive même pas à tenir sur mes foutues guibolles sans ces foutues béquilles et tout le monde se fout de moi ici! Je suis un monstre, Seif'... Murmura-t-il. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi je suis pas mort il y a neuf ans...

A ces derniers mots presque inaudibles, Seifer se glaça. Il lui semblait que tout son corps se tendait, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais plier ses membres. Puis une intense colère le submergea et avant même que son cerveau comprenne le sens de ses gestes, il avait plaqué un Squall héberlué sur l'herbe et le surplombait, les yeux ardents.

_-_ H...Hey! Protesta le brun avant d'avoir le sifflet coupé en voyant l'expression noire de son ami.

_-_ Ne. T'avise. Plus. _Jamais_. de dire _ça_! Articula Seifer en serrant les épaules du brun à l'en faire grimacer.

_-_ Sei...

_-_ _PLUS JAMAIS_!

Figé, Squall acquiesca lentement n'osant même pas cligner des paupières sur ses yeux bleus-gris écarquillés.

_-_ O...Okay... Considère que j'ai même pas prononcé cette phrase, d'accord? Maintenant...Heu, tu peux...Au moins desserrer tes mains..? Ca fait... Un petit peu mal, quand même...

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant toujours le regard mal-assuré de Squall de ses iris jades bouillonnantes. Puis après un moment qui sembla durer infiniment au brun, il relâcha son étreinte et se rassit à côté de lui.

_-_ Ouais. On va faire comme si t'avais rien dis... On va faire ça...

Squall comprit le message.

_Et on va faire comme si t'avais jamais pensé ça aussi... T'as interêt à ne plus jamais penser ça..._

_-_ ...Ouais...

Un silence inconfortable s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Squall se mordait la lèvre inférieure en jetant de furtifs coups d'oeils à la silhouette tendue de son ami et détourna vite fait les yeux en voyant le visage du blond encore impregné de colère. Après un moment, il l'entendit soupirer et demander.

_-_ Alors ton genre de fille, c'est les chouineuses obèses...

Trop soulagé de voir qu'apparament Seifer avait lâché l'affaire, le brun répondit au quart de tour.

_-_ Heeeey! Elle n'est plus ni chouineuse ni obèse! Elle est devenue très belle... Et puis en plus, les goûts et les couleurs se discutent pas! Tiens si ça se trouve, tu te tapais des personnes que je trouverais trop moches!

Seifer eut un petit sourire narquois et ses yeux luirent machiavéliquement. Il se pencha sur le brun et murmura en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Mon type, c'est les bruns aux yeux bleus, et dugenre assez fins... Que ce soit des mecs ou des nanas...

_-_ C'est vachement défini... Répondit Squall en fronçant les sourcils et tentant de ne pas trop rougir.

Même si Seifer était son ami d'enfance et se foutait de lui, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise quand on envahissait son espace.

_-_ C'est parce qu'j'avais un modèle à la base...

A l'expression curieuse de Squall, Seifer ricana et l'éclaira, goguenard.

_-_ La première fois que j't'ai vu à la maternelle, j't'ai pris pour une fille...

_-_ KWA! Oh, minute, merde, j'me souviens... Tu m'as foutu un ver de terre dans les cheveux... C'était pour ça! Mais qu'est ce que ça a...Oh...

Le brun devint prune, se rappelant soudainement qu'il _était_ brun aux yeux bleus...

_-_ Tu... Tu-tu-tu-tu...

Seifer rejeta la tête en arrière dans un grand rire.

_-_ Tir'pas c'te tronche d'Kinnéas d'vant un contrat d'chasteté! Mais ouais, on peut dire qu't'as été un peu genre mon premier crush, quoi! 'Prés, comme dirait les psys dans ton bouquin, c'est resté, du coup, tous les bruns/brunes aux yeux bleus de LA sont passés par mon pieu...

_-_ ...Irvine a raison...

_-_ Gné?

_-_ ...T'as vraiment de drôles de façon de draguer... Foutre des vers dans les cheveux...Et en plus, tu faisais ça à toutes les filles, courreur! Maugréa moqueusement Squall en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

_-_ Heeey, sourit Seifer en encaissant, ricanant, t'as pas r'marqué qu'j't'en avais mis un super gros? Preuve d'mon infatuation...

Il mimiqua un baiser et papillona des paupières. Squall grogna et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en guise de représaille, connaissant l'amour qu'avait son ami pour sa coiffure méticuleusement gélifiée.

_-_ Heeeey! Mon gel, p'tit con!

_-_ T'apprendras à m'avoir prit pour une fille...

_-_ Pas ma faute si t'as des traits trop fins, vieux!

_Ouais... Pas ta faute, pas de la mienne... Et pourtant on m'en fait le reproche...On m'en a toujours fait le reproche..._

_-_ Oh Squall? Qu'est c'qui y a?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées moroses et secoua la tête pour signifier à Seifer que ce n'était rien. Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne des paroles du pus jeune.

_"- C'est justement ça, le hic, Seif'! J'ai le physique d'un garçon de dix-sept ans... Et encore... "_

_...Et encore..._

Le blond se rappela aussi ce qu'on disait sur le petit brun dans leur enfance... Fille manquée, chochotte, barbie,lopette... Et se sentit très con.

_Merde, j'avais oublié qu'il avait tendance à complexer...Mais quel con j'fais moi..._

_-_ M'enfin, j'me rappelle qu'on avait tous nos complexes... Y avait Dintch le chialeur, Tilmitt la surexcité, Kinnéas l'obsédé du far-west et pervers, Linoa la chouineuse obèse...

_-_ Seif!

_-_ Bah quoi c'est vrai! Trepes miss-je-sais-tout, Xu la psycho, Nida qui bouffait ses crottes de nez... Moi qu'était un peu vache avec tout l'monde...

_-_ Un peu! Seif', je veux pas te vexer mais t'étais la terreur des primaires... Personne osait t'approcher... Sauf les plus grands... Grimaça Squall en se rappelant de Roddrick et compagnie.

_-_ Ouais... Mêmes les adultes voulaient pas avoir affaire à moi... Sauf 'Déa, Cid et ton père... Ma mère quand elle était encore en vie... Ils disaient qu'j'étais comme mon vieux et qu'j'allais finir alcolo et bon à pas grand chose comme lui... Il ricana amèrement. Et r'garde, ils ont eut raisons...

Squall regarda son ami qui avait le regard tourné vers le ciel et se voulait nonchalent. Mais il savait que le sujet était blessant et que le blond en était affecté. Il se rappelerai sans doute toujours de ces jours-là, trois mois après la mort d'Ultimecia Almassy, où il avait pour la première fois vu son ami craquer. Ils avaient alors six et cinq ans et Squall avait découvert le petit blond roulé en boule dans l'une de leurs cachettes.

**_Flash-back:_**

Il tenait son ballon multicolore, le dernier présent de sa mère, serré contre lui et l'avait fixé sans un mot tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui en guise de réconfort muet. Il savait, même à cet âge, qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre la peine immense de son ami. Il le savait aussi sûrement qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas pleurer comme son père en pensant à sa mère. Raine Leonheart était morte à sa naissance, lui laissant la vie et son nom de famille. Il ne l'avait pas connue comme Seifer avait connu sa mère. Il savait juste qu'elle était morte, qu'il n'avait pas de maman comme les autres enfants et il ressentait parfois un manque étrange mais... Il avait connu Ultimecia et avait vu à quel point Seifer y était attaché. Et il était navré et frustré de ne pas pouvoir comprendre la douleur de son ami ne serait-ce que pour alléger le poid de sa souffrance.

Au bout d'un moment durant lequel le regard de Seifer ne l'avait pas quitté, le blond croissa.

_-_ Mon papa est encore sortit... Il m'a encore laissé tout seul... Alors j'suis venu ici...

Squall hocha la tête et farfouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir deux barres chocolatées qu'il donna à Seifer. Le garçon les prit en bougeant un peu de sa position initiale et les dévorat avant de s'appuyer contre le mur partiellement détruit de l'ancien château d'eau à côté de son ami.

_-_ T'm'as cherché beaucoup d'temps?

_-_ Hnhn. J'ai fait que trois cachettes avant celle-là.

_-_ Alors t'as mit beaucoup de temps, idiot...

_-_ Nan. J'savais que t'étais là mais je voulais récupérer les barres de chocolats et j'savais plus où elles étaient.

Seifer gromella une acceptation puis se replongea dans un silence de quelques minutes. Ca n'ennuyait d'habitude pas vraiment Squall, qui était un enfant assez silencieux de nature, mais lorsque Seifer se taisait, ça voulait dire que quelque chose l'embêtait. Seifer avait été très peu bavard durant ces trois mois...

La petite voix étrangement vulnérable du blond transperça alors le silence.

_-_ Tu crois que je suis méchant?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Hnhn. T'es gentil avec moi. Répondit-il comme une évidence.

_-_ ... Les autres... Ils disent que mon papa fait de vilaines choses depuis que maman est partie... Ils disent qu'il boit beaucoup d'al...alcolol...alacool...

_-_ Alcool. Mon papa dit que c'est pas bien d'en boire parce que ça fait mal à la tête et ça fait faire des trucs stupides.

_-_ Vouais... Et ben ils disent que c'est ça que fait mon papa... Qu'il est méchant et qu'il est redevenu le méchant qu'il était avant maman... Et ils ont dit aussi... Que comme je lui ressemblait j'allais êt'comme lui... Renifla le blond à la grande surprise de Squall.

_-_ Seif'?

Le garçon se mit à trembler et quelques sanglots lui échappèrent.

_-_ Y a plus...Personne... qui m'aime...ni pa...papa...ni...

Squall ouvrit des yeux impossiblement grand et ses iris passèrent par toutes les nuances de gris en un temps record à cause de son affolement. Seifer pleurait! Seifer pleurait! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire!

_-_ Moi...moi j't'aime beaucoup! T'es mon ami! Mon meilleur ami! T'es... Pleure pas Seif'! S'il te plaîs...

Le blond leva ses yeux jades baignés de larmes vers son ami et articula parmis ses larmes.

_-_ C...C'est vrai..?

_-_ Dequoi? Tuveuxunmouchoir?uneaut'barred'chocolat?un...

_-_ T'es...mon meilleur ...a...mi..? Et tu m'ai...me...beau..beaucoup..?

_-_ Bien sûr!

_-_ Mê...même si les aut'gens... ils m'aiment...pas?

Squall prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et s'attela à essuyer les jous maculées du blond tout en lui répondant.

_-_ Mon papa il m'a dit qu'il fallait pas que les autres gens t'in...t'infulance...t'influance. Ca veut dire que ce que les autres ils disent tu dois pas tout le temps l'écouter surtout si c'est des méchantes paroles parce que les autres ils te connaissent pas comme ceux qui t'aiment et qui sont toujours avec toi te connaissent. Moi je suis tout le temps avec toi donc je te connaîs et je te dis que t'es pas méchant! T'es mon ami!

Le blond renifla une dernière fois puis repoussa la main de Squall. Il se frotta rudement les yeux et les joues et refixa son regard sur son ami qui le regardait avec appréhension, craignant une autre crise.

_-_ Tu dis à personne que j'ai pleuré, ok?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du brun rassuré et ses yeux passèrent au bleu.

_-_ T'as pas pleuré!

_-_ Bon, on va jouer ou quoi? Gromella Seifer embarrassé en poussant Squall à l'extérieur, histoire qu'il ne voit pas ses joues devenues bien rouges.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque sortis, une impulsion prit Seifer et il entoura brusquement le brun de ses petits bras, pressant son visage dans la douce tignasse auburne. Squall fut tenté de se dégager, par reflexe, mais finalement n'en fit rien. Obscurement il comprit que Seifer en avait besoin et que c'était la façon du blond de lui dire merci et qu'il était aussi son meilleur ami quoiqu'il arrive. Puis la pression se relâcha et il prit la main du plus vieux pour arriver plus vite dehors.

**_Fin du flash-back._**

_-_... Ce que les gens pensent ne doit pas t'influancer... Ils ne te connaissent, après tout. Et je ne t'ai encore jamais vu te saouler depuis que t'es ici... Pour moi t'es toujours ce bon vieux Seif'...

Le blond se redressa et regarda Squall, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme si un souvenir lui était revenu d'un coup. Puis il sourit, de ce sourire innocent qu'il ne montrait quasiment pas, et frappa amicalement le brun sur l'épaule.

_-_ Tu fais dans l'réchauffé, vieux!

_-_ Bah, quand c'est vrai, pas besoin d'innover...

_-_ P'tit con, va... Hey, t'm'as pas parlé de vot'nouveau larbin!

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en dise? Il est un peu plus vieux que mon père, bel homme...

_-_ Aaaaah ouaaaaaaiiiis?

_-_ Vire moi cette expression de pervers, Seif', il est brun mais n'a pas les yeux bleus... Sussura Squall.

Sur un haussement d'épaules déçu de Seifer, il ricana et continua.

_-_ Très sympa, beaucoup d'esprit, complètement gateux devant mon père, mais il fait ce genre d'effet à tout l'monde... Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant glousser le blond. Il s'appelle Kyros Seagill et vient de Los...

_-_ Minute, _Kyros Seagill!_ Merde!

* * *

Laguna prit sa serviette entre ses dents, cala sa veste sur une jambe et sortit ses clés de sa poche en tenant debout par on ne saura jamais quel miracle. Il s'appuya momentanement sur la poignée pour se stabiliser et... 

_-_ WOAH!

S'écrasa dans l'entrée, tête la première dans un grand bruissement de feuilles tout droit sorties de sa serviette mal fermée.

_-_ Qu'est ce que...LAGUNA! Vous allez bien!

L'homme réussit à sortir sa tête du labyrinthe qu'était devenu sa veste et se retrouva à fixer un Kyros torse-nu en tablier au visage inquiet... Et ne put lui répondre tout de suite, son esprit entièrement focalisé sur le sens de sa vue alors que ses yeux faisait un cheking complet de l'homme de ménage au-dessus de lui, des muscles fins mais bien dessinés, de la péllicule de sueur faisant briller la peau sombre, du cou puissant, des lèvres pleines, du regard en amande noir si profond... De ces lèvres qui bougeaient sensuellement...

_-_ guna... Laguna... Laguna, est ce que vous m'entendez!

_-_ Hein... Hein! ha heu oui... Vous disiez? Sourit le brun niaisement.

L'employé secoua la tête tel Squall dans ses grands jours et tendit une main secourable à son patron. Ce dernier s'empressa de la saisir en se confondant en excuse, loupant le sourire indulgent pour ne pas dire attendrit de Kyros.

Il n'avait pas manqué de voir l'expression rêveuse et le rougissement adorable de Laguna alors que le regard vert se promenait sur lui... Il avait même eut du mal à réprimer un frisson en sentant les orbes de cet homme tant convoité carresser son corps...

Kyros secoua vivement la tête en suivant son employeur babillant dans la cuisine.

C'était son employeur, precisement, et il ne fallait pas qu'il oubli ça.

Mais ne pas céder à la tentation allait s'avérer ô combien plus difficile que prévu, songeat-il en laisant vagabonder son regard sur le ferme fessier le précédant...

TBC...


	8. Et quand l'amitié devint amour

Pseudo: Les fleurs des pensées noires...

/Squall/ Puissent-elles vite faner...

/Seifer/ Et servir de purin...

J'en connaîs qui vont finir chez Ondine si ils continue à faire preuve de mauvaise volontées...

Florinoir ou la mal-aimée des bishos...

/Irvine/ Ce qui ne l'empêche absolument pas de nous harceler...

/Zell/ PITIE! STOP!

/Laguna/ J'ai peur...

/Kyros/ Moi aussi... A ce train-là, tu ne sera jamais dans mon lit...

Titre: Vicissitudes.

Genre: UA, Yaoi, OOC...

/Squall/ Beuhahahahahouiiiiiiiiiin!

/Seifer/ Là, là, ma douce... Hinhinhinhinhin...

Enfin, y en a qui ont certains traîts caractéristiques quand même... Doc, augmentez la dose de prozac, il a presque atteint sa gunblade...Ca c'est du Squall, même drogué et attaché, il trouve quand même le moyen d'attenter à la vie de Seify!

Disclamer: Les personnages sont tous à a Sunrise, mais le scénario est de moi!sans parler de leurs caractères...

Source: /Nida/ Piloter est ma fonction, Nida mon nom, être un personnage secondaire ma damnatiiiiooooooon!

/Ward/.../Où est mon harpon quand j'en ai le plus besoin/

Final fantasy 8.

* * *

_" La vie m'a faite de nombreuses surprises et honnêtement, le taux de celles que j'ai aimé a été très largement en-dessous de celles que j'ai détestée... Quand je regardais les autres au lycée, je me demandais si ils étaient tous tels qu'ils se comportaient ou si ils cachaient des choses. Comme je pouvais en être jaloux, de ces types populaires entourés de potes et de conquêtes, pleins aux as et arrogants, sûrs d'un avenir radieux! Puis un jour j'ai vu l'un d'eux, la tête basse, récupérer ses affaires de son casier et partir sans avoir relever les yeux ni avoir fait flasher ses dents parfaites à sa court. J'ai apprit plus tard que son père le battait et que sa mère avait liquidé tout le pactole famillial au Casino... Entre suggérer une ombre derrière la façade et actuellement en constater une, il y a une marge, et il m'a fallu un petit moment pour assimiler... Ensuite, je n'ai plus jamais envié quelqu'un sans l'arrière pensée que sa vie n'était peut-être pas réellement meilleure que la mienne... _

_Mais il se trouve que je suis humain, que je m'appitoie sur mon sort, et que donc, j'aime toujours comparer. Ma vie est un tas de crottes que des milliers de pieds écrase et étale sur le trottoir, et c'est quelque part rassurant de penser être seul et ô combien supérieur dans sa déchéance aux autres..."_

Squall soupira et referma le livre, songeur. Habitant dans un petit patelin sans prétention, il savait déjà que tout le monde avait des probèmes qu'ils préféraient cacher. Dans ce monde, si la façade est belle et rutilente, on peut laisser pourrir les fondations... Et quand ça craquera, on se rebalancera la faute indéfiniment... Il regardait les infos et savaient que dans les grandes villes, pas mal de gens se foutaient en l'air et que les autres tombaient des nues en apprenant qu'ils avaient des soucis qui les avaient rongés de l'intérieur...

Mais ce qu'il savait sur ses voisins, à force de commérages, constituait-il toute l'ombre? Squall n'en était pas très fier, mais il prêtait une grande attention aux babillages des commères. Il avait soif de comprendre le comportement humain et ses voisins étaient les cobayes de son étude, en quelque sorte. Bien sûr, il gardait pour lui ce qu'il avait appris, il n'était pas du genre bavard, de toute façon, et appréciait la discrétion. Il se sentait suffisemment mal comme ça de s'introduire tel un voleur dans les secrets des autres! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, son fiêvreux espoir de réintégrer la société prennant le pas sur ses remords...

Il savait que monsieur Mitchell avait des pulsions pédophiles réprimées à grand peine et que c'était pour cette raison que sa femme l'avait quitté, emmenant leurs trois enfants. Monsieur Mitchell était un homme rondelet et jovial, respecté de la communauté et toujours enclin à raconter des anecdotes amusants durant les fêtes. On disait de sa femme que c'était encore l'une de ces ambitieuses partie pour la Grande vie en embarquant les mômes, telle l'ingrate qu'elle était. Squall avait apprit la vérité par le psychiatre de l'homme alors qu'il patientait à l'hopîtal lors d'une séance de réeducation.

Il savait que la mère de Fujin était cleptomane et que la jeune fille avait perdu son oeil, non à cause d'un incident avec un couteaux, mais parce que Fujin avait surprit sa mère en train de voler l'argent que son association lui avait confié et que la femme, dans sa rage d'avoir été découverte ,avait frappé sa fille de neuf ans avec le coupe-papier du bureau. Fujin lui avait raconté ça en ajoutant que c'était pour cette raison que son père et elle avait déménagé à Balamb, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la détenue qu'était sa mère. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle et son père lui interdisait tout contacts.

Il connaissait d'autres sordides histoires du même acabit, allant de la prise de drogues dures aux perversions sur les animaux, des travers passés ou encore d'actualités. Balamb constituait un assez interessant échantillon d'humains.

Mais Squall savait qu'il ne connaissait pas tout. Il le savait en se basant sur le sujet qu'il avait le plus de mal à aborder; lui-même.

Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un connaisse ses tendances suicidaires. Ni son père, ni son psychiatre. Il y avait juste ces paroles malheureuses qu'il avait laissé echapper devant Seifer.

_-_ Quel con... Pourquoi j'ai été lui raconter ça, moi aussi... Murmura-t-il en frappant légèrement la tête contre le montant du lit.

Il espérait vraiment que son ami ait oublié ça... La façon dont il avait réagit avait ébahi Squall; il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de colère et de...peur dans le regard du blond. Mais ça lui avait fait plaisir aussi... Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que son père qui serait affecté par sa disparition...

Le brun soupira et recogna un peu plus fort son crâne contre le bois; imbécile, imbécile, _imbécile!_

Parfois il haïssait le fait d'avoir des gens qui tiennent à lui, le retenant de partir. Il se détestait de prendre plaisir à cet attachement au boulet qu'il était devenu, se sentant lâche, horrible et opportuniste.

Enfin, il n'était pas non plus au point de non-retour. Il éprouvait quand même du plaisir à vivre, n'était pas en dépression vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il prevoyait de se foutre en l'air... Juste ces pensées noires... Il ne ferait jamais ça à son père... Il était tout ce qui restait au brave homme...

* * *

Au tintement de la sonette - l'air de Rudolph le renne au nez rouge qui ravissait tant Laguna et mortifiait tant Squall- Kyros jeta son torchon et chantonnant un "j'arrive j'arrive!" très jazzy. Après quelque petits pas et un demi-tour à la Michael Jackson, il arriva pile poil devant la porte et ouvrit, un sourire formel de bienvenue aux lèvres qui se changea vite en expression d'heureuse surprise sincère en voyant le grand blond à la cigarette lui adresser un petit salut.

_-_ Ca alors! Seifer! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir!

_-_ Kyros, j'te rappelle que Balamb est un trou... On se s'rait vu d'toute façon...

_-_ Oh oui mais... Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir rester dans le coin... Mais comment as-tu su où j'étais? Oh, laisse moi deviner, t'es allé faire des courses dans l'antre aux commères et tu as entendu parler de la dame-pipi perverse aux serviettes hygiéniques...

Seifer haussa un sourcil, partagé entre la confusion et l'amusement.

_-_ Laisse tomber... Soupira Kyros.

_-_ Le charme des p'tits trou à rats... Ricana le blond. Nan, en fait, tu bosses chez mon ami d'enfance.

_-_ Squall? Mais c'est super! Il est à l'étage, tu veux le voir?

_-_ Ouais, sûr.

Kyros lui sourit et lui indiqua la cuisine.

_-_ Je suppose que tu connaîs les lieux... Même si ça a du changer depuis le temps mais bon! Je vais chercher Squall, parce que quand il bouquine celui-là...

Seifer ricana et se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que Kyros montait à l'étage. Après avoir farfouillé un peu, il trouvaun verre et du soda qu'il sirota en surveillant machinalement la porte. Enfin il entendit les pas et le bruit des béquilles accompagnés des voix et il se redressa sur son siège en voyant apparaître les deux personnes.

_-_ Salut Seif'! Alors c'est bien le bon Kyros!

L'homme de ménage haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Il m'a parlé d'toi hier, c'est pour ça qu'j'ai voulu passer, histoire de saluer quoi...

_-_ Très sympathique de ta part!

Squall et lui s'installèrent avec un verre.

La discution fut très agréable et ils se séparèrent avec la proposition de remettre ça plus souvent. Sur le pas de la porte, Kyros retint Seifer tandis que Squall passait le jardin.

_-_ Alors c'est lui, le privilegié?

_-_ Hé?

_-_ Dans le car, tu m'avais dis que personne n'avait le droit de t'appeler Seif...

Le blond s'agita et prit une clope.

_-_ Squall est mon meilleur pote.

L'homme de ménage se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un sourire puis le laissa tracer pour rejoindre le brun aux béquilles. Il regarda les jeunes hommes s'éloigner vers le parc puis secoua la tête, désabusé.

_-_ Décidemment nous avons beaucoup de points communs mon cher Seifer...

Puis il rentra s'occuper de la lessive, priant son esprit d'éviter de vagabonder sur les sous-vètements de Laguna.

* * *

Un mois passa. Un mois dans une petite ville tranquille que Seifer, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à son père, commençait à apprécier. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de s'ennuyer et de penser à Los Angeles et sa bande de petites frappes, à ses conquêtes et la vie trépidante qu'il menait dans la mégapôle mais...

Ouais, la vie était pas si mal dans ce coin...

Edéa et Cid étaient sympas avec lui et leur maison était proprette et semblait toujours ensoleillés, comme dans les séries. Ca le changeait de l'appartement pourrit sentant l'alcool vomit et le tabac froid et des rebuffades incohérantes de son vieux sur fond de bavardages cathodique... Ici la télé n'était presque jamais allumée et la voix d'Edéa accompagnait la radio dans la cuisine. C'était horriblement faux, ok, mais... Comme dirait Cid avec son air de chiot adorateur, mignon tout plein.

C'était rare d'entendre les sirènes et les cris ici. Si rares en fait, que les premières nuits avaient été un peu étrange, sans le bruit de fond auquel il s'était habitué.

Puis pour remplacer la bande de bons à quedalle qu'il fréquentait jadis, il y avait déjà Kyros avec son humour cynique et son vécu à L A, puis, surprennament, Raijin Zabac et Fujin.

Et oui, il était devenu comme cul et chemise avec ces deux-là... Ils étaient assez proches de Squall et Seifer avait apprit à les connaître et les apprécier. Raijin, la grosse brute qui neferait pas de mal à une mouche, enfin, sauf si on s'attaquait à Fujin à qui il vouait un amour confinant à l'îdolatrie, et la-dite Fujin à la langue et l'esprit acérés et aux coups faciles. Seifer trouvait plus de plaisir à être avec eux en même pas un foutu mois qu'il n'en avait eu avec ses anciens pseudos-potes pendant des années...

Il y avait aussi Irvine, le pervers avec qui il s'engueulait sur une base régulière avec toujours autant de plaisir à ces arguments. Squall abordait toujours un air de martyr dans ces cas-là ce qui ne faisait qu'intensifier le désir des deux rigolos à se chicaner sur leurs conquètes... Sans parler que depuis qu'Irvine connaîssait le genre de conquêtes de Seifer, le pauvre garçon se faisait mettre en boîte sans merci par les dragueurs...

Puis Quistis Trepes, que Seifer avait croisé en allant boire un coup avec Raijin et Fujin. La jeune femme, devenue pour le moins magnifique, l'avait fixé de ses sévères yeux bleus et avait claqué de la langue en le remettant. Fujin, qui avait une certaine admiration pour la blonde l'avait invitée et les quatre avaient passé un bon moment, contrairement à ce que Seifer aurait pû penser.

Selphie lui était rentrée dedans alors qu'elle abordait un sourire effrayant de machiavélisme. Elle lui avait ensuite bondit dessus et lui avait exposé son plan pour se venger de Zell, arguant qu'il était un pro pour emmerder le monde. Loin de se sentir insulté et mit de bonne humeur après le cassage en règle d'Irvine qui avait même fait rire aux larmes Squall, le grand blond avait accepté d'aider la brunette. Le plan qui avait consisté à exposer les plus humiliants sous-vètements du garçon sur la fontaine de la place la plus fréquentée avait eut un effet des plus satisfaisants et depuis, la jeune fille lui demandait conseil à chaques coups fourrés.

Nida l'avait croisé une fois, avait reconnu le grand sourire moqueur et s'était littéralement sauvé. Il l'évitait comme la peste.

Quand à Zell... Héhé, on pouvait apercevoir un nuage noir strié d'éclairs dans son aura quand ils se croisaient, le garçon n'ayant apparement pas digéré le coup de la fontaine...

La première fois que Laguna l'avait revu, il l'avait littéralement étouffé sous son étreinte et le grand blond avait eu de la peine à retenir son émotion, s'étant toujours sentit si coupable vis à vis du brave homme... C'était comme s' il était revenu dans le passé avec cette personne qu'il avait toujours un peu considéré, dans les secrets de son coeur, comme une figure paternelle lorsque son véritable père avait sombré...

Ouaip, Seifer était somme toute, bien content d'être retourné à Balamb... Bon sang, il aurait jamais revu Squall sinon!

Le seul hic, c'est qu'il avait pas encore trouvé de quoi remplacer ses nombreux amants. Non pas qu'il y ait que des laiderons,nottament ses "amis" d'enfance qui avaient foutrement bien grandis mais... Quelque chose l'empêchait de se comporter comme celui qu'il était à LA.

Et Seifer ne pouvait plus se leurrer sur ce qu'était ce "quelque chose".

Ce mois et quelque passé à connaître de nouveau Squall, retrouver les petits tics qu'il se rappelait de leurs enfances, trouver ce qui avait changé en lui...

Et merde, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça aille plus loin que de l'amitié!

Seifer écrasa rageusement sa cigarette sur le parapet. Puis il s'écarta et s'allongea sur l'herbe, une main en travers du visage, son trench-coat-qu'il allait devoir songer à quitter, les températures augmentant- déployé sous lui.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à Squall comme ça. Pas à un niveau physique. Et encore moins à un niveau... sentimental...

C'était son ami. Le plus ancien, le plus proche. C'était...

Il était intouchable.

A cause de ça, puis...

Il n'était pas près. Squall le lui avait avoué, il se sentait complètement paumé dans ce domaine là... Et Seifer ne profiterait jamais de la confusion de son ami pour parvenir à l'avoir, jamais. Ce serait comme d'abuser d'un gosse. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace, encore moins Squall.

Et même sans ça, il lui avait assez gaché la vie comme ça! Merde, à cause de lui il avait perdu la moitié de sa vie, pas besoin d'en rajouter! Le brun avait besoin de quelqu'un de sûr sur qui s'appuyer, pas d'une grande gueule délinquante comme lui!

Puis de toute façon, c'était à sens unique... Squall avait un crush pour Linoa Heartilly. Ben tiens...

Une vague de colère l'envahit, sans qu'il puisse se raisonner. Il était dingue de jalousie rien que d'y penser!

Ses poings se crispèrent.

Le blond se savait possessif à l'extrème. Il ne cherchait même pas à arranger ce traît de caractère. Le partage était pas son truc, et ne le serait sans doute jamais, point-barre. Et il savait aussi qu'il l'avait toujours été particulièrement avec Squall. Combien de crises avait-il pû bien faire au petit brun quand il le voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne le savait plus... Il se rappelait encore de la brûlante colère qui colorait sa vision de rouge lorsqu'il apercevait le timide Squall répondre au sourire ou participer à une conversation sans lui... Il arrivait alors en deux temps trois mouvements, empoignait le bras du plus jeune et l'entraînait à sa suite, sans même un regard à ceux qui accaparait l'attention du brun. Le petit Squall avait bien sûr protesté au début, mais s'apercevant que Seifer ne changerait pas de comportement, avait lâché l'affaire. Aujourd'hui, Seifer pouvait appréhender le comportement égoïste qu'il avait eu, mais n'arrivait pas à éprouver véritablement de remords; dans son esprit, Squall avait été à lui... Et quelque part au fond de lui, il ressentait toujours cela. C'était malsain, voire insultant pour son ami, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la pensée de résider dans sa tête...D'autant plus que Squall, dans le but de ne pas le fâcher, avait accepté d'être ainsi écarté des autres, parraissant presque n'exister que pour l'irrascible petit blond...

Le grand blond soupira, désespéré de voir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment évolué, tout compte fait...

_-_ Seifer!

Il craqua une paupière et aperçut une silhouette bloquant les rayons du soleil. L'ombre se pencha, révélant le visage souriant de Linoa Heartilly.

_-_ Linoa... Marmonna-t-il en guise de salut, peu enclin à supporter la présence de sa "rivale".

Mais la jeune femme ne perçut pas son manque de chaleur et s'assit à côté de lui, commençant à discuter de tout et de rien.

Il y avait un autre problème. Durant ces semaines, la jolie brune avait semblé chercher sa compagnie, lui envoyant des piques, puis lui souriant, le touchant plus que nécessaire entre connaissances...

Seifer n'était pas un idiot, encore moins un inexpérimenté en la matière; Linoa le draguait... Et pour une fille à l'apparence de princesse, elle y allait plutôt franco, il trouvait... Il se demandait si Squall s'en était aperçut mais il n'osait lui poser la question... En tout cas, si le brun l'avait comprit, il faisait du bon boulot en le cachant...

_-_ ... Selphie n'a donc pas arrêté de ricaner et Zell était furieux donc le repas s'est terminé en... Tu m'écoutes, oui!

_-_ Nan, pas un brin...

Elle renifla et lui donna une légère tape sur la tête. Les rebuffades du blond n'avaient pas d'effets sur elle. Elle savait que Seifer avait un sale caractère et qu'ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches mais...

Elle était attirée par lui. Il était beau, dangereux, venait d'une ville où il se passait des choses et avait eu une vie beaucoup plus interressante que n'importe lequel des garçons de Balamb.

Et...

Elle avait toujours adoré les bad boys au coeur tendre... C'était son fantasme, dirons-nous... Seifer n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui on voulait en découdre, c'était clair...Mais elle avait eu l'occasion de l'observer avec des gens avec lesquels il se permettait de se relâcher et... Il pouvait être... gentil, du moins dans son genre... Et il n'avait pas rejeté Squall malgrès sa condition, remontant considérablement dans son estime! Pour quelqu'un qui se targait d'avoir été la terreur de LA -histoires à l'appuie, et quelles histoires!- c'était vraiment craquant de le voir limite aux petits soins pour le brun infirme!

Bref, Linoa était revenue de son opinion initiale concernant le blond au trench-coat... Et elle espérait bien en faire son petit-ami d'ici peu!

TBC...

* * *

Ok, c'est gnangnan... Squall est plus choupinou que jamais, Linoa commence à devenir dangereuse, Seifer est sappy...

Mwahahahahahaha, vive le OOC!

/Squall/ Attends un peu qu'on m'ôte ces liens en titane! Attends un peu!

/Seifer/ Tain, l'a une de ces résistances au prozac! J'suis admiratif...(Lui refait une piqouze avec un rire machiavélique)

/Edéa/Nous pouvons continer... Et Polochon l'ours vécu heureux avec Spaguetitia l'araignée...

/Squall/ Gagueubouh!

(Florinoir secoue la tête alors que Seifer se roule par terre...)


	9. Les nerfs montent

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Vicissitudes.

Genre: UA, Yaoi, OOC...Faites gaffe ils parlent paaaaas bien!

/Squall/J'en ai marre, tout le monde il est méchant avec môa et j'ai pô ma gunblade pour les tuer...

/Seifer/ T'inquiètes, honey, moi, l'incontestable homme de la maison, te défendrai jusqu'à la mort...

(Seifer se casse en courrant alors qu'un rugissement et le bruit de quelques chaînes qui pètent accompagnent la tentative de libération d'un squall enragé)

Disclamer: Les personnages sont tous à a Sunrise, mais le scénario est de moi!sans parler de leurs caractères...

Source: /Laguna/ Vous allez rire... J'ai malencontreusement renversé ma tasse du diabolo-grenadine-menthe-coco sur une poussette provoquant la fureur d'une mère de famille qui, en voulant m'assomer, à trébuché sur mon parapluie posé par inadvertance sur un socle de vase Ming qui s'est brisé en mille morceaux sur le pied chaussé d'une sandale d'un jeune homme qui, sous la douleur, a écrasé la main tenant un cornet de glace sur la figure de sa tendre amie qui lui a retournée une baffe qui...

/Quistis, tapotant l'épaule d'un Kyros au bord de la crise de nerfs/ Là, là... Laguna, pourquoi aviez vous pris un parapluie par un temps auusi clair, au fait?

/Laguna/ Et bien, là aussi c'est une drôle de chose... Je voulais passer sous les jets d'eau du jardin du musée en chantant "I singing in the rain"!

/Squall/ Ce type n'est pas mon père... C'est pas possible!

Final fantasy 8.

* * *

Bonne lecture! Et pour Eiko, je dis merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Et en effet,Squall est OOC mais il en est plus à ça près!(Squall défonce quelques T-rex auxquelq il a foutu des lunettes, une perruque châtaine, un clavier et une page Word)...Il s'en remettra...Merci encore à Kitty la tortionnaire de Riry et Duo (entre autres) et Alex qui se jète avec courage aux prises avec mes fautes tout en prodiguant d'hilarantes et chouettes remarques!

* * *

Connaître le désir, l'attirance, la si mignonne et horriblement embarrassante épreuve du premier rendez-vous avec les rougissements et les cafouillages de rigueur... Apprendre l'affreuse réalité que quoi que vous fassiez, vous n'aurez pas la superbe histoire d'amour et de passion mouvementée que vous attendiez en lisant les Harlequins de votre mère... Non, je ne suis pas ce beau mec à la peau parfaitement bronzée sous une chemise entre-ouverte, à la machoire carrée, au regard sombre et langoureux et à la chevelure féline et ma première petite amie n'était pas cette créature aux formes divines et à la coiffure suivant aussi bien les nouvelles tendances que le vent... Nous nous sommes coincés nos appareils dentaires en nous embrassant et je suis positif qu'elle m'a plus bavé dessus que je ne l'ai fait sur elle... Au moins un bon point pour moi, j'imagine... Et tout ça sous les yeux voraces de ses copines planquées derrière des magazines people aussi discrètes que leurs gloussements...

Il m'a fallu trois semaines d'auto-persuation pour bafouiller une demande acceptable et une demi-journée pour briser tous mes fantasmes... Le romantisme est quelque chose de fantastique si il reste du domaine de la fiction... Elle m'a plaqué lorsqu'un de mes boutons lui a explosé à la figure... J'ai trouvé ça plutôt rude de sa part, après tout, je m'étais abstenu de lui reprocher le facheux incident du glaviot...

Cette pathétique anecdote pour pointer le fait que les supers-héros du rencard sont forts rares; du moins, je n'en connaîs pas de transcendant. J'aime croire que nos vies sont d'éternelles mise en situations, vous savez, ces exercices pratiques que l'ont fait en cours de technologie et dans les cursus professionnels pour nous sortir de la théorie. Croyez-le ou non, j'aurais préféré décevoir mon patron que mon rendez-vous. Encore ce foutu germe romantique qui ressort, mais mes professeurs m'auraient donné le choix entre une mise en situation de rendez-vous galant et un entretien, j'aurais pris la première option...

Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais jadis... Mais j'ai grandis, je suis maintenant capable de rire sans grincer des dents de ma première expérience et...

L'imprévu, même dans ses pires humiliations, a du bon...

Soyons sérieux, la vie à la Ken et Barbie n'est amusante qu'un temps... Sans gaffes, nous serions tous tellement fades...

Squall ferma le livre, renversant la tête en arrière. Il était rarement hors du couvert des arbres, et restait pâle comme un linge même en plein cagnard de toute manière, mais les rayons du soleil sur son visage étaient toujours les bienvenus. Il souffla une mèche auburne de devant son nez, grimaçant sous l'effet conjugué du vent et de la morsure du soleil sur sa joue encore un peu saignante et se fit un oreiller de ses bras. Ses jambes le faisaient légèrement souffrir et il les croisa au niveau des chevilles avec précautions. Une de ses béquille était un peu tordue, aussi.Il faudrait qu'il la redresse avant de rentrer chez lui. Heureusement, le livre etait intact... Le brun soupira et mit une main sur ses yeux.

Il détestait sa faiblesse. Il devrait pourtant être habitué à cette honte, à l'humiliation, mais la vague le frappait toujours durement. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient entourés et bousculé en riant et insultant et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se défendre...

Il était rare qu'il croise Roddrick et sa bande de joyeux bouseux pour la bonne raison qu'il évitait ça à tout prix. Il était de notoriété publique que tout ce qui était différent de la conception du monde parfait de cette bande était pris pour cible, y compris, et même surtout, ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre... Squall avait toujours été victime de ces types, d'abord à cause de son physique, puis de son attitude. Maintenant ils avaient rajouté l'handicap à la liste de ses tares...

_-_ T'aurais pu mieux t'planquer, j'ai presque fait tout l'patelin pour te trouver...

Il ota sa main au bougonnement. Seifer bloquait les rayons du soleil de sa silhouette imposante, l'expression grincheuse.

_-_ Salut. Tu devais pas...Commença-t-il.

Mais le visage de Seifer était passé d'irrité à concerné et il s'accroupit à la hauteur de sa tête, lui faisant tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté de la main.

_-_ T'es tombé? T'es blessé ailleurs? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

_Et moi qui pensais être tranquille tant que papa n'était pas au courant..._

_-_ J'ai trébuché, rien de grave, t'en fais pas...

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, le visage du blond s'assombrit.

_-_ Menteur! Qu'est c'qui s'est passé?

Squall détourna la tête et sachant dans le même temps qu'il faisait une erreur mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher; la honte revenait au grand galop accompagnée de la peur et il était persuadé que son visage se lisait come un livre d'enfant à cet instant.

_-_ Je suis tombé.

_-_ Arrête de mentir, merde! Qui t'as fait ça!

_-_ Laisse tomber ok!

_-_ Bordel, Squall!

Voyant le visage fermé du brun, Seifer écrasa son poing contre l'herbe en sifflant une insulte, frustré. Personne ne pouvait tirer quoi que ce soit de Squall quand il abordait cette tête, même pas lui. Ce qui lui donnait d'ailleurs la confirmation que quelqu'un avait "aidé" son ami à se blesser; le brun se renfermait exactement comme ça quand il s'était fait chahuté et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le sâche, petit...

Ok, il savait maintenant que quelqu'un avait emmerdé Squall et que ce trou du cul allait avoir ses propres tripes au petit dèj' dès que Seifer saurait qui il était. C'était juste une question de temps pour le découvrir; si il n'arrivait pas à faire cracher le morceau à cette damnée tête de mûle brune, il se rencarderait auprès des autres.

Et m'voilà en putain de chevalier servant... P'tit con va, bousiller toute une vie de réputation d'mec classe...

Il jeta un oeil à Squall qui évitait toujours conscensieusement son regard, s'attardant sur les traits fins et les mèches auburnes rendues or par le soleil, les petites moues caractéristiques.

_P'tit con, va..._

_-_ Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Bougonna le brun que les longues observations rendait mal à l'aise.

_- _T'es une foutue tête de lard, Leonheart

_- _Ravi que ça te fasse marrer...

_-_ Aaaww, tire pas c'te tronche, bichette!

_-_ Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça! Irvine est pas dans le coin que je sâche!

Seifer sourit machiavéliquement et se positionna au dessus de Squall.

Ce dernier sentit une ombre lui cacher définitivement le soleil et vit une main attérir près de son visage. Il tourna vivement la tête pour demander à Seifer ce qu'il était bien en train de foutre et se retrouva pratiquement nez à nez avec le visage moqueur et beaucoup trop satisfait de son ami.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentit son estomac fourmiller et, plus mortifiant, ce qui ressemblait à un énorme blush s'étaler sur ses joues.

_-_ H...Hey! Tu...Tu me caches le soleil!

_-_ Ooooh, mais chéri, tu sais bien que c'est pas bon pour ta complexion, d'rester trop exposé... Sussura le blond en rapprochant imperceptiblement son visage.

Squall passa limite en mode panique à bord; il était trop près! Leurs nez se touchaient quasiment! Ils avaient presque la position pour...

_Maismaismaismais...J'vais pas bien d'penser çaaaa!_

_-_ S-s-s-Seifer! Vire de là!

_-_ Mais j'ai une belle vue d'ici...

_C'est une blague... C'est une blague...Et naze en plus...Nulle à chier... Ce foutu blush peut se barrer, merde! _

_-_ Seif'...

_-_ Ooooooooooh Almassy, on avait dit un combat loyal! Et tu profites de mon absence pour passer à la vitesse supérieure!

_-_ Irvine!

_Entre le soulagement et la mortification, le choix n'est pas aisé...Mais i va se lever d'moi oui! _

_-_ Seifer, bouge!

Le blond pesa le pour et le contre puis décida de tomber sur le côté avant que Squall ne lui fasse une crise d'apoplexie. Foutu Kinnéas! Pouvait pas arriver plus tard? Il avait presque...

Mouais, bon, p't'êt' qu'il tombe à pic final'ment... J'aurais traumatisé Squall... Dommage...

Squall se redressa sur les coudes avec un regard d'avertissement pour Irvine et son camion de vannes à venir, regard dont l'effet était considérablement affaibli par le rouge encore présent sur les joues pâles, tandis que Seifer mettait ses mains en oreiller.

_-_ Kinneas, faut toujours que t't'pointes au mauvais moment...

_-_ Hé, mon inconscient et le hasard s'accordent pour te faire chier, c'est y pas beau?

_-_ T'as pas une greluche à t'lever?

_-_ J'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour ça...

_-_ Sûr, les chiennes et les vaches adorent ce genre d'appel...

Squall se pinça l'arrête du nez et grimaça lorsque sa main effleura sa blessure. Refusant de se relaisser aller dans ses idées noires, il se concentra sur la joute verbale de Seifer et d'Irvine.

_-_ ...Et j'te garantis, que j'ai jamais vu une meuf aussi chaude! Et le mec qui l'accompagnait... Ce threesome restera dans les annales...

_-_ Pas mal Kinnéas, mais j'te bats... Des putains de triplés mon gars...

_-_ Tous bruns aux yeux bleus?

- On s'refait pas, on s'refait pas...

Ils ricanèrent en entendant le grognement découragé de Squall avant qu'Irvine fronce les sourcils.

_-_ Merde ils t'ont pas raté...

Il n'y eut qu'un léger temps d'arrêt avant que le brun et le blond ne réagissent.

_-_ Irvine, la fer...

_-_ Qui l'a pas raté!

Le châtain fit aller et venir son regard entre les deux. Squall affichait une expression se partageant entre la panique et la menace tandis que Seifer le fixait le regard dur, exigeant une réponse. Irvine se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir peut-être gaffé mais...

D'un autre côté, si une personne pouvait se faire Roddrick et la bande de trous du culs le suivant comme une odeur nauséabonde collant à un excrément, c'était Seifer... Avant ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux à être capables de se mesurer avec les brutes; l'arrivée d'Almasy changeait la donne. Il en avait plus que marre de voir ces tristes parodies d'hommes parader et gacher la vie des autres. Lui, Quistis, Zell, Raijin, Fujin, Selphie et quelques autres pouvaient se défendre et ignorer les provocations; mais les autres... Nida ne pouvait pas tenir dans une bagarre, ce n'était tout simplement pas son style, et d'autres étaient dans l'incapacité de se défendre, même de fuir. Ceux affublés d'un problème physique, comme Squall ou Talie, atteinte de la polyo et cantonnée dans un fauteuil et ceux qui avaient des soucis mentaux; la pauvre Marel était trisomique et son frère autiste. Roddrick et sa bande se délectaient de la souffrance des plus faibles et s'acharnaient sur eux, et pour Irvine il n'y avait rien de plus lamentable.

Le châtain n'était pas vraiment du genre samaritain mais il avait un coeur et un code d'honneur; ça faisait un moment qu'il parlait de remettre à leurs places les déchets de Balamb et avec Seifer, qui venait des coins chauds de Los Angeles et en avaient vus des pas mal -il lui donnait au moins crédit pour ça- , il avait les moyens de faire de son envie une réalité.

Mieux encore, il connaissait LE bouton qu'il fallait pousser pour inciter le peu serviable blond à foncer tête baissé dans l'opération foutre-la-patée-de-leurs-vies-à-Roddrick-et-ses-merdeux.

Désolé Squall, mais c'est aussi pour toi...

Il adressa un regard d'excuses au brun et assenna.

_-_ Quistis les a vus, elle sortait de la bibli, le temps qu'elle arrive, vous étiez partis, et comme elle te connaît, elle a même pas essayé de te rattapper... Pour pas, tu sais, empirer les choses quoi...

Squall détourna la tête, défait; et voilà, Seifer allait apprendre à quel point il était pitoyable... Il fut tenté de supplier Irvine de se taire mais se contenta de baisse la tête, voilant son visage d'un rideau auburn.

_-_ Roddrick et sa bande de connards sont vraiment dégueulasses de s'en prendre à toi... Mec, je sais que sans tes béquilles tu pourrait te les faire, ils le savent aussi et ils profitent de ton handicap..Pas plus tard qu'hier, ils emmerdaient la petite Marel, les fils de putes...

_-_ Roddrick?

Irvine ferma la bouche en pleine tirade indignée et tourna la tête vers Seifer. Le blond était rigide,ses poings serrés à en faire sortir les veines. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne et son regard jade s'était assombrit.

_-_ Roddrick! Répéta-t-il d'une voix basse, dangereuse.

La voix d'un homme se retenant d'exploser.

_- _Ouais. Ce salopard a pas changé depuis ses tristements célèbres jeunes années... Toujours à emmerder ceux qui peuvent pas se défendre!

_-_ Kinneas. Dégages.

Irvine fronça les sourcils mais obéit en voyant que le blond était peut-êre encore plus tendu que précédemment.

_-_ J'suis avec Selphie vers les balançoires...

Ses pas s'éloignèrent dans l'herbe. Squall n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

_Salaud...Irvine, espèce de salopard!_

_-_ Depuis quand?

- Pas ton problème.

_-_ C'est là que tu t'gourres. Depuis quand!

_-_ Depuis ma première sortie seul, voilà! Eclata Squall. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils ont pensé en voyant une espèce de... chose n'arrivant même pas à foutre un pas devant l'autre même avec des béquilles! Y aurait eu un putain de néon rouge marquant " A EMMERDER " au dessus de moi que ça aurait été pareil!

_-_ Squa...

_-_ Pathétique, hein! Tu peux le dire, tu sais... Je suis pas désespéré au point de pas savoir à quel point...Le brun émit un petit rire désabusé qui remua désagréablement les entrailles de Seifer.

_- ..._ C'est pour ça que tu voulais rien me dire..? Tu croyais que j'allais me foutre de toi? Te mépriser?

Squall ne voulait toujours pas regarder le blond. Plongé dans sa honte et son dégout de soi, il refusa d'entendre le ton presque brisé si inhabituel de la voix de son ami. Seifer serra les dents et, incapable de rester sans exploser et faire ou dire des choses impardonnables, s'éloigna à grand pas.

Squall, les yeux fixés sur l'herbe, ne fit rien pour le retenir, s'obligeant à ravaler les larmes brulant sa cornée...

* * *

Seifer quitta l'enceinte du parc sans même s'en rendre compte. Le monde qu'il voyait était couvert de rouge, et les personnes qu'il croisait s'écartaient de lui apeurées. 

Des pensées violentes s'écrasaient les unes contre les autres dans son esprit lui donnant envie de frapper et frapper encore, se perdre dans la violence des coups et des cris.

Il ne s'était pas sentit ainsi depuis son départ de Los Angeles.

Les fils de putes.

_Les fils de putes!_

Encore eux! Déjà responsables de pas mal de merdes dans son enfance, ils revenaient à la charge, ne changeaient pas, n'apprenaient _rien_!

Seifer n'avait pas oublié que Roddrick avait lancé le ballon qui avait provoqué tant de souffrances!

_Neuf ans... Neuf putain d'années bousillées... Et ils ne lui foutent pas la paix! Ils... Je vais les tuer.. Les TUER!_

Peut-être que Roddrik ne savait pas qu'il était responsable sans doute au même titre que lui dans le coma de Squall, peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais su que c'était en allant chercher cette balle qu'il avait lancé dans un acte de méchanceté gratuite que Squall était tombé et...

Squall... Il croyait que Seifer se serait moqué de lui...

Le blond se sentait si furieux, si _trahi_... Au point qu'il avait eu l'horrifiante envie de cogner le brun...

Il avait envie, non, besoin de faire mal à quelqu'un...

_-_ Seifer!

Il se retourna brusquement, un rictus homicide sur les lèvres, entraînant un mouvement de recul de la part de Raijin. Fujin resta campée sur ses positions, sans même cligner des yeux, mais sa physionomie était tendue, prête à les défendre, Raijin et elle, au cas où.

En voyant la lueur dans le seul oeil de la jeune fille, Seifer se calma légèrement.

_-_ Le problème. Ordonna Fujin.

_- _Besoin d'rappeler à quelques connards qu'emmerder l'déchet des bas fond de L.A. est la pire putain d'idée qu'ait jamais traversé c'qui leur sert d'cerveau! Siffla le blond, les poings serrés

Fujin hocha la tête, le regard dur.

_-_ Dis nous qui, on t'aidera à les trouver.- Si vous r'mettez Roddrick et le reste de ses trous du cul...

_-_ Suis nous, on sait où ils traînent.

Fujin partit devant suivit d'un Raijin légèrement confus mais toujours loyal et d'un Seifer fermé... En apparence...

Elle savait ce qu'était cette colère, cette rage dévastatrice à peine contenue par les digues fragiles du contrôle de soi.

Elle savait que pas mal de gens voulaient que Roddrick et ses potes baignent dans un bain de sang en chialant dans le caniveau. Merde, elle faisait partie de ces gens!

Elle ne savait pas trop ce que la bande de sous-merdes avait fait à Seifer et ne voulait même pas le savoir. Elle se doutait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Squall, ayant pu s'apercevoir à quel point le blond était protecteur vis à vis du brun. De plus elle n'ingorait pas le choix des victimes de Roddrick. Ils avaient essayé avec elle et étaient tombés sur un os, idem avec Raijin, le gros nounours qui passsait en mode berseker dès qu'on faisait mine de s'en prendre à elle.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle et Raij' resterait aux côtés de Seifer et viendraient à la rescousse si il en avait besoin.

Mais elle avait le sentiment que ce serait inutile... Tout comme elle pressentait que dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Seifer pourrait aussi bien frapper jusqu'à commettre bien plus des dégats irréversibles...

Et elle doutait qu'ils puissent le stopper dans ce cas...

TBC...


	10. Et voilà où ça mène d'empapaouter le mon

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Vicissitudes.

Genre: UA, Yaoi, OOC...Faites gaffe ils parlent paaaaas bien!

/Seifer/ Ouh baston les mecs! DEGAGEZ, THE FEARLESSFEIR EST DANS LA PLACE!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

/Squall/ Flo, si tô plaîîîîîîîs... Peux pas avoir toutes mes capacités juste pour cette fois..?

Squall... (résiste tant bien que mal au sourire enjoleur) arrrg... non... Je dois... résister...

/Squall/ Grumph! Loupé...

Disclamer: Les personnages sont tous à la Sunrise, mais le scénario est de moi!sans parler de leurs caractères...

/Squall/ Flo je veux tapeeeeeeer aussiiiiiiiiiiiii!

... C'que j'disais...

Source: /Selphie/ WOOHOO! Vive la Garden Academyyyyyyyy!

/Squall, lui court après alors qu'elle ricane maniaquement en envoyant des prospectus partout/SELPHIE! JE SUIS LE COMMANDANT ICI ET JE REFUSE DE CAUTIONNER CETTE ABOMINATION! ET JE NE FERAIS PAS LE PRESENTATEUR, NOM D'HYNE!

Final fantasy 8.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Roddrick ne vit pas le premier coup venir. Il tomba à terre, le nez en sang alors que ses amis se mettaient en rang autour de lui en vociférant et piaillant. Il releva des yeux humides de larmes contenues -la frappe avait été puissante- et aperçut le grand type blond nouveau venu dans le coin, le gars qu'on disait revenu des quartiers chauds de Los Angeles et derrière lui le gros bênet Zabac et l'espèce de merdeuse aux cheveux gris avant que son ventre n'explose de douleur, remerciement au pied envoyé dedans de bon coeur.

_-_ Putain mec mais...

Il hurla à nouveau lorsque sa main craqua sous la semelle d'une doc marteen.

_-_ Connard!

Face de pizza, un de ses fidèles acolytes se lança sur le blond. Il fut récompensé de son noble effort par une machoire fracassé qu'il dut tenir en hurlant, roulé en boule sur le trottoir. Voyant que ses autres potes n'avaient pas l'air pressé de les aider, il articula difficilement.

_-_ Putain..C'est quoi..ton problème!

Le grand type eut un sourire qui faillit lui faire faire dans son pantalon. Il s'agenouilla, lui saisit la tête par les cheveux, soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent les yeux dans les yeux. Roddrick ne put retenir un couinement pathétique en plongeant son regard dans des pupilles jades métalliques. Il sut alors que quoi qu'il ait fait à ce type, il allait y perdre des plumes.

Et sans doute pas qu'un peu.

Continuant de sourire d'un rictus effrayant, le blond lui rabattit la tête contre le trottoir. Fort.

Roddrick eut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il regrettait vraiment de ne pas être tomber dans les pommes avec ça avant que la douleur ne ravage tout son corps et qu'il hurle comme un damné.

* * *

_-_ Arrête merde! ARRETE! 

Seifer ne savait plus qui il frappait. Il ne voyait que des cibles potentielles, se retournant comme un tigre contre les mains tentant de le stopper. Il savait vaguement que Roddrick était ce tas baignant dans son sang mais il n'en avait pas eu assez.

Alors il tabassait, perdu dans le voile rouge, sans aucunes intentions d'en sortir. Parce que bordel, ça faisait un bien fou. Il retrouvait ce vieil instinc des rues, cette bouffée d'adrénaline à laquelle il avait été si accro. Frapper, frapper, faire saigner, crier, avec ses poings et ses pieds, avec tout son corps.

C'était comme ça qu'il arrivait à oublier les merdes de sa vie à Los Angeles, et c'était la meilleure thérapie qu'il connaissait!

Il revoyait les brimades, les visages ricanants plus jeunes, les revoyaient, Squall et lui, entouré de cette bande de petits salopards se gaussant d'eux, les bousculant, il revivait l'instant où le ballon s'était fiché dans ces si hautes branches, le visage concerné de Squall se penchant sur lui avec son mouchoir puis le sourire et les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites avant de tomber, tomber, tomber...

_"- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui peut t'aider!"_

_"-Il dort... Dans le coma..comacomacomacomacomacoma..."_

_"- Mec, je sais que sans tes béquilles tu pourrait te les faire, ils le savent aussi et ils profitent de ton handicap.."_

_"- Depuis ma première sortie seul, voilà! Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils ont pensé en voyant une espèce de... chose n'arrivant même pas à foutre un pas devant l'autre même avec des béquilles! Y aurait eu un putain de néon rouge marquant " A EMMERDER " au dessus de moi que ça aurait été pareil!"_

_"- Pathétique, hein! Tu peux le dire, tu sais... Je suis pas désespéré au point de pas savoir à quel point..."_

_"- ... C'est pour ça que tu voulais rien me dire..? Tu croyais que j'allais me foutre de toi? Te mépriser? "_

Tout ça c'était de leurs fautes! De la faute de ces sacs à merdes trop égoïstes pour s'apercevoir qu'ils bousillaient la vie des autres! Il rendrait un putain de service à ce monde en les butant!

_-_ SEIFER, STOP!

Il ne sut pas trop comment, mais il se retrouva à terre sur les fesses, séparé du connard qui chialait sous ses coups une seconde plus tôt. Grondant, le voile rouge s'épaississant, il se rua sur le pauvre enfoiré qui avait eu la malheureuse idée de se méler de ses affaires. Il reconnu vaguement une grande et fine silhouette blonde qui se déporta sur le côté de justesse, évitant son crochet et qui tendit la jambe, le faisant retomber.

_-_ RAIJIN, FUJIN, VENEZ M'AIDER!

Il ne put que se relever et amorcer un geste avant de se faire immobiliser par l'imposante masse de Raijin.

_-_ Lâche moi! LACHE MOI PUTAIN! GROS TAS DE MERDE, LACHE MOI J'TE DIS!

_-_ Seifer!

La voix avait claqué come un coup de fouet. La brume pourpre s'estompa un peu, assez pour qu'il se rende compte de sa situation. Les bras prit dans l'étau de la poigne de Raijin, entouré de corps gémissants et sanglants et d'une petite foule murmurante à laquelle Fujin, à leurs côtés, lançait des regards meurtriers et en face de lui, le visage sévère de personne d'autre que Quistis Trepes.

_-_ Calme toi.

_-_ Va te faire foutre Trepes! Raijin, j'te conseille d'me lâcher avant qu'j't'crève!

Il vit Fujin faire un pas vers lui, furieuse, mais ce ne fut pas d'elle que vint le coup. La détonation de la gifle réduisit même les rumeurs au silence, projetant sa tête sur le côté, la joue gauche en feu. Trop surprit sur le coup, il perdit une précieuse seconde pendant laquelle Raijin, lui aussi prit de court, put rajuster sa prise, empêchant ainsi le grand blond de sauter à la gorge de Quistis.

_-_ Bon sang, Seifer, fais c'qu'elle te dit! Siffla le brun, peinant et se recevant quelques coups au passage. Merde mon nez!

_-_ Almasy! Gronda Fujin.

_-_ J'VAIS LA CREVER!

_-_ Hélà les jeunes, que se passe-t-il!

Quistis jura silencieusement. Manquait plus que l'autorité judiciaire de Balamb, sous les traîts de Justin Bridol, un brave type rubicond d'une trentaine d'année seyant tout à fait les caricatures des policiers de campagnes des séries B. Finissant de machonner un sandwich au saucisson, vraisembablement appelé par la vieille Jenna Caraway qui se gaussait au premier rang de l'attroupement, il s'essuya les mains sur son uniforme et passa une main sous son chapeau, carressant ses quelques cheveux noirs.

_-_ Ben que v'là un beau merdier, j'dis! Dégagez la populace, y a plus rien à voir!

Il poussa quelques personnes et le reste suivit avec réluctance, commentant encore la rixe que l'on pouvait plus qualifier de massacre en règle qu'autre chose.

_-_ Oooookay les gosses, Miss Quistis, j'aurais besoin d'une p'tite explication avant d'savoir à qui flanquer une fessée déculotée!

_-_ Avant toutes choses, puis je vous suggérer d'appeler une ambulance?

Quistis appuya sa demande en jetant un coup d'oeil éloquant aux loques éparpillées autour d'eux.

_-_ Pas bête ma jolie... Miss Fujin, pouvez vous vous en charger?

La jeune femme aux cheveux argentés grogna et fonça vers une cabine.

_-_ Boon! On attend l'hosto et on va au poste, pas de panique, c'est pour les explications, j'ai beau avoir l'air, j'ai pas les manières de mes compatriotes télévisés!

La bonne humeur communicative de l'officier eut pour action d'alléger considérablement l'atmosphère; Seifer se dégagea d'un coup sec mais se contenta de renifler, détournant la tête l'expression fermée. Quistis poussa un mental soupir de soulagement et commença à raconter ce qu'elle avait vu, à savoir qu'elle arrivait de l'hôtel de son frère quand elle avait entendu les cris et les bruits de bagarres. Elle finissait de narrer sa stupefaction à voir un Seifer déchaîné s'acharnant comme prit de folie furieuse sur Roddrick et les autres quand ils entendirent l'ambulance arriver. Ils aidèrent, minus Seifer étroitement surveillé par l'agent, en cas de rechute, à charger les blessés dans le véhicule puis accompagnèrent Justin Bridol dans le petit local appartenant à la police locale, à cinq minutes de là.

Casé entre la poste et un parking, il comportait six cellules et deux bureaux séparés par des vitres. Le policier les installa dans son box, occupé par un bureau en féraille, un ordinateur plus tout jeune et des tas de dossiers éparpillés un peu partout, leur proposa à boire et se carra dans sa chaise en cuir.

_-_ Okay, et si vous m'racontiez pourquoi j'vais devoir téléphoner aux familles des blessés, hum?

Seifer se contenta de le fixer avec insolence, une jambe sur l'accoudoir et les bras ballants. Fujin était campée sur ses pieds, bras croisés et regard droit. Raijin et Quistis se regardèrent puis la blonde soupira et attaqua.

_-_ Je ne peux rien dire de plus qu'avant mais ce que je sais, et ce que vous devez sans doute savoir aussi, c'est que le passage à tabac pendait au nez de Roddrick et ses suiveurs depuis un bon moment!

_-_ Sûr, mais j'peux pas m'contenter d'balancer ça aux familles, miss Quistis... Quoi qu'leurs vieux doivent bien l'savoir mais bon... Alors, Seifer Almasy, c'est toi qui a commencé, d'après les témoins?

Le jeune homme leva le menton, mais ne dit pas un mot. Bridol secoua la tête et soupira.

_-_ Almasy hé? J'connaîs bie ta tantine... Edéa est une chouette femme! J'te r'met maintenant, t'es r'venu dans le coin depuis pas très longtemps...T'as pas trop changé d'caractère petit!

Il éclata de rire.

_-_ Tu t'en souviens sûr'ment plus, mais t'en avait fait voir à ma mère, paix à son âme... Freya Bridol, ça tire pas une ficelle?

Seifer avait l'habitude des postes et ne s'inquiétait pas du tout de passer chez un petit flic de province, mais il y avait une telle jovialité chez ce type qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser sa garde. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de Freya Bridol. Sa vieille maîtresse de primaire, une irrascible bonne femme fumant comme un pompier auprès de laquelle tous les mômes faisaient leur apprentissage en guise d'insultes...

_-_ L'est clamsée? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Ravi de l'ouverture mais se faisant fort de le cacher, l'officier ne s'offusqua pas du manque de tact du gamin -il savait reconnaître une provocation et ça n'en était pas une- et répondit;

_-_ Et oui, l'été dernier, dans son lit, d'un cancer du poumon... Pas comme si ça avait été innatendu... Elle me disait toujours que de tout les mômes qu'elle avait eu en classe, t'avais été son préféré... "c'gamin, y vaut bien une p'tite argumentation!" qu'elle me disait!

Le regard de Seifer s'arrondit comiquement et Quistis étouffa un rire dans son poing. Fujin ne changea pas d'expression mais un oeil avisé aurait vu la petite lueur amusée dans son oeil et Raijin toussota, souriant. Satisfait de son effet, l'agent claqua sa cuisse et dit dans un grand sourire.

_-_ Bon, c'est pas l'tout d'se rappeler l'bon vieux temps, les enfants! Alors, Seifer, pourquoi t'as tabassé ces mecs, huh?

La tension précédente en grande partie évanouie, le blond renifla, se calant sur son siège.

_-_ Ils l'ont cherché, ça suffit pas?

_-_ Ben..Un p'tit peu plus de détails s'rait pas d'refus...

_-_ Okay, ils ont fait chier un pote à moi, voilà! Et quel genre de connard je serais si j'avais laissé passer ça, hein?

_-_ Nous étions là pour l'aider, et c'est nous qui lui avons montré où Roddrick et les autres traînaient. On est aussi fautifs que lui! Intervint Fujin en relevant le menton.

_-_ 'Coutez les mômes... J'peux pas dire que j'vous en veut, à vot'place, j'aurais fait la même chose... Mais y a délit, coups et blessures et l'tintouin... L'officier se gratta la tête, tapotant ses lèvres du doigt. Bon, voilà c'qu'on va faire! J'appelle les familles, on s'arrange. Si ça marche pas, je leur fait le coup de r'chercher toutes les victimes des affreux... Roddrick est majeur, j'suis sûr de trouver de quoi l'expédier en taule, té! Puis j'ai quelques trucs pas jojos sur certaines familles...'Fin bref! Normalement, vous devriez vous en tirer avec quelques excuses... Vous s'rez même pas obligés d'vous serrer la main!

Seifer se redressa, le regard vibrant, ouvrant la bouche pour protester mais Quistis lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le maintenant assis avec une force surprenante.

_-_ Merci Mr Bridol.

_-_ Attendez une minute merde! Pas question qu'j'm'excuse, putain!

_-_ Seifer!

_-_ J'm'écraserai pas devant ces enculés! Si ça vous plaît pas, c'est pareil!

Justin Bridol soupira et se pencha en avant. Son expression était devenue sérieuse.

_-_ Monsieur Almasy, je crains que vous n'ayez pas l'choix. C'est ça, ou des poursuites... Et je crois pouvoir justement dire qu'aucuns d'nous deux veut infliger ça aux Kramer...

Seifer se tut, rageur.

_-_ Vous attendez pas à c'que ce soit dit d'bon coeur! Cracha-t-il.

Le policier souffla mentalement et conclut en se levant.

_-_ En attendant, rentrez tous chez vous! Mais attendez vous à des engueulades, ils s'ront prévenus!

Tous grimacèrent et Raijin poussa un grognement pathétique; il s'imaginait déjà fixé par les yeux délavés de son imposant père dont la cicatrice frémirait au rythme des montées chromatiques de sa mère rendue hystérique par le fait que son "nounours en mashmallow au miel" ait mit les pieds dans le commissériat. L'agent les raccompagnat à la porte et donna une forte claque dans le dos de Seifer.

_-_ Allez mon gars! J'te garantis qu'i y a pas grand monde qui va t'en vouloir! Ces mecs méritaient d'en prendre une bonne!

Le garçon haussa les épaules et ils s'éloignèrent.

* * *

Seifer prit congé de ses amis en les remerciant tant bien que mal et en s'excusant pour les ennuis puis il se traîna en direction de chez Edéa, très peu désireux d'entendre le sermon "peace-and-love-parlementer-pas-frapper" qu'il allait devoir essuyer. Passant près du parc, il stoppa, fumant nerveusement sa cigarette jusqu'au filtre. Puis, jurant, il se décida à se diriger vers la clairière du fond; Squall et lui ne s'étaient pas vraiment séparés en bon terme et il était près à... Ouais, à amorcer le premier pas de réconciliation... 

Il était beau, le caïd de Los Angeles...

Il ruminait sur sa réputation perdue quand il s'arrêta net.

Squall était toujours là, mais pas seul. Linoa Heartilly était assise à ses côtés, un bras autour des épaules du brun. Elle lui dit quelque chose au creux de l'oreille et il inclina la tête vers son épaule. Seifer serra les poings. Le voile rouge menaçait d'envahir sa vue de nouveau et il sut qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille vite avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

Il quitta la clairière à grand pas, les dents serrés.

_Ouais, ça l'a vachement affecté notre engueulade! P'tain, j'me met en quatre pour lui et monsieur roucoule! Connard! Et cette pouffe là! Et ben si c'est comme ça..._

Seifer ne pensait plus clairement. Les dernières paroles de Squall l'avaient ébranlé, remit en question une amitié déjà vacillante par ses sentiments évolués. Si Squall pensait qu'il allait se moquer de lui, ça voulait dire quoi? Que malgrès ses belles paroles il le considérait comme tous les autres, un connard insensible du genre de Roddrick!

_-_ Tch!

Il réfréna l'urgent désir de frapper quelque chose, la douleur dans ses poings déjà mis à l'épreuve surpassée par la renaissance de sa colère, l'émergeance de sa jalousie, et le sentiment de trahison.

Il avait été un salaud mais pas avec Squall. _Jamais_ avec Squall. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal et pensait que c'était réciproque.

Mais ces mots avaient frappé aussi efficacement qu'un uppercut, tranchant comme un cran d'arrêt dans ses tripes.

Et Seifer ne connaissait qu'une seule façon de calmer la sourde souffrance qui l'envahissait.

Faire mal en retour.

Il essuya le sermon d'Edéa et fit ce qu'on pourrait vaguement qualifier d'excuses à la bande de Roddrick, qui pour certains étaient encore à l'hôpital. Elles furent acceptées, personne n'ignorant que si le blond n'avait pas agit, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre.

Il traînait encore avec Squall, mais jamais seul. Si les autres remarquèrent le changement dans la relation des deux amis d'enfance, ils n'en dirent rien, du moins pas devant les concernés.

Il laissa Linoa envahir son espace pesonnel, encourageant ses approches de manière subtile.

Et comme il voulait frapper très fort, un jour, il finit par embrasser la jeune femme, acceptant de devenir son petit ami...

TBC...

* * *

/Flo, hausse les épaules/Eeeeet oui, je sais, vous me détestez... 

/Squall/ Je fonde une ligue anti-Florinoir, qui en est?

/Seifer/ Moi! Moimoimoimoimoi!

/Laguna/ Elle va faire de la peine à mon bébéééééééééééééééé! J'en suis!

/Flo, grand sourire-genre-imitation-Dents-de-la-mer-sous-acides-en-plein-trip-buffet-estival/ Laaaag-chouchooouuuu? Tu es sûr..? (déchire petit à petit en sifflotant une page de lemon avec Kyros)

/Laguna, avale sa salive, pensant à sa libido et au regard psychotique que Kyros est en train de lui balancer/... Membre à temps partiel..?

/Squall/ Père indigne!

/Laguna/ ... Bah, après tout je t'ai abandonné et laissé dans un orphelinat puis je t'ais pris ta grande soeur... Autant enfoncer le clou!

/Flo, solonelle, un doigt docte en l'air/ Et quand le pénis parle, la conscience se taît...

/Seifer/ Encore heureux! Qu'est c'qui m'resterais sinon, j'vous l'demande!

/Kyros, sourire aux lèvres/ Actuellement, Florinoir, c'est aussi la prostate de laguna qui hausse le ton.../ M'accroche le col et me murmure, toujours souriant pour la postérité/ Oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis pour le coup de la dame pipi...

/Flo, étouffe un peu là../ Gloups... Roger...

Bon, je résume: The Biiiiiiiiig malentendu! Seifer croit que Squall le prend pour un connard, Squall pense que ses dires se vérifient, à savoir qu'il est trop pathétique pour mériter de l'attention, encore moins celle de Seifer... MWAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA! Quelle bande de couillon!

/Squall/Seifer, brandissent les pancartes montrant une chataîne à lunette au sourire dément barré de deux os avec un WARNING, FIKEUSE PSYCHO en rouge vif/ ET A QUI LA FAUTE!

Bah, secondaire ça... Bref, du coup, le Seifer il drague la Linoa! Mais comment notre petit choupinet en sucre candi va-t-il réagir!

/Squall/ J'T'EN FOUTRAIS DU SUCRE CANDY ESPECE DE... - BIIP censuré-!

A bientôt pour la suite!


	11. Faire monter la sauce et ingurgiter

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Vicissitudes.

Genre: UA, Yaoi, OOC...angst...

/Squall/Uwaaaaaah! Arg! Flo je te hais...Snif...C'était le dernier affront... Les béquilles...roses... Tu vas PAYER!

Disclamer: Les personnages sont tous à la Sunrise, mais le scénario est de moi!sans parler de leurs caractères...

/Seifer/ J'suis le boss, le BOSS! B.O.S.S! Wahahahahahahhahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Laisse moi zoomzoom zen, dans ta benzbenzbenz!

/Zell/ ... Et puis l'avait de ces hot-..hem de ces nibards...

Source: /Ellonne/ C'est calme oncle Laguna...

/Laguna/Oui...

/Ellonne/ Ne trouve tu pas les nuages enchanteurs...

/Laguna/Oui...Hum Ellone...

/Ellonne/ ...Et le chant des oiseaux nest-il pas magnifique..

/Laguna/Certes...Ellonne, ma puce...

/Ellonne/Ainsi que les rayons du soeil perçant à travers les montagnes et l'ondée du matin...

/Laguna/Ellonne... S'il te plaîs peux-tu me détacher... Les liens sont..serrés... Ellonne..?

/Ellonne/ C'est si calme... Et j'aimerais que ça le reste...

/Kyros/ Moi aussi...Mais j'avoue que c'est radical comme solution...

Final fantasy 8.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Merci à Aya et Lynn pour les avis!_

Bonne lecture!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Squall s'appuya sur une béquille pour agiter la main et se détourna, le sourie disparaissant aussitôt de ses lèvres. Sa physionomie se voûta, les longues mèches auburnes lui voilant le visage. La dernière image du petit groupe qu'il avait eu était resté imprimée sur sa rétine. Quistis et Irvine se chamaillant gentiment alors que le flirteur tentait de voler un baiser( et ses mains de toucher tout ce qui passait à leurs portée) à la belle blonde, Fujin observant, méfiante, une Selphie enthousiaste sautillant avec un rire machiavélique autour d'un Raijin dépassé et...

Linoa blottie dans les bras de Seifer...

Un beau couple... Assortit... Heureux...

Le brun lâcha un soupir, réfrénant l'envie de se frapper le crâne à l'aide d'une béquille; voilà qu'il devenait amer...

Pourtant il l'avait vu venir; Linoa n'avait jamais été très discrète lorsqu'un garçon lui plaisait, se rattrapant sans doute pour toutes les humiliations subies étant petites. Il était peut-être un peu naïf mais pas complètement aveugle... Il n'avait jamais ne serait ce qu'espérer que Linoa s'interresse à lui comme potentiel petit-copain... Il l'avait déjà vue avec d'autres mecs, ressentant ce crispement dans ses trippes et ce serrement de la gorge...

Mais pas à ce point là...

Il se sentait jaloux, abandonné et complètement dégouté de lui-même.

Seifer n'avait jamais montré aucunes sortes d'attirance pour Linoa avant une semaine. Ok, il l'avait trouvé changée, "enfin baisable" comme il disait mais il n'avait jamais répondu aux signaux de la jeune femme, la rejetant presque, même.

Et le lendemain de leur confrontation, alors que Squall, ayant apprit par Irvine la bagarre, allait s'enquérir de l'état du blond, il l'avait vu flirter en retour avec Linoa.

Puis plus tard, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Un uppercut dans l'estomac n'aurait pas eu plus d'impact. Mais alors qu'il ravalait péniblement sa salive, ayant subitement la gorge ultra-sèche et qu'il clignait rapidement des paupières tout en priant pour que personne ne remarque ses yeux humides et son rougissement, Seifer, en plein tango de langues avec la brune l'avait regardé fixement.

Et malgrès tout les denies que Squall essayait de rendre acceptable, il connaissait trop bien le blond pour ignorer la cruauté délibérée qu'il avait lue dans les orbes jades.

Seifer avait fait exprès d'embrasser Linoa devant lui.

Seifer avait fait ça dans le but de le faire souffrir.

Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de voir un amour non-réciproque?

Perdre la confiance absolue qu'on avait en son meilleur ami.

_-_ J'ai dû lire ça dans un livre... Mais bon dieu comme c'est vrai...

Le brun secoua la tête.

Si même Seifer lui crachait dessus, il ne lui restait plus grand chose...

Juste son père... Son père qui avait encore besoin de se raccrocher au derniers souvenirs que lui avait laissé sa femme...

Alors il continuait à vivre comme avant, traînant avec Seifer et les autres, faisant semblant de ne pas voir que ce n'était plus pareil. Il était toujours ce type timide, maladroit et un peu étranger au monde, peut-être attendrissant, sûrement pathétique...

Ouais, les autres devaient se dire qu'ils faisaient leurs BA en acceptant sa présence... Surtout maintenant qu'il n'était plus le meilleur ami de Seifer.

Merde. De toute façon il avait perdu toutes dignité, alors autant s'enfoncer! Peut-être que s'il continuait à hurler à l'intérieur, il exploserait...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyros finit sa glace et jeta le pot dans une poubelle avant de s'étirer largement. Un petit bain de soleil avec vue sur la fontaine mangée de merdes d'oiseaux en tout genre, dégustant une bonne glace promettant de faire l'enrichissement de ses médecins lorsque son futur taux de cholestérol attendra un niveau critique, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Bon, il avait peut-être un peu effrayé une grand-mère et son morveux en gémissant lors de sa petite perte de contrôle en imaginant manger le parfum cookie-caramel-chocolat à même le torse de Laguna mais c'était un incident mineur...

De toute façon tout le monde le voyait déjà comme la dame-pipi perverse aux serviettes hygièniques...

Kyros avait tendance à être un tout petit peu rancunier...

Bref, il était temps de rentrer préparer le dîner.

Il reposa ses pieds sur les graviers, près à se lever quand il aperçut quelque chose de fortement perturbant; un couple échangeant un baiser avant que la fille s'échappe des bras de son copain, petit rire de gorge et clin d'oeil grivois au rendez-vous.

Spectacle courrant.

Ce qui dérangeait Kyros, était l'identité des-dits roucouleurs.

Il attendit que la jeune femme fut partie avant d'héler le garçon.

_-_ Hey, Seifer!

Le blond se retourna. Kyros vit l'expression du visage arrogant s'altérer un instant avant que le blond ne se dirige vers lui et s'écroula à ses côtés sur le banc.

_-_ 'Lut Kyros... Tu glandes? Ce s'rait bien Laguna, payer quelqu'un à rien foutre...

_-_ Tut tut mon gars. C'est ma pause. Quoi de neuf? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'as vu rappliquer squatter ma cuisine...

Seifer s'agita inconfortablement, raclant son pied dans les graviers avant de répondre, nonchalant.

_-_ Fait beau. Préfère rester dehors. Et "ma" cuisine?

_-_ Hey, j'y bosse et j'y mange. C'est tout comme. Marmonna Kyros, rougissant légèrement.

_-_ Sûûûûûûr...

Ils se tûrent un instant, regradant les oiseaux déféquer sur le bord de la fontaine.

_-_ Jolie ta copine. Ce serait pas la petite Heartilly?

_-_ Ouais... Marrant comme on retrouve ses vieilles connaissances d'enfance et comme elles changent...

Le mélange d'incomfort, de renfrognement et d'amertume ne passa pas inaperçu; Kyros décida d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

_-_ Seifer, tu fous quoi là au juste?

_-_ J'cause le bout d'gras avec une dame-pipi perverse.

_-_ Oublie le surnom tu veux? Et n'élude pas le sujet. Cette fille, Squall en était dingue. Je sais que tu le sais, parce que _tu_ m'en avais parlé. Et toi... Bon, on sait tout les deux que Linoa Heartilly n'était pas la personne que tu regardais aux dernières nouvelles... Alors...

_-_ Alors les choses changent, c'est la putain de vie! Seifer inspira puis reprit plus posément. Linoa, j'lui plaisait. J'suis un mec, merde, une belle nana me branches, j'dis pas non. La belle affaire! Puis Squall est un pote, ok, mais j'vais pas faire ceinture pour lui. D'toute façon il savait bien qu'il avait aucune chance avec elle. Alors putain, j'ai rien à justifier!

_-_ Mais le fait que tu le fasse parle bien assez, tu ne crois pas?

Le regard aigü de l'homme de ménage perça Seifer comme une lame. Il détourna les yeux, les dents serrés.

_-_ C'est pas ton foutu problème Kyros.

_-_ Peut-être. Mais j'aimerais quand même comprendre...

Le Noir attendit, pas accusateur, mais confus. Le blond alluma nerveusement une cigarette puis se décida.

_-_ Tu veux entendre quoi, merde? Ok, la Linoa, j'en ait presque rien à branler, je me la fait parce que...

Il ricana, désabusé, se passa la main dans les cheveux, ébourriffant les courtes mèches.

_-_ Parce que... Putain, j'suis le pire des enfoirés... Parce que Squall y est accro... Et parce que... j'voulais... J'voulais lui montrer c'que c'était d'êt'putain d'trahi!

_-_ Comment ça?

La grande main passa et repassa dans les cheveux clairs.

_-_ Ces trucs qu'il m'a dit... Que j'me foutais d'sa gueule... Tout c'temps il pensait qu'j'étais comme les autres, comme ce batard d'enculé de Roddrick de mes deux... Merde! Tu parles d'un ami!

_-_ Oh Seifer...

Kyros regarda le jeune homme avec compassion. Aussi sûr de lui qu'il pouvait être, le blond avait eu tout faux à cause de ses incertitudes...

_-_ Les gamins... Maugréa-t-il.

_-_ Hey! Si c'est pour se fout'de moi, tu peux de suite dégager!

_-_ Calmes toi et écoute, petit crétin.

Seifer ferma la bouche, Kyros usant de ce ton autoritaire qui le faisait obéir de n'importe qui.

_-_ Squall est un gamin avec le taux d'assurance et d'estime le plus bas que j'ai jamais vu. Il est persuadé d'être un boulet, un poid pour son père qui doit endurer sa présence. Il est persuadé que la sympathie qu'on a pour lui est de la pitié et c'est limite s'il ne s'excuse pas toutes les minutes d'être en vie. Seifer... Ce qu'il t'as dis... Il ne mettait pas en cause votre amitié, crois moi... Il est juste tellement habitué à se dénigrer... Qu'il croit d'office que tout le monde en fait autant. Et dans sa tête, il y a des personnes comme Roddrick qui montrent ouvertement leur dégoût, et d'autres comme ses proches, qui le cache pour ne pas le blesser.

Il y eu un silence après ça. La main crispée sur le crâne du garçon était retombée. Puis, dans un murmure, Seifer réagit.

_-_ J'ai pas pitié de lui Kyros... J'pourrais jamais...

Le plus âgé sourit, compréhensif.

_-_ T'es gravement accro, hein...

Seifer baissa la tête. Quand il la releva, son expression était douloureuse et un mélange de tristesse et d'acceptation appronfondissait le jade de ses yeux.

_-_ Ouais... J'suis accro, sûr... Mais j'ai tout foiré, hein? J'ai même foutu en l'air notre amitié... Merde...

Il balança son mégot rageusement. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fumé dessus.

_-_ Tu sais, si j'ai appris un truc dans ma vie petit, c'est qu'il vaut mieux jouer carte sur table pour ce genre de choses... L'amour...

Il agita la main, en auto-dérision mais tout de même sérieux.

_-_ Ce n'est pas un sentiment sur lequel tu peux tricher. Pas des gens comme toi, du moins.

_-_ Et pourquoi j'aurais moins de contrôle qu'un aut' connard?

_-_ Parce que tu fais partit de ces gens qui doivent avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

Seifer ouvrit la bouche... Puis bascula la tête en arrière en exhalant un gros soupir.

_-_ Ben là, j'vais devoir lâcher l'affaire... J'me suis fait la nana que laquelle il bande depuis des années, merde... Ca s'pardonne difficilement... 'Tain, si on m'draguait Squall sous l'pif, j'tuerais le fils de pute, même si c'est un pote...

_-_ Oh Seifer... Je me surestime peut-être, mais je crois te connaître, c'est pas ça qui t'arrête d'habitude...

_-_ Tu connaîs quedalle sur moi, gars. Fais gaffe, on est amis, mais t'es pas un putain de psy, pigé?

_-_ T'es mort de trouille petit...

_-_ _Quoi!_

_- _Tu as peur, Seifer... Tu as peur parce qu'au fond de toi se rejoue sans cesse la scène où il tombe de l'arbre et attérit presque mort et en sang à tes pieds et que tu es encore persuadé que c'est de ta faute...

Seifer se pétrifia sur place, les yeux agrandis.

_-_ Je... Il voulait répondre quelque chose, d'hargneux, de vraiment tranchant!

_-_ Je..!

Et ne pouvait pas... Parce que cet enculé de Kyros avait raison. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il avait failli tuer Squall et qu'il pourrait recommencer à le mettre en danger. Parce que si il lui révélait ce qu'il ressentait, il pourrait le blesser à nouveau...

Parce que la simple idée de perdre Squall lui tordait le ventre comme si on y plantait un millier d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

Et en face de lui, Kyros, le regard remplit de sollicitudes tourna à nouveau le poignard dans son coeur.

_-_ Tu es terrifié parce que tu pense lui faire du mal si tu lui dit... Mais tu fais fausse route... Parce que c'est en ce moment que tu le blesse, Seifer...

_-_ Et alors, j'fais quoi! Merde, c'est une impasse! J'sais même pas si... Je peux presque pas le regarder en face...

Seifer baissa à nouveau la tête, les épaules voûtées.

_-_ J'ai tout fait foirer... Répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Et Kyros, désolé pour les deux jeunes gens, lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ne trouvant rien à dire...

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lorsque l'homme de ménage rentra, il fut acceuillit par des jurons, une odeur de brûlé et des bruits d'eau et de vaiselles. Il eut un petit sourire et entra dans la cuisine, devenu Waterloo par les bons soins de Laguna. Le brun, échevelé et à bout de souffle, portait un tablier maculé et trempé ayant faillit à la tâche de protéger le costume en dessous.

_-_ Saloperie!

Il shoota dans une casserole, projetant un liquide blanc-marron tout autour de lui. Kyros ne put sauter en arrière assez vite pour éviter le jet, il en eut plein les chaussures et le bas de son jean. Laguna se retourna d'un bloc et ses yeux verts foncés s'écarquillèrent comiquement.

_-_ Oh mon Dieu Kyros! Je suis désolénavréquej'espèrequevousn'êtespas brûléoùmaisquelimbécilejefais...

_-_ Hmm... Laguna...Laguna! Calmez-vous, ça se lave...

_-_ Oh, oui mais...

Le propriétaire des lieux sembla enfin s'apercevoir du chaos autour de lui et rougit à une vitesse phénoménale.

_-_ Je... Heu...Je voulais...hmm...Préparer un petit truc, pour changer et...Faire la surprise...Bafouilla-t-il en se grattant frénétiquement le cou.

Au haussement de sourcil du Black, Laguna eut un petit rire géné.

_-_ Ben...J'aurais peut-être dû...Hum... Commander chez le traîteur... Mais je m'étais dit...que vous en seriez peut-être enfin...vexé quoi et... Et je suis ridicule... Pardonnez moi, j'ai mis votre cuisine dans un état pire que lamentable...

Kyros aurait bien fait une pirouette en entendant le "votre cuisine" mais il réussit à conserver son amour-propre intact en voyant l'air de chiot battu de son patron.

_Seigneur, ce type aura ma peau... On prend combien pour viol déjà? Arg Ky.Ros! Couché!_

_-_ Laguna, il n'y a pas de mal, je vous assure... Si toutefois, vous me donnez un petit coup de main pour tout ranger, je pourrais même préparer le dîner!

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents et Kyros eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rugir et bondir sur lui comme un fauve en rut.

Parce qu'avec ses cheveux en pétard, son costume en vrac sous le tablier recouvert de petits canards psychédéliques et les traces de nourritures contellant le visage creusé de fossettes qui ne faisaient que rehausser l'éclat d'un regard brillant, Laguna Loire était irrésistible...

Son corps devenu sourd aux appels frénétiques de sa raison, Kyros fit un pas, puis un autre, tendit doucement la main vers la joue où se trouvait un spot de sauce.

Il l'ôta d'une caresse du bout de ses doigts et les portat à sa bouche.

Puis il sourit avec une infinie tendresse à l'homme au regard troublé en face de lui.

_-_ Laguna... Cette sauce est immonde...

Puis il pencha la tête, doucement. Vit les paupières de Laguna se baisser, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Sentit l'halène chaude sur les siennes.

Et clôt enfin l'espace entre les deux bouches avec un soupir satisfait.

Un bras vint appuyer sur son crâne, augmentant la pression alors qu'une langue s'introduisait entre ses dents.

Leus deux corps se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à se coller.

Kyros souriait de toutes ses dents, sentant les lèvres de Laguna aussi étirées que les siennes.

Ils étaient enfermés dans un cocon, un moment de perfection si rare dans une vie.

Mais comme la dite-vie est un gag permanant, le bouchon de la cocotte-minute sauta soudainement, envoyant un jet de vapeur.

_-_ Oh merde!

_-_ Bordeeeeeeeeel!

Les deux hommes s'affairèrent autour de la cuisinière, éteignant tous les boutons, coupant le gaz. Puis ils se regardèrent...

Partirent d'un rire géné.

_-_ Je pense qu'une discution s'impose...

_-_ C'est aussi mon avis...

Laguna fit un petit geste désignant le salon. Kyros le précéda, lui effleurant la main au pasage.

Un soleil né au beau milieu de la maison n'aurait pas plus brillé que les sourires sur les visages de ces deux hommes.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Irvine claqua la langue, dégouté.

_-_ Et tout ça pour rien! Elle veut rien entendre, rien de chez rien!

_-_ Tu veux dire... Rien?

_-_ Ri.en!

_-_ Ben merde alors...

Les deux garçons renversèrent la tête vers les nuages, les jambes trainant mollement au sol, moroses. Puis Zell, qui ne pouvait rester immobile bien longtemps, se redressa d'un bond.

_-_ Irv', mon pote, t'as trouvé ta maîtresse!

_-_ Ta gueule puceau...

-HEY! J'le suis plus depuis un bail, merde!

_-_ Plus quoi?

Ils se retournèrent et acceuillirent le nouvel arrivant d'un geste de la main pour Zell et d'un clin d'oeil pour Irvine. Squall s'installa précautionneusement à côté d'eux, posant ses béquilles à portée de main.

_-_ Irvine se fait dresser par Quistis.

_-_ Va te faire foutre, Zell, c'est juste que je la ménage, début de couple et tout ça... Pas que tu puisse comprendre ça...

Le petit blond leva son majeur.

_-_ Dis c'que tu veux cow-boy, Quisty porte le boxer, et continuera à l'porter!

_-_ Aaaaah, la ferme...

Squall eut un léger sourire.

_-_ Considère ça comme ta punition pour avoir brisé tant de coeur...

_-_ Médisez vous deux... Ca n'me touche a-bso-lu-ment pas!

_-_ Où est Quistis au fait?

_-_ En train d'organiser un meeting révolutionnaire pour déboucher les yeux des braves bouseux du coin, blablabla... Au moins, Roddrick s'rat pas là pour balancer des pierres; l'a encore pas mal de parties du corps dans le plâtre...

Les trois garçons ne firent même pas l'effort de restreindre le sourire satisfait qui vint orner leurs lèvres.

_-_ Ca, ça pardonne presque le coup des sous-vètements... Almasy, je te salue! Clama Zell en levant son poing.

Le rembrunnisement de Squall ne pasa pas inaperçut; le blond se hata de changer de sujet.

_-_ Bon, z'êtes partant pour vous bouffer une tite glace? Un hot-dog?

Au son de deux grognements, Zell gromella.

_-_ C'est bon, c'est bon, les glaces, okkaaaaaaay...Tch, z'avez pas d'palais les mecs... Bon, on y va ou quoi?

Ils agréèrent, Irvine aidant Squall à se relever. Ils arrivèrent au bar-glacier en partageant un rire. Mais la bonne humeur relative de Squall s'assombrit considérablement en apercevant la devanture.

Seifer et Linoa, la jeune fille proposant des cuillèrées de son sorbet au grand blond.

_-_ 'Gardez moi ça... Ces deux-là sont... Dégoulinants... Maugréa Zell en faisant mine de vomir.

Irvine lui planta son coude dans l'aine et le garçon, après avoir amorcé un début de malediction gratinée, prit un air contrit en regardant Squall. Mais le brun se contenta de sourire.

_-_ C'est un beau couple... On les rejoint ou on les laisse roucouler?

C'était dit d'un ton nonchalant, amusé... Son sourire avait l'air aussi assez sincère... Irvine et Zell se jetèrent un coup d'oeil puis haussèrent les épaules.

_-_ On va les emmerder un p'tit coup! Ricana le blond. Hey, framboise d'amour et susucre au miel!

Le couple se tourna, pareillement agacé.

_-_ Zell, foutu emmerdeur!

_-_ Dintch, p'tit conn..ard, j'vais t'faire ravaler tes conneries!

Squall baissa la tête. Il avait essayé de jouer le jeu, il n'avait pas détourné le regard quoique mourrant d'envie de détaler... Merde, il avait même adopté un sourire identique à celui d'Irvine!

Mais son ami d'enfance avait évité de le regarder... L'avait ignoré complètement...

Et le brun sentit son coeur se tordre encore plus durement que si Linoa avait moqué ses sentiments devant la terre entière.

_Seif'... Me fais pas ça, s'te plaîs... Tout mais pas ça... J'ai besoin de toi... j'ai besoin de toi!_

Mais malgrès ces prières intérieures, lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la table et qu'ils commencèrent à discuter et s'envoyer des piques, Seifer ne lui accorda pas un regard, quasiment pas de paroles.

Le brun tenta le tout pour le tout, désespéré à l'idée de perdre cette chose si précieuse qui les unissait pour toujours!

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il tendit le bras, aggripant la manche du tee-shirt du blond.

_-_ Seif'...

Il se serait sentit pire que mortifié de son ton suppliant si il n'avait pas été si troublé.

Seifer le regarda. Un millier d'émotion passa dans les orbes jade. Il se mordit la lèvre, fourragea dans ses cheuveux dorés. Puis ses yeux se durcirent et il dégagea son bras, se détournant.

Squall laissa tomber le sien, tenant par miracle sur ses béquilles alors que son monde tournait et se brouillait.

Se brisait.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyros marquait son passage de petites morsures, savourant les halètements et les frissons sous ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents. Il ne savait pas si il aurait envie de détacher sa bouche du corps de l'homme en dessous de lui un jour, ne savait même pas si il en aurait le pouvoir.

Laguna Loire, friandise de choix. Sûrement droguée en plus, il était complètement accro.

_Oh bon sang, oh merde. Oh putain je pourrais le bouffer ce type..._

Avec un bruit ressemblant fort à un "miaaaaaam", ll continua son avancée jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture.

_-_ K..Kyros... T'arrêtes pas là ou... Ou tu vas souffrir!

L'homme de ménage fit un grand sourire contre le nombril de Laguna et ouvrit la braguette quelque peu...tendue.

Le soupir que poussa le brun lui fit se lêcher les lèvres. Dans la foulée il lêcha toute la longueur du pénis et allait s'attaquer de front à la tâche quand...

Ils entendirent qelque chose tomber à l'entrée du salon.

Les deux hommes, sortit brusquement de leur cocon, se retournèrent d'un bloc vers l'entrée et Laguna poussa un gémissement d'horreur.

Squall, s'étant rattrappé tant bien que mal au mur suite au lâché brusque de ses béquilles les fixait, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression qui aurait pû être comique si n'était pas la gène de la situation.

Rentrer chez soi pour trouver son père, le pantalon sur les chevilles et la chemise ouverte sur un torse couvert de marques encore luisantes, les lèvres tuméfiées et échevelé sur le canapé avec un Kyros guère plus vétu à califourchon sur lui, la langue touchant encore le..hum... enfin le _truc_ n'était certes pas dans le programme du pauvre garçon.

Il y eut un moment étrange où la scène fut figée. Puis Squall devint rouge comme un piment.

_-_ Je..Hum..Désolé..Je... Jemontedansmachambreexcusezmoi!

Et avec la rapidité que confère le désir de fuir une scène de crime en étant le meurtrier, le garçon ramassa tant bien que mal ses béquilles, faisant de son mieux pour atténuer le tremblement de ses mains et sortit la pièce. Le bruit de pas précipités et irréguliers se firent entendre suivit de la porte de la chambre du jeune homme qui claquait à l'étage.

Sortit de sa torpeur, Laguna bondit sur ses pieds, éjèctant Kyros sur le sol et manquant de se prendre le coin de la table basse en trébuchant sur son pantalon.

_-_ Ohmondieuilfautquej'luiparlemondieuc'esthorriblejevoulaispasmaisqu'estcequim'aprit...

_-_ Laguna...

_-_ ...Maisqu'estcequ'ildoitpensermonfilsmonbébémaisàquoijepensaitjesuis nulindigned'êtrepèrequellehorreuret...

_-_ La.Gu.Na.

L'homme aux yeux verts foncés tourna vivement la tête vers Kyros, le regard perdu. Avec appréhension, le tressé s'aperçut qu'il était au bord des larmes. Grognant mentalement, il se rappela quelques petits détails que sa libido avait joyeusement mit de côté.

Laguna était veuf, profondément amoureux de sa femme lorsque celle-ci mourrut, le laissant seul avec le nouveau-né. L'homme chérrisait son fils de toute son âme, encore plus depuis qu'il avait faillit le perdre. Avant lui, Dame-pipi nouvelle dans le coin, Laguna ne se raccrochait qu'à ce garçon, qu'à Squall.

Kyros se serait mit des baffes avec joie. Et il débarquait comme ça, flirtant comme un collégien dans le salon. Il avait plus de trente ans nom de dieu! Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit à _lui_, de profiter de la faiblesse de cet homme trop naïf et trop sexy pour son propre bien!

_Bien joué Kyros, tu es devenu exactement comme l'autre connard..._

_-_ Qu'est ce que je peux faire...

Le murmure de Laguna tira Kyros de son moment d'auto-flagéllation mental. Le pauvre homme se tordait les mains, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et clignant spasmodiquement les paupières.

Le Black soupira, posant une main réconfortante autour des épaules de l'autre, n'osant pas le prendre totalement dans ses bras, uncertain du bon accueuil de l'initiative étant donné les circonstances.

_-_ Je crois qu'il lui faut un peu de temps, pour qu'il cogite ce qu'il a vu... Squall est un gosse intelligent Laguna, ne t'en fais pas...

_-_ ... Tu crois?

Le regard plein d'espoir et d'apprehension du pauvre homme fit complètement craquer Kyros. Il attira Laguna dans ses bras, perdant ses lèvres dans la chevelure brune.

_-_ Laguna... Je suis désolé... Souffla-t-il, la voix tendue de remords.

Si Laguna souffrait du renfermement de son fils ne serait-ce que deux secondes, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mais l'homme, ne lassant pas de le surprendre, l'etreignit à son tour.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à l'être... Nous étions deux il me semble, souligna-t-il avec un faible rire.

Il le fit le regarder dans les yeux.

_-_ Kyros, je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que je ne suis pas complètement mortifié de m'être fait surprendre ainsi par mon fils mais... Je... La seule chose que je regrette dans tout cela est que nous n'ayons pas été dans ma chambre...

L'homme de ménage fixa les orbes franches de son vis-à-vis, puis avec un soupir chevrotant sous le soulagement, enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Laguna.

_-_ ...Merci...

Il espérait qu'il faisait passer combien ces mots voulaient dire pour lui dans leur embrassade.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Squall s'appuya un instant contre la porte de sa chambre, le coeur battant, plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa courte vie.

Son père et... Kyros...

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais de là à les surprendre... En pleine _action..._

_-_ Oh bon dieu... Ca fait pas partit des trucs que les gosses ne doivent _jamais_ voir au sujet de leurs parents, ça!

Il tendit la main vers le téléphone, commença à composer le numéro de...

Seifer...

Le brun raccrocha lentement le combiné, la distraction que lui avait procuré la scène du salon envolée.

Ce n'était pas comme si Seifer aurait voulut l'entendre en ce moment...

D'une démarche plus pesante que durant les premiers mois avec ses béquille, il gagna son lit, s'écroulant sur le bord, les épaules voûtés.

Le souvenir de Seifer se dégageant de sa prise lui causait une peine presque physique. Le rappel du regard cruel qu'il lui avait lancé en embrassant Linoa lui tordait les tripes.

Tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait avec le blond se terminaient invariablement par ces deux scènes horribles, cauchemardesques.

Il ferma ses yeux devenus brûlants.

Son infirmité, son inaptitude à se fondre avec les gens "normaux", sa pathétique condition...

Pourquoi, merde! Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, débarrassant le monde de son inutile présence!

Bon dieu, ce qu'il avait envie de s'enfiler toutes ses pillules et ne plus jamais se réveiller!

Il se ressaissit.

Son père ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Mais son père avait Kyros maintenant...

Il avait bien vu, s'était bien rendu compte à quel point les deux hommes étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre...

Oui, son père n'était plus seul.

Son père pouvait recommencer une vie, loin des démons du passé.

Des démons qu'un fils handicapé ressemblant tellement à cette femme défunte ne faisait que raviver.

Squall soupira, forçant l'air dans ses poumons, jusqu'à atteindre un calme trop longtemps oublié.

Une sérénité que seule apporte la prise d'une décision longtemps mise en suspens...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Laguna se décida à frapper à la porte de son fils. Ne pouvant plus attendre que Squall se décide à venir lui parler, il avait quitté la cuisine et la présence si rassénérante de Kyros pour se planter devant la chambre. Toutefois, une fois arrivé devant, il avait hésité, ne sâchant que dire, comment expliquer. Squall avait dix-sept ans et avait lu assez de bouquins sur les questions humaines pour remplacer un documentaliste diplômé.

_Mais c'est encore un enfant, mon petit garçon! Et si il ne comprennait pas, ne voulait pas me voir! Je n'y survivrais pas! Je n'y survivrais pas!_

La gorge sèche, transpirant, il toqua.

Son estomac se tordit péniblement lorsqu'aucun sons ne lui parvint à travers le panneau de bois.

_-_ Squall..? Squall, s'il te plaîs, ouvre... Il faut qu'on parle... Il... Squall, laisse moi expliquer...

_Oh pitié, Expliquer quoi! Il a des yeux, un cerveau, un esprit de déduction! Ton fils à la cervelle de ta femme, pas la tienne mon vieux!_

_-_ Squall... Au... Au moins laisse moi te donner tes pillules, tu sais qu'il ne restait presque plus des je-ne-sais-plus-quel-nom-c'est mais elles étaient pastels( /Squall/ T'es vraiment une flemmarde... /Flo/Oh la ferme, j'suis une littéraire mwa, pa une scientifique/Seifer/Les littéraires sont censés faire des recherches aussi ma vieille... /Flo/... J'vous détèstent...)...

Il entendit des pas et sentit un bras lui caresser le dos. Il se tourna vers Kyros qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

_-_ Désolé Lag', je ne te laisserai pas affronter ton fils seul... Il ne veut pas...ouvrir..?

_-_ Il ne répond pas... Il ne fait même pas mine de s'apercevoir de ma présence...

Le tressé s'assombrit. Avait-il mal jugé le garçon?

_-_ Il a toujours discuté de tout avec moi... C'était quelque chose que Raine prônait, la discution sur le champ... A chaque mésententes, nous en parlions au lieu de laisser la rancune traîner... Il... Il n'a jamais ignoré ça avant...

En voyant le retour de l'humidité dans les yeux de Laguna, Kyros sentit son coeur se presser dans sa poitrîne.

Il ne supportait pas cette expression dans ce visage.

_Et merde, j'aime ce type ou quoi!_

_-_ Laisse moi essayer... Squall. Squall, ouvre nous!

Toujours aucunes réponses.

Kyros se tourna vers Laguna pour lui dire de revenir plus tard à la charge, mais voyant le regard brisé, il serra les poings. Personne, pas même son fils ne ferait souffrir cet homme en sa présence!

_-_ Squall, ouvre ou je défonce la porte!

_-_ Ky...Kyros!

Le tressé agit. D'un coup d'épaule, il fit sauter le maigre loquet, ouvrant grand la porte.

Squall était allongé sur son lit, dormant.

Kyros, se sentant un peu bête, se raca la gorge.

_-_ Hm... Et bien il dort... On s'est comme qui dirait, affolé pour ri...Laguna, que..?

Le brun était immobile, comme tétanisé sur le pas de la porte, le regard fixé... Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur... Kyros, saisit d'un mauvais feeling, suivit lentement les yeux grands ouverts.

**_J'aurais dû mourrir à l'époque et ais perdu trop de temps en étant lâche. Papa, je sais qu'un jour tu comprendra que je t'ai libéré du fardeau que j'étais. Kyros, prends bien soin du meilleur homme que cete terre ait portée._**

Un gout de fiel s'insinua dans la bouche de l'homme de ménage alors que la bile remontait le long de son estomac. Non. Ce n'était pas possible... Le gosse ne pouvait pas avoir été insencé au point de... Il ne pouvait pas...

_-_ Non...

Laguna fit quelques pas vacillant, se penchant sur son fils.

Qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

_-_ Squall? réveille toi... Squall, il faut qu'on parle... Tu... Tu ne penses pas ça hein?

Il porta a main à 'épaule de son fils. La secoua.

_-_ Squall.

_-_ L...Laguna...

La voix de Kyros sembla totalement galvaniser l'homme, qui sous la panique, se mit à secouer son fils comme un prunier en l'appelant de plus en plus fort, devenant hystérique.

_-_ Squall, réveille toi tout de suite! C'est pas drôle! SQUALL! IL FAUT QUE TU TE REVEILLES! SQUALL!

_-_ Laguna calmes-t... Merde...

Kyros palit considérablement en voyant le bol renversé au pied du lit. Des résidus de poudre multicolores y traînait encore. Le tressé bondit jusqu'à la pharmacie et l'ouvrit à la volée. Un frisson horrible le traversa lorsqu'il vit les emballage des divers comprimés vides fourrés à la va-vite dans les compartiments.

_-_ Oh merde!

Mais Laguna avait lui aussi vu, et en avait conclut l'inévitable.

Comme prit de folie, il se mit à hurler le nom de son enfant, l'écrasant contre lui.

Kyros n'oublierais jamais les cris déchirants de l'homme ni la sihouette toujous immobile...Sans... vie... du garçon...

Il fallait agir! Tant qu'il y avait une possibilité de... L'ingestion de cachets n'était pas effective!

_-_ Laguna! LAGUNA!

Une fois giflé à la volée, l'homme lui prêta attention. Son expression menaça de faire s'écrouler Kyros.

_-_ Laguna, essaye de le faire vomir! Fais lui boire de l'eau chaude, appuie lui sur l'estomac!Merde, frappe le même! Il faut à tout prix qu'il vomisse! Tu m'entend! Lag!

Laguna était fou de chagrin mais l'idée que son fils ne soit pas encore perdu lui pénétra bien dans la tête. Il installa avec des mains tremblantes Squall sur ses genoux et se mit à lui pencher la tête, appuyant fortement sur son estomac.

_-_ Allez mon garçon, crache cette saloperie! Alleeez!

Kyros, voyant que le père avait reprit un semblant de calme, fonça sur le téléphone, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Alors qu'il composait fébriement le numéro, il put entendre Laguna chuchoter à son fils, d'une voix sanglotante, horrible, poignante...

_-_ Squall... Me lâche pas mon bébé... Pitié... Pas toi aussi... Pas toi aussi...

TBC...


	12. La bande à picsou à la rescousse

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Vicissitudes.

Genre: UA, Yaoi, OOC...angst... parfois les insultes fusent...Preneeeez gaaaarde!!!

/Zell/Foutrecul de bordel de merde, je VEUX un hot-dog!!!

Comme je dis quoi...

Disclamer: Les personnages sont tous à la Sunrise, mais le scénario est de moi!sans parler de leurs caractères...

Source: Final Fantasy 8

* * *

Merci à Kittyval pour ton avis et à Alstom! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nida marchait tranquillement dans la rue en lisant un magazine sportif quand il entendit l'ambulance arriver. Surprit, il s'arrêta au niveau de la barrière délimitant le jardin des Zabac. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant la maison des Loire-Leonhart. Nida fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe...

Le brun se retourna vers Raijin qui sortait de chez lui, les mains pleines de farine, suivit de sa mère.

_-_ Mon Dieu!! J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Laguna...

_-_ M'man...

_-_ Raijinounet chéri, mon nounours, je te rappelle que cet étranger vient de Los Angeles!! Dieu seul sait si ce n'est pas un psychopathe en puissance...

Un grognement découragé répondit aux élucubrations de la femme et Nida, retenant un ricanement, se fit voir.

_-_ Salut!Bonjour madame Zabac.

_-_ Hey, Nida!

_-_ Bonjour Nida!! Comment va ton père?

Raijin leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la barrière pour se placer à côté du brun tandis que sa mère restait près de la haie, se tordant le cou. Les ambulanciers étaient sortis à toute vitesse, se faisant accueuillir par l'homme de ménage qui fit de grands gestes en les entraînant dans la maison.

_-_ T'as vu la tronche qu'il tirait?

_-_ Ouais, ça à l'air grave... C'est soit Laguna soit Squall...

_-_ Ben parlez moi d'une famille qui morfle tiens...

Ils virent deux ambulanciers sortir à toute vitesse une civière et s'engouffrer dans la maison. Cinq minutes plus tard ils en ressortaient.

_-_ Oh merde...

Raijin ne put qu'hocher la tête, les yeux écarquillés en voyant Kyros et Laguna, ce dernier dans un état lamentable à la suite de la civière dont le contenu, maintenant évident, était caché par les secouristes. Ils montèrent le blessé dans le véhicule et l'un des hommes tendit le bras à Laguna pour qu'il puisse grimper. Le brun obéit après avoir été briévement étreint par Kyros. Ils partirent à toute vitesse, laissant le Black sur le trottoir. Raijin et Nida échangèrent un coup d'oeil mais la mère du grand brun les coiffa sur le poteau. Elle sortit du jardin,bousculant les deux jeunes au passage et macha droit sur l'homme de ménage.

_-_ Kyros!! Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé?! Demandait-elle lorsque son fils et Nida les rejoignirent.

Le Black passa une main dans ses cheveux et eu un bref juron en s'apercevant qu'elle tremblait.

_-_ Monsieur Seagill!! C'était Squall hein?!

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a? C'est grave?!

L'homme inspira, sérieusement secoué.

_-_ C'est... On sait pas à quel point c'est grave... Excusez moi, je vais attendre l'appel de Laguna à l'intérieur...

_-_ Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit...

_-_ Oui...Merci...

Kyros prit congé. Sa peau sombre avait palie et il n'arivait pas à maintenir une attitude posée.

La mère de Raijin le regarda, concerné puis murmura.

_-_ Ce doit être grave... Tu crois que Squall a fait une rechute? Mon Dieu Laguna, pauvre homme... Comme si il n'avait pas assez souffert...J'espère que le petit s'en sortira... Viens Raijin-chou, nous devons finir la pâte... Nida, tu veux entrer cinq minutes?

_-_ Heu...

_-_ M'man, tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes, s'te plaîs? J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle haussa les épaules et rentra après un dernier coup d'oeil inquiet à la maison des Loire-Leonhart.

Raijin empoigna les épaules de Nida.

_-_ Va vers le parc, cherche Fu ou les autres, faut qu'tu previenne qu'il s'est passé un truc grave avec Squall!

Nida hocha la tête.

_-_ J'allais rejoindre Zell, il saura peut-être ou trouver le reste de la bande... On s'tient au courrant!! Lança-t-il en partant d'une démarche plus rapide.

Raijin hocha la tête, préoccupé. Il aimait beaucoup Squall et espérait qu'il allait bien... Enfin mieux que l'expression de Kyros ne le suggérait en tout cas...

_Me d'mande ce qu'il lui est encore arrivé, au pauvre gars... _

Puis avec un frisson.

_Faut espérer qu'Seif' va pas nous r'péter un câble...

* * *

_

Nida trouva un Zell fulminant boxant sur les marches de l'école. En l'apercevant, le petit blond commença à gueuler.

_-_ BORDEL TU FOUTAIS QUOI!!!

Nida arriva jusqu'à lui et leva la main.

_-_ Calme toi mec, là j't'assures que j'ai une bonne raison... S'est passé un sale truc...

Le blond se calma un peu, croisant les mains sur son torse, attendant de voir; le dernier truc sérieux de Nida, ça avait été sa petite soeur qui lui avait planqué la paire de chaussette qu'il voulait ab-so-lu-ment mettre ce jour-là quand bien même il en avait d'autres propres...Le drame quoi...M'eeeeenfiiiiin...

_-_ J'te raconte, vieux, mais faut qu'on trouve les autres, Fujin, Quistis, Irvine et cie...

Zell fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

_-_ Ouais, okay, sont sûrement en train de glander au parc, du moins ils y étaient encore quand j'suis partit... C'est quoi le soucis?

Ils se mirent à macher et Nida commença.

_-_ Ben figures toi que je venais te rejoindre quand en passant devant chez Raijin j'ai vu une ambulance piler devant chez Squall...

* * *

Linoa rit d'une plaisanterie d'Irvine, s'agitant sur les genoux de Seifer. Elle lui sourit et lui donna un petit smack avant d'y aller de sa propre mésavanture avec le four de sa mère quand elle avait quatorze ans. Le blond avait essayé de tenir la conversation mais avait laissé tomber au bout de dix minutes. 

Il revoyait la scène du café, lorsqu'ils étaient partis vers le parc et Squall chez lui et qu'il avait repoussé la main du brun.

Et si il pensait avoir une quelconque satisfaction en faisant ça, ben il était marron...

Selphie lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes lorsqu'elle sécroula en gloussant à la fin de l'anecdote de la brune.

Il ne gueula même pas.

Fujin haussa un sourcil. Elle avait rejoint le groupe avec Selphie en fin d'après-midi dans le parc et Seifer avait été étrangement calme. Elle intercepta le regard d'Irvine et comprit qu'il savait peut-être quelque chose. Elle se leva, prétextant un étirement et retomba dans l'herbe à côté du châtain. Selphie et Linoa en plein concours de mésaventures et Seifer à côté de la plaque, elle n'eut pas à trop se cacher.

_-_ Hey, le courreur.

Irvine, qui souriait vaguement tout en jetant de coups d'oeils inquisiteurs au blond sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers Fujin.

_-_ Ouais beauté?

_-_ Si tu tiens à tes couilles arrête tes connerie.

Le garçon grimaça, tapotant gentiment au niveau de sa fermeture éclair sous le ton acide. Emmerder Fujin avait valut à plusieurs personnes des séjours à l'hopital, se rappela-t-il sagement.

_-_ J'rigolais...Héhé... Tu voulais me demander un truc? Parce que Selphie raconte un truc que je me lasse pas d'entendre...

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant la petite brune relater la fois où elle s'était retrouvée seins nus dans le mauvais vestiaire après un sale coup de Zell. Fujin leva les yeux au ciel et pointa Seifer discrètement du doigt.

_-_ Il a quoi?

_-_ Ouais, t'as remarqué aussi que Blondinette était pas trop dans le coup... Jamais gagné une bataille aussi vite...Bref, Il se pourrait effectivement que je sâche quelque chose...

_-_ Accouches.

_-_ Devine...

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant et se frappa le poing sur la paume.

_-_ Squall. Ils sont bizarre depuis le tabassage de cet enfoiré de Roddrick.

_-_ Ouais... Semblerait qu'ils soient en froid... Puis le coup bas de sortir avec Linoa...'Fin...

_-_ Comment ça?

_-_ Ah, tu savais pas? Squall était accro à Linoa...

_-_ Et Seifer le savait? Souffla Fujin, incrédule.

_-_ Ouaip.

_-_ Pas possible... Seifer ferait pas de mal à Squall!!(Fiou, ça c'est OOC à fond... /Seifer/Clair/Squall/ M'en fous, peux m'défendre d'abord... /Flo/Seifer/Pas ici... /Squall/J'vais tous vous buter...)

Elle baissa un peu le ton, remerciant la crise de rire des deux filles ayant couvert son exclamation.

_-_ Je veux bien qu'ils se fassent la gueule, mais il lui ferait pas un coup pareil...

_-_ Et pourtant, tu vois bien, soulignat-il en montrant d'un discret mouvement du menton Linoa vautrée sur les genoux du grand blond. Ah, merde, c'est pas notre problème, de toute façon... J'suis sûr que ça va s'arranger...

Fujin se mordit la lèvre, jetant un oeil à Seifer.

_-_ Mouais...Mais faudrait...

_-_ LES GARS!!!

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Zell cavalant vers eux, Nida sur ses talons.

_-_ Merci Zell, y avait quand même une dominante de filles, quoi!! Râla Selphie en se surèlevant de sa position allongée sur les coudes.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit carrément en voyant l'expression inhabituellement grave de son demi-frère.

_-_ Zell, qu'est ce qui s'passe, t'as eu un soucis?

_-_ Pas moi! Nida, raconte!

Le brun s'écroula dans l'herbe à côté de Selphie tandis que Zell s'asseyait vers Irvine et Fujin qui s'était rapprochés. Linoa se pencha vers le rond aproximatif qu'ils formaient de sa position sur les genoux de son petit-ami.

_-_ Ben voilà, répéta Nida, je passais devant chez Raijin...

_-_ Les tartes?

_-_ Heu, ouais, il en faisait avec sa mère...

Fujin hocha la tête, satisfaite d'avoir vérifié l'alibi de son partenaire pour avoir osé ne pas être avec elle et lui fit signe de continuer.

_-_ Okay, et j'ai vu cette ambulance piler devant chez Squall...

Seifer sembla se réveiller et prêta une oreille maintenant attentive.

_-_ Raijin est sortit, donc et on a vu l'homme de ménage, complètement flippé qui leur a ouvert...

_-_ Kyros, flippé?Intervint Seifer.

_-_ Ouais, paniqué à mort le mec!! Et puis après, on les voit sortir chercher une civière puis plus tard, ils ressortent avec Laguna Loire et Kyros!!

Le grand blond sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines tandis que son coeur triplait de vitesse. Ses tripes dans la gorge, il écouta le reste, se répétant sans cesse que ce n'était sans doute rien, rien de grave, rien du tout...

_-_ Mon Dieu!! Squall?!

_-_ Ben on sait pas, on a demandé après à Kyros qui était resté garder la maison et il a dit qu'il savait pas à quel point c'était grave...

Des exclamations horrifiés et concernés accueuillirent ces dernier mots. Seifer, sans tenir compte de Linoa, choquée, toujours sur ses genoux, se leva et saisit Nida par le collet.

_-_ Comment ça tu sais pas?! Qu'est ce qu'il a?!!

_-_ J...j'te jure qu'on en sait pas plus, K...Kyros nous a rien dit de plus!!

_-_ Seifer, lâche le, il y est pour rien! Siffla Fujin.

Le blond poussa un juron et quitta le groupe en courrant.

_-_ Seifer!! Cria Linoa.

_-_ Laisse tomber,Linoa... Vaut mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment, conseilla sagement Irvine.Et puis, il est sûrement allé voir Kyros...

_-_ J'espère que c'est pas trop grave...

_-_ Pauvre Squall!! Faut toujours qu'il termine à l'hosto!! S'exclama Selphie en s'écroulant sur Zell qui pour une fois ne la repoussa pas.

Linoa se mordit la lèvre puis se leva d'un bond.

_-_ Venez!! On va voir à l'hôpital!!

_-_ Tu vas pas rejoindre ton Seifer? S'étonna Fujin avec une note de sacasme pratiquement imperceptible.

_-_ Squall est mon ami!! Je veux savoir ce qu'il a!! Qui me suis?

Tous agréèrent et la petite bande sortit du parc.

_-_ Je vais chercher Quistis à la bibli, on vous rejoint! Lança Irvine en s'éloignant d'eux.

_-_ On vous attendra devant!

* * *

Seifer donna du poing contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée sur un Kyros très ennervé. 

_-_ NON, je ne dirais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, bande de vautours... Seifer?

_-_ Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Squall?! gronda le garçon.

Kyros se passa une main nerveuse dans ses tresses et Seifer sentit ses tripes se tordre encore plus en notant l'air exténué du Black.

L'homme de ménage le jaugea et le laissa entrer, ignorant le voisinage murmurant aux fenêtres, dans les jardins et sur le trottoir.

_-_ Alors, merde!!! Pressa le blond une fois à l'intérieur.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu sais? Demanda prudemment son interlocuteur.

_-_ Qu'une ambulance est venue, qu'elle l'a emmené, que ça avait l'air..., Le blond déglutit, grave...Kyros!

Kyros hésita un instant puis soupira en se frottant les paupières. Il doutait d'avoir le droit de dire à Seifer la vérité mais le garçon semblait tellement inquiet...

_Ouais, comme si ça allait le rassurer d'entendre que le petit con a fait une tentative de suicide...Nom de **Dieu**!!_

Il serra les dents, déchiré entre l'inquiétude et la colère. Laguna ne l'avais toujours pas appelé et ses nerfs lâchaient tous vitesse grand V. Il avait besoin de se défouler et Seifer lui parut soudainement une bonne cible. Aussi crachat-il.

_-_ Il a écrasé toutes ses foutues pillules dans un bol, a rajouté un peu d'eau et s'est tout enfilé, voilà ce qu'il a!!

Le blond palit.

_Non.J'ai pas entendu ça...J'ai pas entendu ça..._

_-_ Quoi..? Crôassa-t-il.

Kyros péta totalement les plombs.

_-_ Il a essayé de se _buter_, il te faut un DESSIN??!!!!!!!

Mais sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme devenir pâle comme un drap et s'appuyer contre un mur, manifestement pour ne pas s'effondrer. Se maudissant et se sentant terriblement coupable de s'être lâché sur le pauvre gosse, il inspira deux ou trois fois.

_-_ Seifer...Merde, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te l'apprendre comme ça... Il émir un rire sans humour, La journée a été dure et...

_-_ ...Suici...Dé..?

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Kyros; le blond avait relevé les yeux vers lui et...

_" Son regard d'habitude plissé dans une expression de joie était écarquillé, emplie de larmes.Une roula sur sa joue.Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Elle... Elle avait l'air d'une gamine, une petite fille dont le monde sucré et coloré s'écroule comme un chateau de cartes. Le choc, la trahison et un immense désespoir..._

_- Pour..quoi Kyros? Pourquoi tu... J'avais..confiance et...Pourquoi..?"_

_Pourquoi..._

Le tressé serra les dents et agissant sous une impulsion s'avança vers Seifer et l'enssera dans une étroite étreinte. Le garçon le dépassait un peu, était plus large et pourtant il eut l'impression de tenir un môme. L'imposante silhouette se mit à trembler de plus en plus violemment et Kyros craignit l'hyperventilation.

_-_ Seifer, calme toi, ok mon grand, calme toi, il est pas mort, ils vont le sauver, il est pas mort tu m'entend, il n'est _pas mort_!!

Il continua à murmurer sa litanie dans l'oreille du blond, priant pour que sa voix ait la convition que son coeur ne possédait pas.

TBC...

Et voilà, tout le monde chiale et la Bande à Picsou est en route vers l'hosto... Mais que va-t-il se passer?!!

/Laguna/Mon BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

/Infirmière Joëlle version masseuse danoise nourrie aux hormones/ Décha on va calmer Herr Loire...AYAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Wow, c'était une grosse aiguille... Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

/Squall/Moi je te détèste...

Dis donc, toi, fais gaffe, t'es pas encore mort mais pas encore tiré d'affaire...


	13. Jouer francjeu

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Vicissitudes.

Genre: UA, Yaoi, OOC...angst... parfois les insultes fusent...Preneeeez gaaaarde!!!

/Zell/Foutrecul de bordel de merde, je VEUX un hot-dog!!!

Comme je dis quoi...

Disclamer: Les personnages sont tous à la Sunrise, mais le scénario est de moi!sans parler de leurs caractères...

Source: Final Fantasy 8

* * *

Voilà la suite Alstom!! Vide pas to paquet,lol!!Merci! Merci à toutes!!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le temps que Quistis et Irvine rejoignent le reste du groupe à l'hopital, un calmant avait été administré à Laguna tandis que son fils revenait d'un lavement et d'une petite opération. Certains cachets, très puissants, avaient commencés à faire des dégats dans les intestins du garçon; une demi-heure de plus, et Squall n'aurait plus eu aucunes chances de survivre... Dans l'espoir de calmer le père frisant la crise de nerfs, une infirmière avait précisé cela à Laguna; malheureusement, la bonne intention avait eu l'effet inverse, d'où l'homme endormi dans le lit pliant placé dans la future chambre de Squall... 

Aussitôt arrivée, la blonde avait prit les choses en main, redemandant des précisions aux secrétaires et aux médecins. Elle avait ensuite rejoint les autres, attendant anxieusement dans le hall.

_-_ Ils ne peuvent pas encore dire qu'il est tiré d'affaire, annonça-t-elle d'emblée en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il est encore en salle d'opération...Ils ont fait le lavement, mais les cachets avaient déjà commencé à... endommager l'organisme... On en saura plus dès que possible...

_- _Attends une minute Quistis!! Des cachets?

_-_ Oui... Apparament...Enfi ils me l'ont pas dis clairement mais...Squall aurait tenté de... aurait fait une tentative de suicide...

Un grand silence accueillit la déclaration légèrement tremblante. Tous étaient stupéfaits.

_-_ Merde...Finit par murmurer Irvine,son teint plus pâle.

Linoa, les mains plaquées devant sa bouche, écarquillaient ses grands yeux sombres d'horreur. Selphie secouait la tête, n'arrivant pas à y croire tandis que Fujin avait reculé d'un pas, clairement frappée.

_-_ Oh putain...souffla Zell.

_- _Deux secondes là!Vous oubliez un truc les gars; Squall, l'était pas du tout suicidaire!! S'exclama Nida en agitant les mains frénétiquement. Je..J'veux dire il souriait, il trainaît avec nous...Merde, il était normal comme mec!!

_-_ Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre Nida? Il a avalé une grande dose de cachets...Dur de faire ça par accident... Objecta Quistis

_-_ Une erreur médicale, il les avait pris pour des bonbons, je sais pas moi!! Mais...un suicide?! Vous le voyez en commettre un, vous?! Sérieusement?!

_-_ Ca se voit pas toujours Nid'...

_-_ Ca s'est vu pour ma soeur, merde!! Cingla le brun.

Personne ne lui tint rigueur du ton qu'il avait employé; ils étaient sous le choc, et savaient de plus que le sujet était douloureux pour le jeune homme dont la soeur jumelle avait été retrouvée pendue après trois ans de dépression alors qu'ils avaient quatorze ans. Kano avait été une jeune fille frèle, souvant malade, sortant peu de chez elle. Elle avait détesté sa vie de recluse, ne supportant pas de voir son frère vivre comme les autres sans elle et ne s'en était pas cachée. Son suicide n'avait pas été une surprise...

Zell lui passa un bras autour des épaules sans plus rien dire.

_-_ ... Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit? Finit par demander Linoa d'une voix tremblante

Fujin, Zell et Irvine échangèrent un coup d'oeil. Ils avaient tous pensé à la même chose... Mais ça ne correspondait pas avec ce qu'ils savaient de Squall; le garçon, malgrès ses faiblesses avait tout de même plus de force de caractère que ça...Il n'aurait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours à cause d'un amour, non même pas ça, une amourette non réciproque!!

_-_ ...Peut-être que c'est comme ils disent à la télé...Vous savez, pas pour vraiment mourrir, mais pour appeler au secours..? Avança Selphie en se mordillant la lèvre.

_- _Ce n'est pas son genre... Réfuta Quistis.

_-_ Ouais, ben apparament, on le connaissait pas si bien que ça... Marmonna Zell.

Tous se replongèrent dans leurs pensées, méditant ces derniers mots. Qu'est ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vus dans le comportement du brun qui pouvait être un indice de ce qu'il comptait faire?

* * *

Kyros fit un bond de trois mètres et se rua vers le téléphone.Décrochant à la troisième sonnerie, il demanda fébrilement. 

_-_ Alors?!

_-_ Monsieur Seagill?

Un instant déconcerté de ne pas entendre la voix de Laguna il répondit.

_-_ Heu, oui, c'est bien moi... Qui...

_- _L'hôpital de Balamb, monsieur. Votre nom a été placé sur la liste des personnes à prévenir en cas d'accidents. Monsieur Loire aurait dû vous appeler mais il est malheureusement dans l'incapacité de le faire...

- Comment ça?! Aboya plus qu'il ne s'enquit Kyros.

- Monsieur Loire est sous calmants..

_Oh non...nonononon!Pas ça!!!_

_- _... Le jeune monsieur Leonhart est en salle de réanimation, son opération est terminée...Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous dire qu'il est tiré d'affaire mais il a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir...

Kyros exhala un soupir tremblant, ayant, un horrible instant, craint le pire.

Avoir des chances de vivre, c'était mieux que de ne pas en avoir du tout.

_-_ Je...Est-il possible de venir?

_- _Bien sûr! Monsieur Loire va avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible quand il se réveillera..

_-_ Merci...- C'est normal monsieur! Au revoir

_-_ Oui...Au revoir...

Il reposa le combiné et souffla un bon coup. Puis il retourna au salon, ayant décroché dans la cuisine pour ne pas déranger le sommeil très relatif de Seifer; le garçon s'était pratiquement écroulé après sa soudaine crise de panique... Kyros ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir; il avait le pressentiment que Squall devait être presque aussi important pour le blond que pour Laguna...

_-_ Hey, Seifer...Le secoua-t-il doucement

Le garçon marmonna en s'agitant sur le canapé puis ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

_-_ Laguna a appelé?!

_- _Pas lui, l'hôpital. Laguna est sous calmants...Squall est..hum stationnaire.

_- _Concrètement, on sait pas si il va claquer quoi! Crâcha le blond en frappant du poing contre les coussins.

_- _Calme toi.Ecoute, je fais un peu de rangement et je vais aller voir.Tu voudras venir?

_-_ Comment tu peux penser à nettoyer! Gronda Seifer.

Kyros soupira.

_-_ Je ne veux pas que Laguna voit des traces de...l'évènement quand il rentrera... Surtout dans la chambre du petit...

Le blond déglutit et acquiesca.

_-_ ...J'vais t'aider...Comme ça, on y s'ra plus vite...

Ils rangèrent le salon et le hall ayant un peu souffert du rush des ambulanciers puis ils montèrent dans la chambre de Squall. Seifer se brassa tandis que Kyros, le visage fermé le précédait à l'intérieur. Le blond fit le tour de la pièce des yeux marquant un arrêt devant l'écran de l'ordinateur en veille.

_-_ Ils ont emmené le bol et les ordonnances...Pour savoir ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter...

Kyros refit le lit et s'approcha de l'ordinateur.Il agita la souris et s'écarta.

**J'aurais dû mourrir à l'époque et ais perdu trop de temps en étant lâche. Papa, je sais qu'un jour tu comprendra que je t'ai libéré du fardeau que j'étais. Kyros, prends bien soin du meilleur homme que cette terre ait portée**.

Seifer inspira brutalement, les poings serrés. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait; mais il savait que la colère faisait partit du maëstrom...

_Le con...Le CON!!_

_-_ Stupide, hein? Sourit Kyros sans une once d'humour. Le gamin nous a surprit son père et moi... Comme si un amant pouvait remplacer un fils!! Cracha-t-il.

Le blond ne répondit pas, trop prit par toutes ces choses qui remuait ses tripes. Un... fardeau?

T'es vraiment trop stupide Squall... Comment tu peux croire ça, merde!! Oh...Ouais, sûr qu'avec son soit-disant meilleur pote qui lui pique la meuf sur laquelle il bandait depuis tout môme...

Colère contre lui-même, colère contre le garçon qu'il aimait... Le blond avait envie de frapper quelque chose, d'hurler, son corps se tendait pour bouger, agir, n'importe quoi!!

_-_ ... Merde... Gronda-t-il, d'une voix sombre, triste.

Si Squall mourrait...

Non nonononononoNON!!! Il va PAS crever et on va pouvoir s'expliquer et...

Et depuis quand il était optimiste?!

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Kyros lui dit doucement.

_-_ Allez viens Seifer... On va aller les voir...

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour croiser le groupe qui partait. Le visage de Linoa s'éclaira d'un sourire à la vue de Seifer et elle alla l'embrasser. Le blond acceuillit le baiser, le visage fermé.Il faudrait qu'il parle à la jeune fille. 

_-_ Des nouvelles?les pressa Kyros.

_-_ Ouais, et des bonnes! Bondit Zell

_-_ Squall est tiré d'affaire, mais il dort toujours...Monsieur Loire est à son chevet, ils l'ont mit dans une chambre à l'étage... La 202. Le docteur à dit que les visites étaient autorisées, mais peu de monde à la fois.On est tous rentré, deux par deux bien sûr.

Seifer avait à peu près lâché la conversation en entendant que Squall n'était plus en danger de mort mais capta la fin dans le soulagement immense qui avait envahi son être. Il interrompit Kyros qui n'avait pu se retenir de demander comment était Laguna.

_-_ Il...Il est comment..?

Quistis se tourna vers lui et répondit avec un petit sourire.

_-_ En fait, ce n'est pas choquant du tout...Il a juste un bandage là où on lui a ouvert... Sinon il n'a pas d'appareils pour l'aider à respirer et tout l'attirail...On dirait qu'il dort...Et même...Qu'il sourit un peu...

Si elle avait voulu le rassénérer c'était loupé...la colère un moment oubliée revint de plus belle.

Cet espèce d'enfoiré voulait vraiment crever...Attend un peu connard, je s'rai l'premier à voir ta face quand tu verras que t'es encore en vie...Et là on aura une SERIEUSE discution toi et moi...

Il sentit une main se poser timidement sur son bras et rencontra le regard sombre de Linoa. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu tremblant suur les bords et le blond s'en voulut de s'être servie d'elle comme ça; il avait pensé à la réaction de Squall, jamais à la sienne... Ce n'était pourtant pas une mauvaise fille, sympa et drôle quand on regardait derrière la façade un peu superficielle.

Et elle était aussi l'amie du brun...

C'était comme si la peur intense de perdre Squall l'avait enfin rendu lucide. Il décida d'en finir avec les coups bas et les secrets à la con; ce n'était vraiment pas son genre pour commencer...

_-_ Linoa, on aura à s'parler plus tard, ok?

_-_ O...Oui, bien sûr, quand tu voudra...

Le groupe d'adolescents prit congé. Linoa donna une accolade à Seifer, mais pas de baiser.

Le blond se demanda si elle avait comprit.

Puis une infirmière les entraîna vers l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Squall.

Une pièce aux tons clairs, un peu tapageurs dû à un architecte démeusurement optimiste mais sans tomber dans un total mauvais goût. Laguna était dos à la fenêtre dans un fauteuil et tenait la main de son fils, allongé dans le lit médical. L'infirmière frappa doucement sur la porte entrouverte et l'homme releva la tête.

_-_ Monsieur Loire, vous et Squall avez de la visite... Sourit-elle avant de laisser entrer Kyros et Seifer.

Le visage cerné du brun s'éclaira en les voyant et il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux en désordre tout en se levant, sans lâcher Squall.

_-_ Kyros!! Seifer!! Comme je suis content de vous voir!! Hey, fiston, devine qui est là? Tu veux pas ouvrir les yeux pour dire salut au moins?

La voix qui au début avait un semblant d'enjouement se brisa sur les derniers mots. Seifer détourna le regard en déglutissant péniblement tandis que le Black ne put se retenir d'aller passer un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de Laguna.

_-_ J-je suis d-désolé je... Les nerfs qui...Désolé...

_-_ Shhhh... Il est hors de danger Laguna, il va bientôt se réveiller...

_-_ J-je sais..!! M-mais qu-qu'il ait v-voulu f-f-faire ça... Mon dieu!!

Kyros continua à murmurer des paroles de réconfort à Laguna mais Seifer ne les entendait plus.Il s'était rapproché du lit et contemplait le visage paisible de son ami d'enfance.

Il y avait neuf ans, il était parti avec pour dernière image de ce garçon un petit corps bandé dans un grand lit d'hôpital, certain que c'était un couffin et qu'il avait tué le frèle être à l'intérieur. Il était sortit de sa chambre alors que son père était fin saoul et avait rassemblé son courage pour aller voir à l'hôpital, les mots de sa tante en tête.

"- Seifer... Ton ami dort... Il risque de dormir très longtemps..."

Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il avait espéré jadis...Qu'en le secouant assez fort il le réveillerait? Toujours est-il qu'il s'était glissé dans le hall, le papier du numéro de la chambre de son ami serré dans sa main. Il le connaissait bien cet hôpital...Sa mère y était morte...

Il avait attendu que Laguna sorte de la chambre, caché au détour d'un couloir; il ne voulait pas faire face à cet homme presque brisé. Il se sentait trop coupable pour cela...

Il s'était introduit dans la chambre presque comme un voleur, le coeur battant, les tripes nouées. Il avait alors vu Squall, cette si petite silhouette dans un lit entouré de ces machines qui avaient été présentes lors de la mort de sa mère.

Et il avait comprit qu'il était mort, que c'était finit parce qu'une fois qu'il y avait ces choses autour de soi, c'est qu'on était destiné à mourrir.Son âme d'enfant l'avait crû si fort...

Il était sortit en trombe, la vision brouillée de larmes. Etait retourné chez lui par miracle, sa détresse ignorée par un père ronflant, une bouteille de vodka s'échappant d'une main molle pendant du canapé. Il s'était de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre et avait hurlé, la tête enfoncée dans sa couette, hurlé jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Deux jours plus tard, son père lui annonçait qu'ils partaient.

L'enfant blond grandit secoua la tête. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de machines, il n'y avait plus ses certitudes erronnées de gosse. Squall vivrait, qu'il le veuille ou non, et lui ne fuirait plus.

Tant de choses avaient changées, à commencer par ses sentiments... L'amitié changée en désir, puis en amour... Il avait plus ressentit dans ce patelin qu'en neuf ans à Los Angeles... Toute la gamme y était passé, la jalousie, la colère, la douleur... Il avait eu et avait fait mal, ne sachant comment réagir devant cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais encore ressentit ainsi, agissant comme l'enfant possessif et jaloux qu'il était encore maintenant, mais en plus vicieux... Au lieu de déclarer carrément et ouvertement que _"Squall il était à lui et que personne il pouvait jouer avec à part lui d'abord!!",_ il avait prit celle qui pouvait lui prendre Squall... Ne réflechissant pas à la suite des évènements...

Et, il en était sûr, causant la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase pour le brun...

Cette fois, il n'allait pas se réfugier sous sa couette, se cacher sous la honte et la culpabilité. Il ne servait à rien de ruminer les fautes, il l'avait apprit.

Il allait jouer cartes sur table, tout mettre sur le tapis. Il n'avait pas honte des sentiments qu'il portait à Squall. Il en avait eu peur, aussi peur que d'imaginer la réaction du brun si il venait à le deviner.

Il avait été un putain de lâche.

Il était temps de redevenir lui-même.

Seifer Almasy avait toujours eu ceux qu'il avait courtisé auparavant.

Et l'amour de sa vie ne ferait pas exception à la régle.

* * *

Il quitta seul la chambre, Kyros voulant rester aux côtés de Laguna. Seifer en avait vite eu assez de l'amour dégoulinant entre les deux hommes. Il devrait les filmer une fois et faire chanter Kyros avec, tiens... Le Black, d'habitude plus du côté cynique de la force serait mort de honte, il en était sûr! Dingue ce que Laguna pouvait faire juste en remuant ses fesses et en battant des cils... 

Seifer ricana à l'image mentale et pêcha une cigarette dans sa poche. L'allumant dès qu'il fut sortit de l'enceinte de l'hopital, il aiguilla vers le parc, espérant y trouver le petit groupe. Il devait impérativement parler à Linoa.

Il trouva Zell, Selphie et Nida qui bondirent dès qu'ils le virent.

_-_ Alors?! S'écrièrent-ils tous d'une même voix pressante.

_-_ Relax vous trois, il roupille toujours... Devrait pas tarder à émerger...

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement collectif.

_-_ Monsieur Loire va mieux?

_-_ Ouais ouais, l'a un nounours avec lui...

Les trois échangèrent un coup d'oeil interloqué.

_-_ Ben dis donc, t'es vachement plus relax toi!_-_ Si vous l'dites...

_-_ Carrément, mec!! La dernière fois qu'on t'as vu, t'étais en panique!! Et là, pépère, la clope au bec, le sarcasme aux lèvres...

Seifer sourit comme le chat de Chester.

_-_ Tu sais quoi Dintch, t'es pas si crétin final'ment...

_-_ Hey!! J'vais t'faire ravaler ça s'pèce de connard!!

_-_ Ouais, dans tes rêves entre deux branlettes... Bref, sauriez pas où est Linoa?

Laissant Nida retenir un Zell fumant, Selphie lui répondit.

_-_ Ouaip, elle est avec Irvine et Quistis à la bibli! Ils voulaient chercher les nouveautés en bouquins pour Squall quand il se réveillera!

_-_ 'kay...

Il se détourna avec un petit signe.

_-_ Et comment tu sais que Zell se branle même endormit?! Lança la brune.

_-_ SELPHIIIIIIIIIE!!!

Et sur ce rugissement accompagné d'un rire machiavélique, Seifer laissa les trois amis, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

... Sourire qui avait disparu depuis un petit moment lorsqu'il poussa les portes de la bibliotèque... Il avait déjà initié beaucoup de séparations, étant toujours celui qui quittait, et non l'inverse; il avait donc déjà une certaine pratique...

Mais la situation était quelque peu étrange... Et il n'était pas ravi d'apprendre à la gentille jeune femme qu'il s'était en quelque sorte servi d'elle... Il était jaloux d'elle, ok, mais elle était correcte et il avait apprit à l'apprécier...

Même si avoir vu rougir Squall en sa présence le faisait toujours grincer des dents...

Il les aperçut en plein conciliabule devant une table couverte de bouquins et les rejoingnit, ayant repéré un cerbère en guise de bibliotécaire et jugant donc plus sage d'éviter de gueuler...

_-_ Celui là, non?

_-_ Irvine, le jour ou t'arrêteras de penser avec ta queue... Squall ne lit pas Play Boy!

_-_ Qu'est ce que t'en sais?!

_-_ Il rougit en voyant une pub de sous -vètements...

_-_ 'fectivement, on va éviter de le ramener aux soins intensifs... Celui là alors?

_-_ " Le suicide n'est pas une solution" ?! Irvine, le tact, déjà entendu parler?!

_-_ Bon bon...Décidez toute seules alors, mesdemoiselles...

_-_ Vaut mieux en effet... Bon, il en reste un à choisir, on va quand même pas y passer la nuit...

_-_ Cui-là.

Ils relevèrent le nez et virent un Seifer souriant narquoisement agitant un livre.

_-_ Seifer!

_-_ Hey Blondie. Alors, des nouvelles?

_-_ Il devrait pas tarder à s'réveiller, Kyros reste avec Laguna pour épancher ses larmes et le peloter au passage, bref, ça roule... Linoa, tu peux venir dehors?

La brune sourit légèrement et contourna la table.

_-_ Ca va aller avec tout ça? Je peux vous laisser ranger?

- Mouais, allez va!L'arrive a pic, ton boyfriend!

- Vas y Linoa, ne t'en fais pas. Sourit Quistis. Allez Irvine, bouge un peu ce cul tout mou...

_-_ Heey!!Mes fesses sont côtées en bourse, chère amie!

Ils laissèrent le couple et retrouvèrent l'air un peu lourd de l'extérieur. Seifer mena Linoa jusqu'à un banc. Elle s'assit, le regardant avec gravité.

_- _Linoa il faut que je...

_-_ Arrêtons tout Seifer.

Le blond resta un instant la bouche ouverte puis réussit à la refermer.

_-_ Heu...Ben t'as pas mal résumé le truc...

La brune eut un petit rire.

_-_ On va dire que c'est de la fierté féminine, je voulais le dire avant toi...

Elle soupira et détourna la tête.

_-_ Je crois que ça fait un moment que je sais...Que ce n'était pas moi avec qui tu voulais être... Mais... Je vais être honnête, je t'aimais beaucoup... Je trouvais qu'on formait un couple assortit, qu'on se complétait bien... Mais même si j'aurais voulu l'être...Je ne suis pas aveugle...

Seifer bougea inconfortablement.

_- _Linoa

_- _J'ai eu ma fantaisie de bad boy... J'ai même eu mieux que ça... Tu es un type bien Seifer, tu sais non? Un type de qui on tombe facilement amoureuse... Tu dois le savoir aussi

_-_ Je...Merde, j'te dois une explication

_-_ J'aimerais assez oui...

_-_ Squall était...Il avait un crush pour toi.Et j'était jaloux.Alors j'ai fais le minable, et j't'ai piqué à lui.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Puis expira profondément.

_-_ La voilà donc, la raison de ces regards entre les autres... Je ne peux pas dire que je suis totalement surprise

_-_ ... J'suis... J'suis désolé.Sincérement.T'es une fille sympa, vraiment chouette...Sacré changement depuis la chouineuse obèse...

_-_ J'aurais bien voulu te faire bisquer! Sourit-elle machiavéliquement

_-_ T'aurais pu...

_-_ ... Et oui... Mais pour toi ici, il n'y a jamais eu que Squall, non..?

_- ..._C't'un peu exagéré... Bougonna le blond en se grattant le bout du nez.

_-_ Aaaw, trop mignon... Suffit qu'on mentionne son nom pour que la racaille devienne...adorable!

_-_ Hey!

Elle lui tira la langue et sauta du banc, mettant les mains dans son dos, détournant son visage de lui.

_- ... _Tu comptes lui mettre le grappin dessus?

_- ..._ Je n'vais plus lui mentir...

_-_ Okay... Alors bon courage Seifer...Sincèrement! Et si tu loupe ton coup, fais gaffe... Je l'ai toujours trouvé mignon tout plein moi, Squall...

_-_ Pas touche! Gronda le garçon en plaisantant.

Puis il redevint sérieux.

_-_ Linoa... Merci...De pas trop m'en vouloir..

_-_ Bas, les mecs, ça court les rues, même ici! Je les aient tous à mes pieds alors... Puis t'auras du boulot à faire oublier une fille comme moi à Squall!

_-_ L'impression de m'entendre... Marmonna Seifer.

Linoa éclata de rire. Mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Seifer sourit et s'éloigna.

Il ferait semblant de n'avoir pas vu les quelques larmes emportées par le léger vent...

Linoa resta un moment le dos tourné à la rue. Laissant ses larmes couler sans les retenir.

Son coeur guérirait.

Mais il lui fallait saigner et supurer d'abord...

* * *

Seifer atteignait la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée sur sa tante. 

_-_ Seifer!! Kyros Seagill a appelé, Squall s'est réveillé!

TBC...


	14. Et on se déclare ENFIN

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Vicissitudes...

/Squall/ Et ouais, j'étais tranquillou dans mon bureau à la BGU, savourant un café en jouant aux flechet...  
/Cid/ Huuum?!  
/Squall/Hrhrrem, en , disais-je, signant concienscieusement des documents de la plus haute importance quand cette folle bavante m'a prit pour cible...CA, c'est une vicissitude de la vie...

Genre: UA, OOC...

/Squall/Et comment...

yaoi, vilains mots pas beaux, blablabla...

Nombr... Hem, Source: /Seifer/Flo, t'es pas obligée de faire profiter le monde de ta connerie...

Mais ta gueuleuh!!

Final Fantasy 8

Disclamer: Personne, sauf le staff médical; Daniel et Leïla, ne m'appartient. Ils viennent tous d'un jeu RPG de la Squaresoft... Alors, Seif', entre moi et la sorcière, tu préfère être manipulé par qui?  
/Seifer/Entre Charybde et Scylla, le choix est vachement dur...

* * *

Merci à Alstom! Meuh naaaaan, je suis pas machiavélique!

Bonne lecture j'espère!

* * *

Il se réveilla avec un violent mal de gorge s'étendant jusqu'à son ventre. N'arrivant pas à dégluer ses paupières, il tenta de lever une main mais ne réussit qu'à légèrement la soulever du matelas avant qu'elle ne retombe, tremblant violemment. Il sentait des choses contre ses dents et faillit suffoquer en s'apercevant que ça rentrait dans sa gorge. Il toussa, et s'agita mollement, terrifié, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait; pourquoi avait-il si mal!!!! Qu'est ce que c'était que ces trucs horribles qui lui déchiraient la gorge!! Où était-il!!!! La tête lui tournait, il avait envie de vomir, un horrible goût indéfinnisable dans la bouche et ces... choses qui allaient jusque dans sa trachée!!! Prit de panique il réussit à lever une main et empoigner ces parasites qui sortaient d'entre ses machoires. Il tira. 

_MAL!!!!!_

La douleur s'accentua. Il s'entendit gémir et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier mais il continua de tirer, ne souhaitant rien de plus qu'ôter ces choses d'en lui!!

Dans son aveugle panique, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les voix autour de lui, pas plus qu'il ne sentit les mains tentant de l'arrêter, de le calmer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main chaude prit la sienne pour lui faire doucement lâcher les parasites et reposer son bras sur le matelas et qu'une voix également familièrement tendre prononça son prénom qu'il se calma graduellement.

_... Papa..._

Il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

_-_ Squall? Squall!! Te rendors pas!! SQUALL!!! 

_-_ Monsieur Loire, calmez-vous!! Nous lui avons simplement donné un léger calmant, il se réveillera dans une heure et demi au plus...

_-_ Un calmant!!! Mais vous ne pensez-pas qu'il a assez dormit comme ça?!!! Et si... Si..!!!

Une des infirmières posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'homme tremblant et le rassura avec douceur.

_-_ Le pire est passé, votre fils est tiré d'affaire monsieur Loire...

_-_ Merci Seigneur... Souffla le brun en fermant les yeux, n'arrivant pas à retenir deux sillons de larmes.

_-_ Il se sentira sans doute vaseux pendant trois jours et aura des difficultés avec sa gorge pendant une semaine... Il faudra faire attention à ce que son estomac se referme bien... Il faudra bien entendu que vous l'entouriez et...

_-_ Oui... Le psychologue, je sais...

_-_ Laissez vos amis s'occuper des démarches monsieur Loire. Votre fils a besoin de vous à ses côtés.

L'homme ménagea un faible sourire de remerciement et les infirmières et le docteur quittèrent la pièce. Il retourna au fauteuil au chevet de Squall et lui prit la main, la serrant fort.

_-_ ... Réveilles-toi vite mon bébé... Il faudra qu'on ait une sérieuse discution toi et moi... Faire une peur pareille à ton vieux paternel...

Kyros, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec deux autres gobelets de café s'approcha du brun avec un sourire doux ( /Florinoir/ Aaaaaaaaaaaawww... /Kyros/ Flo, si tu t'extasie à chaque fois que tu te joue façon anime tes passages clichés, on a pas finit... /Florinoir/ Ah Kykyroros, si tu savais comme je me retiens... /Squall/ C'est carrément une cure de désintox qu'il te faut là...).

_-_ Laguna, j'ai ton café... J'ai téléphoné à Edéa, Seifer n'était pas là mais elle lui apprendra la nouvelle dès qu'elle le verra. Elle te souhaite beaucoup de courage et passera avec son mari dès que le petit ira mieux, pour ne pas nous perturber dans le dénouement de nos soucis familiaux... Une femme intuitive...

_-_ Oui Edéa a toujours été comme ça... Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants et se rattrape en veillant sur tous... Elle m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque Raine est morte...

Laguna prit une gorgée de son breuvage puis leva un regard vert sombre scintillant vers le tressé.

_-_ ... Quoi?

_-_ ... "Nos soucis familiaux?"

_-_ Hein? Oh...Oh!! Ce...Ce sont ses mots pas les miens tu sais... je ne me permettrais pas de...

_-_ ...J'aime assez... ce "nos"...

Le brun fit alors un sourire si tendre que Kyros sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il détourna la tête, et ce fut avec une voix un peu rauque qu'il admit.

_-_ ... J'aime assez aussi...

Il pouvait sentir le poid du regard de cet homme merveilleux que le destin avait décidé de lui faire rencontrer et fut soudain prit par un sentiment si fort et si trouble qu'il ne se sentit pas la force de rester dans la même pièce avant d'avoir un peu calmé sa tête et son coeur.

_-_ Je... Je vais voir si Seifer arrive... je vous laisse...

Il sortit sans se retourner à l'appel de son nom.

* * *

Il trouva un coin tranquille, un petit parc au centre de l'hopital où coulait une petite fontaine entourée de bancs. S'asseyant sur l'un d'eux, il laissa echapper un long soupir. Il regarda machinalement un enfant discuter avec animation avec une femme et un homme accroché à un appareil respiratoire roulant avant de perdre ses yeux dans la petite cascade, le mouvement de l'eau aidant son esprit à vagabonder quelques temps en arrière. 

_"- Je suis Leïla et voici Daniel, mon... presque fiancé!"_

_"- Kyros... Beau nom... Belle personne..._

_- Cliché... Faites attention Daniel, on pourrait penser que vous me draguez..._

_- Mais c'est ce que je fais..."_

_"- SORS DE CHEZ MOI!! TRAITRE!! TRAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIITRE!!!!!!"_

_"- CONNARD!!! TU... TU AS TOUT MANIGANCE POUR CE RESULTAT!!! POURQUOI!!!_

_- Kyros... Rien de dramatique, calmes toi un peu... Leïla est pourrie-gatée, elle a pas eu son joujou cette fois, elle s'en remettra avec un nouveau bijou ou un autre voyage aux Seychelles..._

_- Tu... Tu..!!!_

_- Aaaaah, en tout cas, j'en suis débarrassé... Bon, tu dois récurer les chiottes ou on peut avoir une discution entre quatre yeux... T'as besoin de relâcher la pression Kyros..._

_- Tu n'as donc aucune CONSCIENCE???!!!_

_- Si toi aussi tu deviens emmerdant... On était deux, je t'ai pas forcé... Et hey... On s'est éclaté, non? Ca marchait entre nous..."_

_"- Pour..quoi Kyros? Pourquoi tu... J'avais..confiance et...Pourquoi..?"_

Le Black baissa les yeux vers ses mains puis les leva au ciel.

Laguna n'était pas Daniel. Ne le serait jamais. Impossible que cet homme aux regard si doux puisse cacher une âme aussi pourrie.

_Daniel avait l'air..._

D'un salopard déguisé en ange. Il le savait. Il l'avait su dès leur première rencontre mais ce type avait sourit et il avait balayé l'avertissement de son instinc au profit de la déferlante de ses hormones. Daniel, ce métis asiatique aux pupilles presque dorées dans un regard légèrement étiré et à la chevelure soyeuse. A la carrure de nageur. Au charme diabolique.

Daniel, qu'il ne se reprocherait jamais assez d'avoir aimé. D'avoir été assez imbécile pour tomber dans le piège.

Kyros serra les poings. Il les revoyait si bien, les regards de Leïla. Une gosse de riche qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de chouchouter malgrès ses caprices. Elle avait des yeux de petite princesse quand elle s'était présentée, qu'elle avait présenté son petit ami.

Il l'avait brisée.

Il avait été aussi bien victime que complice de Daniel pour ce crime contre l'innocence de Leïla.

Et avoir quitté Los Angeles n'enlevait rien à la culpabilité et au dégoût qu'il ressentait.

Au début il avait eu peur de ce Laguna Loire, cet homme qui l'avait séduit d'un sourire. Déjà brûlé, Kyros ne souhaitait pas de nouveau tomber dans un piège. Laguna n'avait pas de compagne, juste un fils et semblait trop gentil mais il avait aussitôt dressé des barrières à ses envies.

Pas qu'elle aient été très efficaces...

Puis lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Laguna ne cachait pas de desseins obscurs, que si quelqu'un devait souffrir en cas de relation, ce serait cet homme et pas lui, Kyros avait été terrifié.

Terrifié de devenir un Daniel pour cet homme.

Il avait franchit un cap avec Laguna, persuadé d'avoir vaincu ses peurs.

Mais...

_"- ...J'aime assez... ce "nos"..."_

Mais en fait... Il avait toujours peur...

Il voulait s'engager. Cette histoire avec Squall lui avait démontré qu'il s'était irrémédiablement attaché à cette famille. En faire partie...

Laguna avait confiance en lui, jusqu'au point de l'accepter dans sa vie.

Il avait confiance en Laguna.

Il ne se faisait absolument pas confiance.

_Et si je les brisait? Si je recommençait, comme pour Leïla?!! Je ne veux pas être Daniel... Je ne veux pas!!_

Mais il avait accepté...

_Il est encore temps de reculer... J'attend que Squall se rétablisse et je me barre... Avant que ça devienne trop dur, que ça devienne trop dangereux..._

Une solution...

_Ouais Seagill... Juste un autre moyen d'être Daniel, hein?! Sauf que lui au moins, il me regardait droit dans les yeux en m'avouant qu'il m'avait utilisé... Fuir, ce serait être pire que cette ordure!!_

Mais surtout... Surtout...

_... Je ne veux pas..._

Oui... Il l'avait finalement, sa réponse... Il ne voulait pas quitter Laguna. Alors il allait être égoïste et faire fi des inquiétudes du futur.

_Advienne que pourra. J'ai bousillé Leïla. Mais je ne donnerais pas mon propre bonheur en pature. Et j'emmerde les chemins de croix à la con!!_

Kyros expédia son gobelet de café dans la poubelle. Il poussa un juron en s'apercevant qu'il y avait encore du liquide dedans et qu'il avait tout foutu sur sa veste.

- Bien joué Seagill... maugréa-t-il en tentant de faire abstraction du rire du gosse et des remontrances des adultes sur le banc d'en face.

* * *

Il se réveilla aussi mal que la première fois mais moins paniqué. Il savait son père proche, sentait sa main dans la sienne. Il réunnit assez de force pour serrer les doigts et fut récompensé par la voix paternelle prononçant son nom. 

Il aurait voulu garder les yeux fermés mais il sentait la plus large main serrer avec force, entendait la voix suppliante. Il sentit ensuite d'autres mains le toucher et se résigna.

Il entrouvrit précautionneusement une paupière puis la crispa aussitôt, presque aveuglé par la vive lumière que ne cachait pas tout à fait deux ou trois ombres au dessus de lui.

Il entendit de nouveau les encouragements, les bégaiements.

Petit à petit, il fit jouer ses paupières, jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent supporter la lueur.

Puis le flou s'estompa et il put distinguer deux femmes en blanc et son père, un immense sourire sur le visage et les yeux brillants de larmes.

_O..kkk... femmes en blancs... Bon dieu, c'que j'ai mal à la gorge... Envie de vomir..Et mon ventre... Mal aussi... Hôpital... Je suis à l'hôpital... Que ce que je fous à l'hôpital... Avec des... tuyaux? oui... Les parasites qui me tuent la gorge sont des tuyaux... Pourquoi j'ai des tuyaux dans la gorge? Pourquoi papa à l'air aussi... Fatigué? Que..._

Il se souvint de la position embarrassante dans laquelle il avait retrouvé son père et Kyros, de sa gène et son...soulagement en pensant que son père avait enfin quelqu'un. Il se souvint d'avoir déprimé sur... Il avait déprimé sur il ne savait plus quoi, mais ça devait sans doute être en rapport avec son statut de boulet intégral et sa trouille de débarrasser le monde de son inutile et encombrante personne... Puis il...

_Seifer..._

Oh. Il se souvenait. Il avait perdu Seifer et son père avait quelqu'un. Il pouvait donc disparaître sans faire de vague... Il avait... Prit ses pillules et les avaient écrasées dans un bol avec de l'eau. Puis il avait écrit son message d'adieu sur l'ordinateur, avait bu la concoction et s'était allongé sur son lit. Il s'était fait force de ne pas vomir puis il avait ...sombré...

... Et il se retrouvait à l'hôpital...

Il avait réfléchit à ce que pouvait être l'aù-delà, si du moins il existait et avait eu cette supposition comme quoi ce serait un immense hosto mais de là à ce que ce soit vraiment comme ça... Sans parler de cette douleur lui irradiant le corps, qu'il ne sentait que trop, merci pour la supposition du corps astral, et la présence de son père...

_Apparament j'ai réussit à me louper..._

Il aurait bien grogné mais ces foutus tuyaux empêchait un peu l'action...

_-_ Squall!! Comment tu te sens mon bébé?!! Cligne des yeux une fois si...

_-_ Nous devrions bientôt pouvoir enlever ces tuyaux, pas d'inquiétudes...

Squall cligna des yeux, sentant le monde chavirer de l'autre côté.

_-_ Nous allons passer quelques examens et vous laisser tranquille... Vous devez vous sentir vaseux mais c'est normal...

_Fait chier d'être encore en vie...

* * *

_

Kyros se demandait pour la énième fois si il devait arrâcher le paquet de cigarettes du gars en face de lui pour; soit le lui faire bouffer, soit le balancer aux quatre vents avec un rire satanique, quand il aperçut l'imposante silhouette du jeune homme qu'il attendait arriver vers lui. Il secoua la tête en réprimant un petit sourire en le voyant marcher les mains dans les poches alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement repérer les caractéristiques d'un sprinteur poursuivit par un jaguar affamé dans la physionomie rouge, en sueur et débraillée du blond.

_Tant de fierté... Gamin..._

_-_ Kyros!! Edéa m'a prévenu... L'est réveillé ce crétin?!

_-_ Ouaip... Pour de bon cette fois. Il doit être en plein examen là... Laguna nous préviendra dès qu'on pourra le voir...

_-_ Ouais... J'ai quelques trucs à lui dire...

Kyros sourit au ton sombre.

_-_ Oh moi aussi... Mais on va laisser l'honneur au père d'ouvrir le bal...

* * *

On enleva les tuyaux, fit les vérifications d'usage puis le staff médical quitta la chambre, laissant le père et le fils seuls. Le silence ne tarda pas à se faire pesant, Squall jetant des petits coups d'oeils à Laguna au dessus du verre d'eau qu'il sirotait à l'aide d'une paille avec de petites grimaces de douleur. 

_-_ ... Je suis tellement soulagé... Finit par murmurer Laguna.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux sur son gobelet.

_-_ ... mais je suis aussi tellement... furieux!!

La grimace que fit le brun n'était cette fois pas due à sa gorge. Mais il ne tenta pas de faire marcher sa voix. Son père n'avait pas comprit son geste et il aurait besoin de toutes ses capacités pour lui faire admettre que sa mort n'était pas une si mauvaise chose...

_-_ Squall... J'ai réfléchis... Pendant tout ce temps où on me disait que... Qu'on ne savait pas si... Si tu allais t'en tirer... Mais je ne comprend pas... Je ne comprend pas!!!

Evidemment. Son père était bien trop gentil pour se rendre compte du problème qu'il posait dans sa vie. Il allait avoir droit à l'engueulade du siècle et à des leçons de morale à la pelle... Sans compter les "tu es tout ce qu'il me reste"...

_-_ ... Je me demande... Ce que je n'ai pas dis... Pas fais... Pour te faire comprendre que... ta vie...n'est pas inutile!!

_Oh papa... _

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense que c'était de sa faute. Jamais. _Jamais_.

_-_ Pa... Ce...

Il toussa, luttant contre sa gorge en feu pour faire sortir le filet de voix rapeux.

_-_ Ce n'est pas... Ta fau..te.

Laguna se leva d'un bond pour s'agenouiller au bord du lit, pour fixer son fils droit dans les yeux. Squall sentit une boule énorme raviver les flammes dans sa trachée et voulut détourner les yeux de ceux, si nus de son père, mais Laguna tonna.

_-_ Regardes moi!!

Pas de pitié. De la colère, de la peur et de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour.

Pas de pitié.

_-_ Tu as voulu mourrir, Squall, mourrir!!! Alors dis moi pourquoi!! Je...je ne suis pas assez présent?! Ma relation avec Kyros te déranges?! Dsi-moi!!! Dis-moi et je ferais tout pour changer!! Tu es tout...

La voilà, la phrase... Tout le problème, en somme.

_-_ ... Ce qu'il me reste de Raine!! Tu es mon unique enfant!! Merde Squall..!!!! Tu es... Qu'est-ce que... Tu comptais me détruire aussi?!!

Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent.

_-_ ..N...Non...

_Non!! NON!! Je voulais te libérer papa!! Je voulais que tu sois enfin libre!!! Que tu sois heureux!!_

Bon sang!! Pourquoi il ne pouvais pas parler!!! Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père se foutre ce genre d'idée à la con dans la tête!!

_-_ Ne t'agites pas... Tu vas te faire encore plus de mal... Et tu en as déjà assez fait mon fils...

La voix rendue rauque par les sanglots restait sévère et Squall s'immobilisa, se rabaissant doucement sur les coussins avec l'aide de Laguna, lui envoyant tout du long des regards le suppliant de comprendre.

_-_ ... Ton message sur l'ordinateur... Il est faux. tellement faux... J'aimerais tellement que tu comprennes... Tu n'es pas un fardeau... Tu es ce qui m'a maintenu en vie et ma principale et esssentielle source de bonheur... Tu ressembles tellement à Raine...Ca fait mal... Mais ça me rend si heureux... Tu comprends?! Je préfère mille fois avoir un petit peu mal pour le centuple en joie qu'être vide et sans but... Et puis... Tu es toi... Beaucoup de Raine, un peu de moi... Surtout pour les stupidités!! Mais tu es toi... Et je suis si...fier!!!

Il avait vraiment envie de s'enfoncer sous la couverture. Loin de ce regard emplit d'émotions et de larmes.

_Arrête papa!! Arrête!!_

_-_ A...Arrê...te...

_-_ Non!! Squall, je suis si fier d'avoir crée un tel être!! Tu es tellement précieux et tu ne le vois même pas!! Il faut que tu me crois!! Il le faut pour que tu ne refasses plus _jamais _ça!!!

Laguna lui avait aggripé les épaules, le fixant presque férocement. Squall avait envie de pleurer.. Entendre ces choses... Qu'il ne pouvait croire... Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas être mort...

Le plus âgé desséra sa prise, découragé.

_-_ ... Mais tu ne me crois pas, hein... Tu n'as même pas envie de me croire... Sinon... A quoi ça aura servit...

Squall releva légèrement la tête.

_-_ ... J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

_-_ Reste calme je te dis. Repose toi. Tu auras encore des visites ensuite... Et oui Squall, des gens s'inquiètent pour toi...Quoi que tu en penses...

Il carressa les cheuveux désordonnés et dit avec un sourire infiniment triste.

_-_ Notre problème, c'est que je suis trop coulant... Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ne serait-ce qu'oser élever la voix sur toi...

Il s'assura que son fils était bien installé et se dirigea vers la porte. La main posée sur la poignée il tourna la tête vers Squall.

_-_ Je ne peux pas te secouer comme il faudrait... Alors je vais laisser les autres le faire.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, laissant le jeune convalescent seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

En voyant Laguna à l'entrée de la cafétéria, Kyros bondit de sa chaise. Le brun aux cheveux longs l'aperçut, fit un sourire un peu faible et se dirigea vers la table où Seifer et lui buvaient. 

_-_ Seifer!! Content que tu sois là!!

_-_ Ouais, hum... Comment il va?

_-_ Oh, il est définitivement tiré d'affaire, il devrait pouvoir rentrer à la maison après-demain au plus tard... Il ne peut pas trop parler par contre...

_-_ Laguna, tu lui as parlé?

Toute trace de sourire s'évapora.

_-_ Oui... Mais... Il ne veut pas écouter...

Seifer se leva.

_-_ J'vais chercher à boire. Vous voulez quoi?

_-_ Un café.

_-_ Deux, s'il te plaîs.

Le blond agita la main en signe d'assentiment en s'éloignant.

_-_ Lag, tu veux qu'on parle ailleurs? Le gamin nous trouvera...

_-_ Non, non... C'est juste que... Je n'avais pas envisagé à quel point il se considérait comme un fardeau... Toutes ces années... Et je ne me suis aperçu de rien... Ma négligeance a faillit le tuer... Souffla Laguna en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, Lag.

Un rire amer lui parvint.

_-_ Il me dit ça aussi... Alors c'est la faute de qui? Mon fils a voulu mourrir... Qui d'autre que moi est à blâmer pour ça?!

_-_ Lui.

_-_ ...

_-_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui a jamais dis que tu l'aime, Lag'. Qu'il te rend heureux, que tu ne le regrettes pas.

_-_ ..Manifestement pas assez...

_-_ Il s'est monté la tête tout seul. C'est un gosse têtu et il... Ecoute, il a dû avoir une sale journée et ça a prit des proportions aussi dramatiques parce qu'il déprimait depuis un certain temps...

_-_ Mais justement Kyros!! Je ne m'en suis pas aperçus!!

_-_ Parce qu'il ne te disait rien!!

_-_ Je suis son père!!

_-_ Et quel père sert de confesseur à son enfant?!! Tu as été un merveilleux père, j'en suis persuadé!! Quelqu'un comme toi ne peut être que génial avec ses enfants!

_-_ Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas pu empêcher ça!! Rugit Laguna en donnant un coup de poing sur la table en formica, le regard luisant.

_-_ Parce que tu ne peux pas tout savoir de lui et tu ne peux pas le protéger de tout... Et pas de lui-même.

_-_ C'est pas juste Kyros!! J'ai perdu mes parents alors que j'étais encore un enfant!! J'ai perdu ma femme un an après notre mariage!! Et j'ai failli perdre mon fils pour la deuxième fois!!

Il enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans ses bras.

_-_ ... C'est pas juste...

Kyros passa son bras autour des épaules tremblant de l'homme exténué.

Non, ce n'était pas juste. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'était?

* * *

Kyros décida de faire passer la soirée et laissa Laguna à l'hôpital avec son fils pour la nuit. Seifer avait aussi dit qu'il repasserait le lendemain et les avait quitté pour aller donner des nouvelles à sa tante, son oncle et aux jeunes gens amis de Squall. 

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à cogiter sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire au gamin.

Comment persuader un môme qu'il vaut quelque chose?

Il avait été tenté de farfouiller dans la collection de bouquins de l'adolescent mais avait balayé cette idée presque aussitôt.

Il avait laissé tomber et s'était réveillé juste à temps pour se rafraîchir avant d'arriver à l'hôpital pour les heures d'ouverture.

C'est un Laguna baillant qu'il retrouva dans la chambre de Squall qui dormait toujours. L'homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser.

_-_ J'allais le réveiller, ça me plaîs pas trop qu'il dorme comme ça...

_-_ Laisse le un peu se reposer quand même...

_-_ Oh, je me restrains pour la nuit! Rit le brun.

Kyros sourit; il pouvait très bien imaginer l'anxieux père tourner en rond en se mordant les ongles, s'empêchant par tout les moyens d'aller secouer le convalescent comme un prunier.

_-_ Je vais petit-déjeuner et je remonte le réveiller, tu viens avec moi?

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la cafétéria et prirent de quoi se restaurer. Au milieu de repas, Kyros se décida a demander.

_-_ Laguna, j'aimerais avoir un moment avec ton fils.

_-_ Tu vas l'engueuler?

Prit de court, Kyros bafouilla.

_-_ Heu... Et bien...

Contre toutes ses attentes, Laguna sourit, satisfait.

_-_ Bien.

_-_ Ah bon..?

Le père hocha la tête, avalant sa bouchée de croissant avant de confirmer de vive voix.

_-_ J'espèrais bien que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi à vrai dire...

Kyros haussa un sourcil. Laguna agita la main.

_-_ Tu as dû Heureusement que c'était un enfant raisonnable... Enfin bref, je tablais sur Seifer pour lui secouer les puces à mon gamin... Mais je suis content que tu veuille aussi le faire...

Le Black prit le temps de digérer ça puis sourit.

_-_ ...Tu vas pas débarouler dans la chambre mort d'inquiétude, prês à me botter le train?

_-_ ... J'essaierais...

Les deux hommes rirent, évacuant un peu de tension.

* * *

Kyros frappa puis entra. Squall lui fit un petit sourire de bienvenue, montrant un calepin avec une mine contrite. 

**JE NE PEUX PAS TROP PARLER, DESOLE. CONTENT DE TE VOIR.**

_-_ Pas de soucis. Content de voir que ça va mieux. Tu nous a fait très peur...

Le garçon baissa la tête. Le message était clair: sujet à ne pas aborder.

Ben voyons.

_-_ Je ne suis pas ton père, petit.

Squall releva le visage, fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ En clair, tu vas pas y couper.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais Kyros leva une main, le visage fermé, le regard sombre.

_-_ Tu vas m'écouter petit. Ca tombe pas mal que ta gorge soit explosée...

Il se rapprocha du lit, posa ses deux mains sur la couverture et planta ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune.

_-_ Ce que tu nous as fait là. Jamais plus.

Il détourna la tête.

Kyros fit le tour du lit de façon à rester face à lui. Squall réitéra l'action. Kyros suivit.

_-_ Tu vas pas y couper, je te l'ai dis. Tu crois que tu vas aider ton père en crevant?! Tu crois que je peux te remplacer dans sa vie?!! Mais à quoi tu penses?!!!! Comment un amant peut remplacer un _fils_?!!!

Le garçon empoigna son calepin et écrivit fébrilement avant de tendre la feuille arrâchée.

**IL AURAIT ETE TRISTE AU DEBUT. TU AURAIS ETE LA POUR LUI ET IL AURAIT GUERIT. IL AURAIT ETE LIBERE!!!**

_-_ MAIS BIEN SUR QUE NON PETIT CON!!

Kyros déchira la feuile en deux.

_-_ Mais qui t'as fourré un tel ramassis de conneries dans la tronche?!!!

Les dents serrés, Squall se remit à écrire.

**LES HUMAINS MARCHENT COMME CA. ILS OUBLIENT LES PEINES ET RECONSTRUISENT DU NEUF. MON PERE MERITE UNE VIE BIEN MEILLEURE QUE CELLE QU'IL A AVEC MOI!!!!**

_-_ Et _qui_ a décidé ça pour lui?! Toi?!!! Merde!! Tu n'es _pas _dans sa tête!! Tu n'entends pas quand il parle?!! _Ecoute _le de temps en temps!!!!!

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec véhémence, ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

_-_ La vie c'est pas tes bouquins Squall!! Sociologie, psychologie... Oui, je dis pas que c'est que des conneries... Mais ton père... Tu vois pas comme il t'aime?!! Tu es son monde!! Et pas parce que tu es handicapé!! Parce que tu es son fils!!

Squall secoua de nouveau la tête, les yeux fermés.

_Tu ne comprend pas._

_-_ Non, je ne comprend pas. je ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait d'être dans ta situation. Je ne me suis pas réveillé après des années de coma, je suis en pleine forme physique. Mais moi au moins je sors la tête de mon cul!! Tu es tellement obnibulé par l'image que tu crois donner aux gens que tu ne vois pas ce qu'ils pensent réellement de toi!! _Tu_ te vois minable, un boulet, un fardeau et tu_ crois_ que tout le monde se calque sur ta vision des choses!! Alors dis moi un peu Squall, tes potes, ce sont des hypocrites condescendants?!!

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et agita frénétiquement la tête. Sa main vola sur le calepin et le crayon.

**JE N'AI JAMAIS DIS CA!!**

_-_ Alors ils sont quoi? Si ils sont avec toi par pitié, ça en fait de sacrés enfoires pédants, non? Et ton père, il est quoi? Le brave père de famille seul, forcé de prendre soin du petit éclopé par culpabilité?! Quelle belle opinion tu as de lui!!

_-_ N..Non!!

Sans se préoccuper du garçon toussant, Kyros asséna.

_-_ Et Seifer? Il devait profiter du gîte et du couvert, de la bonne poire que tu es!! Tu devais lui servir à payer ses sorties, et, oh oui, à bien rigoler avec les autres!! Les mecs comme lui ne traînent pas avec des estropiés uniquement par pitié après tout!!! Tu dois être persuadé qu'il se marre bien avec les autres!!

_-_ T..Tais-t... t..Toi!!!

Squall se plia en deux, serrant son ventre. Il tentait de parler mais seule la toux sortait. Kyros s'agenouilla prêt de lui, un verre d'eau à la main.

_-_ Respire petit, respire. Arrête d'essayer de parler!

Il attendit que la crise passe avant de tendre le gobelet. Le garçon ne le prit pas. Kyros soupira.

_-_ Bois.

Squall lui arracha presque le verre des mains, sans le regarder. Il était tendu comme un arc et respirait lourdement.

_-_ Tu crois que ceux qui t'entourent sont comme ça, Squall?

Pas de réactions.

_-_ Parce que c'est comme ça que quelqu'un de l'extérieur le verrait.

Les cheveux voilaient toujours le visage du garçon.

_-_ ... Pour ton père, tu es un trésor. Pour tes amis un jeune homme handicapé, certes, mais sympa et avec qui il est bon de traîner. Ils étaient tous terriblement inquiets, tu sais? Pour Edéa et Cid Kramer, tu es le petit garçon timide et gentil qui a été assez courageux pour sympathiser avec leur problématique neveu . Pour moi tu es un ado intelligent et malin... Et aussi mon passeport pour une chouette petite vie à la campagne avec un canon mais passons... Tu es plein de choses pour pas mal de gens... Et je n'ai encore jamais entendu quelqu'un prononcer le terme "fardeau" pour te définir. Alors la prochaine fois que tu fais une crise de déprime, t'es gentil de gueuler et balancer des trucs contre les murs, ok? De toute façon ton père ne te laissera plus en présence de pillules pendant un bon moment... table sur la soixantaine au moins...

Squall n'avait pas changé de posture, seuls ses halètements s'étaient atténués. Kyros se releva.

_-_ J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. Cogite tout ça. Et essaie d'y accorder une sérieuse réflexion sans auto-flagellation, ok? Tu sais petit, vivre dans une version distordue de la réalité... Qu'on en idéalise ou qu'on en empire la version, ça donne jamais rien de bon au final... Et ça, crois bien que je peux _très bien_ le comprendre... Reposes-toi bien.

A son tour il sortit en laissant Squall réflechir seul.

Une fois en dehors de la chambre le Black s'appuya contre le mur, soufflant un bon coup.

_-_ Heureusement que Lag était avec les Kramer... Maugréa-t-il avant de fourrager dans ses tresses.

* * *

Il avait reçu les visites d'Edea et Cid Kramer ainsi que celles d'Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Nida, Fujin, Raijin et, avec un mélange de surprise et d'appréhension, Linoa. Il avait adopté une attitude souriante, soulagé au delà de tout qu'ils n'abordent pas les circonstances de son hospitalisation. Avec son père et surtout Kyros, il avait donné... Sans parler du psy qu'il allait devoir visiter pendant un bout de temps... Il soupira, gratta légèrement la peau de sa gorge. La douleur s'était atténuée depuis deux jours qu'il était là. Son estomac cicatrisait bien. Baissant les yeux sur le yaourt qui reposait sur la petite table roulante il touilla machinalement le laitage avant de reposer la cuillère. 

Il ne se sentait pas de manger.

Il montrait sa gorge en grimaçant à chaque fois que son père ou Kyros le regardait d'un air de matons paranoïaques mais la vérité était qu'il n'en avait même pas envie.

Lorsque Linoa était venue... Seifer n'était pas avec elle... Il n'était pas non plus avec Fujin et Raijin. Ils lui avait tous dis qu'il venait tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles mais Squall soupçonnait fortement que ce soit un gentil mensonge...

Comment expliquer qu'il n'était pas encore venu le voir, sinon?

Il retomba un peu trop brusquement sur ses coussins au vu de l'élancement au niveau de son estomac.

_-_ Aow...Mer...de...

_-_ Tu veux que j'te frappe où tu tiens à t'bousiller tout seul?!( et qui qui c'est qui ne le sentait pas veniiiiiiiiir?)

Squall tourna lentement la tête vers la porte qu'il n'avait pas entendue s'ouvrir, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées.

_... Seifer..._

_-_ ..S...Seif...

_-_ Parle pas, t'as la gorge niquée, j'sais.

Le grand blond quitta le chambranle et referma la porte complètement. Squall continuait de le fixer. Seifer avait le visage sévère.

_Il n'a pas l'air d'être hyper content d'être là... Ils ont du le forcer à venir..._

Le brun se referma. Il aurait voulu dire au blond de ne pas s'emmerder avec lui comme corvée, que c'était pire pour lui et qu'il le dise aux autres.

Mais il resta silencieux, attendant que son ancien meilleur ami passe les dix minutes réglementaires et se barre.

Il le sentit s'écraser sur le fauteuil au chevet de son lit.

_-_ Mouais, pas terrible... Laguna a passé des nuits dans ce truc? Les hostos devraient avoir des fauteuils de grand standing... Doit être un moyen d'se refaire une clientèle...

_Mais tires-toi!! _Ragea silencieusement Squall,se faisant force pour garder une expression neutre.

_-_ ...Okay, assez d'bavardage à la con. Toi...

Des mains aggripèrent ses épaules, le plaquant contre le matelas, le laissant bien trop stupéfait pour siffler de douleur.

Seifer, lui, n'avait aucun problème pour s'exprimer.

_-_ ESPECE DE CONNARD!!! PUTAIN DE SADIQUE!! CA T'AMUSES DE NOUS FOUTRE DANS UN ETAT DE MERDE AVEC TES CONNERIES???!!! Gueula-t-il en épinglant Squall aussi bien avec ses mains qu'avec son regard jade bouillant de rage.

Complètement dépassé, le brun fit une tentative pour parler mais...

_-_ ET ESSAYES PAS DE PARLER NOM DE DIEU!!!

...dû y renoncer. Ses lèvres se refèrmèrent d'elles-même et il resta là, à fixer le blond furieux avec des yeux ronds.

_-_ T'as la moindre idée de c'qu'on s'est inquiété?!! De l'état de ton père?!! Celui de Kyros?!! DU MIEN??!!!!

Toujours le même regard bovin.

_-_ Et MERDE!!!!

Il relâcha les épaules et tourna le dos au lit, marchant de long en large. Squall grimaça et se réinstalla précautionneusement, le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer mais il savait au moins que ce n'est pas le genre de réactions à laquelle on s'attend de la part d'un mec qui est censé ne plus rien en avoir à foutre de soi... Soudain le blond fit volte-face, refocalisant son regard brûlant sur Squall qui se figea comme un lapin prit entre deux phares.

_-_ T'es un enfoiré!!! Gronda le blond en retournant vivement vers le lit, un égoïste!! Est-ce que t'as au moins pensé à nous avant d't'enfiler ton cocktail de merdes!! Ceux qu'tu laissais derrière si... Bordel!!! Et si t'étais mort petit con!! Si t'étais MORT!!!! Tu te rends compte que t'as failli MOURRIR!!!!!!

_C'était le but de l'action Seifer..._ Pensa le brun en ayant cependant assez de jugeotte pour ne pas l'exprimer.

Le blond fourragea dans ses cheveux d'une main brusque.

_- '_ Tain de merde... T'avises pas de refaire un truc pareil parce que j'ai beau être aussi puissant que sexy... J'crois que j'tiendrais pas un autre choc du genre...

Squall se relaxa légèrement en sentant que le gros de la crise était passé. Sa connaissance des colères du blond était assez vaste mais ce n'était pas une science exacte; Seifer était imprévisible, tantôt explosant d'un coup et se calmant presque dans la foulée, tantôt prit d'une rage froide durant des jours... Parfois il semblait calme, mais la moindre remarque ravivait l'incendie...

Son visiteur se rassit sur le fauteuil, les coudes sur le lit, laissant ses mains soutenir sa tête.

_-_ Branleur...

De la colère...Mais aussi autre chose...

_-_ ...Sei... Amorça Squall, ne pouvant jamais rester de marbre devant son ami troublé.

_-_ Parle pas putain!! Claqua le blond.

_-_ ...

_-_ ... Tu veux y rester à l'hosto ma parole... Bordel de merde...

Squall comprit alors que Seifer était en train de faire le même genre de connexions débiles que son père et aggripa le calepin, qu'il n'avait pas oser prendre plus tôt, pour écrire en vitesse. Il arrâcha la feuille et la fourra sous le nez du blond.

**T'AVISES PAS DE PENSER AU BALLON. RIEN A VOIR.**

Seifer releva la tête pour tomber sur le regard noir du brun.

_-_ Inverse pas les rôles merdeux, c'est moi qui gueule ici! Gronda-t-il.

Squall ne changea pas d'expression, l'intensifiant même.

_-..._ Connard...

Puis contre toutes les attentes du plus jeune, Seifer laissa échapper un gros soupir en détournant le regard.

_-_ ... Comment j'peux n'pas penser à c'putain d'ballon... Dès qu'j'suis dans l'coin tu termines à l'hosto, merde... A chaque fois entre la vie et la mort... J'suis comme une putain d'poisse qui t'colle au cul...

Le grattement du crayon sur une feuille suivit d'un bruit de déchirement s'ensuivit avant qu'il puisse lire la réponse.

**PAS TA FAUTE JE TE DIS TÊTE DE MULE!!!**

_-_ Alors la faute à qui? Parce que j'ai vraiment b'soin de m'défouler là...

**MOI ET MES DOUTES. ET TU PEUX PAS FRAPPER UN BLESSE**

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond.

_-_ T'es con.

Un sourire timide lui répondit.

Un silence pas trop inconfortable s'installa ensuite. Squall ne savait pas où ils en étaient. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une ambiance familière entre eux mais en même temps, un étrange sentiment venait fausser cette sensation, comme un parfum étranger se mélant aux saveurs bien connues de jadis( /Flo/Oulaaaaaaaah... /Squall/ Tout le monde ne peut pas être Proust, Flo... /Seifer/ putain de madeleines... Trempées dans du...lait... /Flo/Squall/Seifer, traumatisés/ Brrrr...).

Puis le blond tourna un visage très sérieux vers lui.

_-_ J'te dois une explication. Parce que quoiqu't'en dises, j'suis sûr d'être au moins en partie responsable de ton état, et cette fois, qu'on me pende par les couilles si j'fuis la queue entre les jambes comme quand on était gosses...

Son visage s'adoucit soudainement par un sourire nostalgique.

_-_ ... Tu te rappelles Squall... On s'était promis... de toujours rester les meilleurs amis de l'univers... Je me rappelle moi...Quand j'étais pas là t'étais toujours tout seul... Il eut un petit rire désabusé. Ouais, c'était d'ma faute, j'sautais sur tout ceux qui t'approchais..Z'ont finit par piger que t'étais une propriété privée, j'suppose... Bref, ce jour là, j'étais arrivé en retard... Et toi tu étais tout seul dans ton coin, tu regardais les autres jouer et t'avais l'air si triste... Quand je suis arrivé, t'as rien dis mais j'te connaissais trop, et j't'ai demandé qui t'avais embêté pourqu'j'aille lui démolir la tronche... Et toi, tu m'as fixé avec tes grands yeux gris-bleus, j'me rappelle, ils changeaient si vite de couleur... Et tu m'as demandé si on resterait les meilleurs amis d'tout l'univers... Et moi, j''t'ai dis ouais, sûr! Et on a fait le pacte du sang...

Squall sourit faiblement, se rappelant aussi parfaitement de ce jour. Mais Seifer reprit.

_-_ J'étais sûr de nous, parce qu'on était les meilleurs amis de l'univers, hein?

Puis son expression changea. Il fixa Squall avec une telle intensité que ça envoya des frissons le long du corps affaiblit du brun. Puis, avec une voix douce et infiniment triste, Seifer asséna.

_-_ J' suis désolé Squall... Je suis désolé...Mais je n'pense plus pouvoir tenir cette promesse...

Squall ferma les paupières. Il avait mal. Horriblement mal... Il força sa voix à sortir dans un filet tremblant, plus sous le coup de l'émotion que de la douleur dans sa gorge.

_-_ ...Je... Comprend... Je... m'excuse...d'avoir été..un tel fardeau...

Il ne put retenir le sanglot dans ses dernières paroles et se maudit pour ça. Il avait perdu Seifer... Et il perdait maintenant ce qui restait de respect pour lui chez le blond... Si du moins il y en avait encore eu...

_Pourquoi je suis pas mort..._

La réponse vint dans un grognement exaspéré.

_-_ Non Squall... Tu comprend pas...

_Arrête de parler comme ça Seifer, ne me prend pas en pitié en plus du res..._

Les lèvres sur les siennes étaient craquélées, mais tout de même chaudes, et douces. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, son coeur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Seifer l'...l'embrassait...

_Qu..._

Le blond redressa la tête, et ne put retenir un sourire très doux en voyant l'expression de complète stupéfaction du brun. Il lui carressa la joue et murmura.

_-_ Voilà le pourquoi de tout ce bordel Squall... Je n'peux plus être ami avec toi... Parce que je veux plus... Et, hey, tu m'connaîs nan?

Son sourire disparut de ses yeux, les jades devenant sérieuses, déterminées.

_-_ Ce que je veux, faut qu'je l'ai.

Puis il lui tapa sur l'épaule en se relevant.

_-_ J'repasserais te voir demain.Et parle pas, merde!

Et sans attendre la réponse d'un Squall encore bouche bée, il sortit de la chambre.

TBC...

* * *

/Squall/ Tu sais, Flo, un truc, parmis tant d'autre, qui prouve que tu es tordue et décalée... Dans le jeu, tout le monde me dis de m'exprimer et ici on me dit de la fermer... 

Moi je crois bien que je préfère quand tu te tais du coup...

/Squall/ Tu me fais OOC, assume jusqu'au bout...

Alors, cette déclaration Seifesque? Le désespoir et l'amûûûr de Laguna? Le coup de gueule et un peu de passé de Kyros? Donnez vos avis si vous le voulez!


	15. Confusion, me revoilà

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Vicissitudes...

/Seifer/T'avais pas lâché l'affaire toi?!

Et naaaaaaaaaaan!

/Squall/ Et voilà, un salaire d'offrandes à Hyne pour quedalle...

/Zell/ L'arnaaaaaaque!!

Genre: UA, OOC...

/Squall/Je souris pas,je suis pas faible, je suis pas embarrassé!! EVIDEMMENT QUE C'EST £$¤§µ D'OOC!!

yaoi, blablabla...Je suis grossière..Mon écriture idem...

Source: / Biggs/Vois tu, mon cher Wedges, il y a des choses en ce monde...

/Wedges/Vous me redirez ça quand on sortira de taule chef...

Final Fantasy 8

Disclamer: Bah, sont pas à moi. J'ai juste les clones de cette histoire...

/Squall/ Des clones qui représentent une menace pour la BG...

Nan Squall, laisse tomber, t'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi comme ça...

Notes: Long time no see, comme dirait l'autre!! Désolée, je faisais une saison et après j'ai eu une méga-flemme et... Bon, je m'applatis bien bas...

/Squall/Vous pouvez vous essuyez les pieds dessus même.

/Seifer/Après avoir marché dans de la merde avec!!

... Gne m'echcuse... Il se passe pas grand chose mais bon, il faut angster les gars!! Mwahahahahahaha...hem...bonne lecture...

RARs:

**Alstom**: Contente que la déclaration t'aie plue!! Désolée pour toute cette attente, j'espère que la suite te plaira... Et merci beaucoup!!

**eiko:** Olahlah mercimercimerciiiii! Et oui, Seifer style...mwarf... Kyros a décidé d'être égoïste au grand bonheur de Laguna... Et le pauvre Squall, il a vécu que dix ans après tout!

/Seifer/HEY!!J'suis pas un pédophile!!

En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant!

**Shine:** Cool, une lectrice psychooo!Mdr!!

/Squall/Oh naaaaaaan...

Merci beaucoup! je suis particulièrement ravie de t'avoir interressé à ce couple(que j'adore) et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Et **Kitty**, grâce à toi, j'ai cette image de blouse blanche entrouverte...

/Seifer/Et moi donc... Gaaaaaaah...

Je te remercierais jamais assez de me botter le derche ma grande!

* * *

Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mais alors vraiment pas vu venir était l'euphémisme du siècle. 

Seifer ne l'avait pas zappé.

Seifer l'avait engueulé.

Seifer l'avait... embrassé.

_Oh bordel._

Seifer lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus être ami avec lui.

Pas parce qu'il ne pouvait plus voir sa tronche d'éclopé mais parce que...

Parce qu'il...voulait plus...

_Oh bordel... Bordel!!!!_

Si il n'avait pas si mal à la gorge il aurait hurlé ce terme qui résumait exactement l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses neuronnes.

En bordel.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, yeux grands ouverts sur la couverture recouvrant ses jambes.

Comment?! Pourquoi?! Depuis quand?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?! Pourquoi il était sortit avec Linoa si c'était lui dont il était...

... Il s'était..servit de Linoa?!

Non, Seifer n'irait quans même pas jusque là...

Squall laissa échapper un grognement.

Bien sûr que si... Il adorait le blond mais il le connaissait mieux que personne, Seifer était tout à fait capable de se servir d'autrui pour arriver à ses fins...

A savoir... le...le...

Squall se cacha complètement le visage, rouge comme du porto.

Il n'arrivait même pas à admettre en pensée que le blond voulait de lui...comme ça...

...Ca pouvait être une blague, non?

_"-Et Seifer? Il devait profiter du gite et du couvert, de la bonne poire que tu es!! Tu devais lui servir à payer ses sorties, et, oh oui, a bien rigoler avec les autres!! Les mecs comme lui ne traînent pas avec des estropiés uniquement par pitié après tout!!! Tu dois être persuadé qu'il se marre bien avec les autres!! "_

Non. Définitivement non. Kyros avait eu raison de parler ainsi, ça lui avait fait réaliser deux/trois petits choses; en se dénigrant, il avait dénigré les autres.

Mais de là à admettre que des gens apprécient sa compagnie... Qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'interressant chez lui à la fin?! Il était socialement inapte, horriblement timide, coincé, renfermé, estropié...

Il pouvait comprendre pour son père, il était son unique fils et les parents sont rarement objectifs mais les autres?

_Et merde! Ca me prend la tête..._

Il avait un soucis plus urgent...

_Seifer... Oh bordel, je fais quoi moi?!

* * *

_

Seifer sortit de l'hopital pour filer tout droit à l'épicerie Deling pour s'acheter une bouteille de n'importe quel alcool fort. Ignorant royalement le regard désaprobateur du vieux croûlant qui irait sans doute faire un rapport détaillé aux Kramer, entre autres, il claqua les sous sur la caisse et une fois à quelques pas, s'enfila une grande rasade qui le fit presque s'étouffer.

Il se frappa plusieurs fois le torse du poing, rouge et toussant comme un tuberculeux puis inspira un grand coup et relacha l'air.

Il était pathétique, se dit-il en grognant de dégoût.

Il avait fait sa déclaration, était sortit fièrement avec le dernier mot, bref, normal quoi, Almasy style et...

Et il avait perdu les pédales...

_Jamais_ il n'avait été aussi nerveux de sa vie.._Jamais_! Merde, _il_ rendait les gens nerveux, pas le contraire!

On aurait pu penser que connaître le type devant lequel on proclamait sa flamme depuis plus de quinze ans pouvait faciliter le truc, mais nooooon... Lui, Seifer Almasy, caïd de Los Angeles et tombeur de tout sexes se retrouvait pire qu'une gamine de treize ans après sa confession... Erk...

Il reprit une lampée pour se donner une contenance et décida d'aller se poser quelque part avant de passer pour un alcolo; se descendre une bouteille de whisky en plein cagnard n'était pas forcèment très bon pour son état actuel, merci beaucoup.

Une fois écroulé dans l'herbe, la tête tournant légèrement et dans une brume confortable, il fit le point.

_-_ Oooookaaayyy... Ze donne un peu d'temps au merdeux pour réflesssiiiiiiiir et pis z'lui saute dessus... Si i dit naaaaaaaaaan, z'le buuuuuuuuuuute!!!

_-_ Hem... Seifer?

Il ouvrit parresseusement un oeil pour voir Quistis le surplomber, perplexe avant de froncer les sourcils, désaprobatrice, en voyant la bouteille presque à moitié vide qu'il tenait.

_-_ Sssalut Quiss... T'veux un 'tit coup?

_-_ Je respecte les lois, moi. Où tu as eu ça?

_-_ L'vieux crâche pas sur un peu d'fric...

Le blond se mit à ricaner imbécilement. Quistis haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Seifer, tu devrais jeter le reste de cet alcool... Bref, aurais-tu vu Irvine?

_-_ On-on...

Elle le regarda longuement puis avec un soupir exaspéré, s'assit à côté de lui.

_-_ Ok. Parles-moi de ton problème.

_-_ Quel blème? Sourit insolemment le blond avant de porter un toast avec sa bouteille et de l'amener à ses lèvres.

Quistis la lui arrâcha. Il regarda stupidement sa main puis tourna lentement la tête vers elle, le regard noir.

_-_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pour ton bien.

_-_ Tu s'rais _bien_ avisée d'me rend'ça...Gronda-t-il, les yeux étrécits.

Quistis contint à peine un mouvement de recul.Parfois elle oubliait qui était Seifer, ce qu'il avait vécu et avec qui les autres le comparait... Son père... Qui avait l'alcool mauvais...

Mais elle se reprit, se grondant mentalement; et alors? Le blond n'était pas son père et de toute façon, elle ne le craignait certainement pas!

_-_ Non. Lui répondit-elle donc froidement, un peu trop durement du à la petite frayeur que l'imbécile lui avait fait ressentir.

Seifer sembla sentir son attitude devenir plus raide et se replia, plus boudeur qu'irrité.

_-_ Tch. Je bois plus, ok? Juste, laisse moi la bouteille, j'ai craché des ronds pour ce truc...

Elle le jaugea en fronçant le nez puis reboucha la bouteille et la garda près d'elle.

_-_ Femm'd'peu'd'foi... Marmonna le blond.

_-_ Je dois pourtant en posséder pour avoir accepté de sortir avec ce courreur d'Irvine... Gromella la jeune femme, bref, pourquoi je te retrouve bourré sur l'herbe malgrès la menace de ta tante sans doute dèjà mise au courant par Deling à cette heure?

Seifer détourna la tête, déjà un peu dégrisé.

_-_ T'es lourde, Quistis, j'avais presqu'réussit à m'sortir ça d'la tronche...

_-_ Te sortir _quoi _de la tête?

_-_ ... Fouille-merde...

_-_ Délinquant juvénile.

_-_ C'pas une insulte, c't'un mode de vie contesta...quek'chose...

_-_ Contestataire. Et arrête de tourner autour du pot.

_-_ ... J'suis amoureux...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Oui, on sait tous ça...

_-_ Comment ça?!!

Elle ne put retenir son rire en voyant l'expression complètement éberlué du blond.

_-_ Allons Seifer, tu étais très loin d'être discret! Devant Squall tu as toujours fait penser à un gros nounours... Je dirais que c'est à moitié mignon et à moitié pathétique...

Seifer se contenta de grogner de déjection. Linoa d'abord et maintenant Quistis qui lui sortait tranquille que tout le monde l'avait calculé en train de gnangnantiser devant Squall!! Il faudrait qu'il casse quelques gueules pour rectifier ça... Quoique l'enfoiré de rouquin et son gang de bouseux, encore à l'hosto pour certains, rectifiés par ses soins devait préserver un peu de sa réputa...

_-_ D'autant plus que tout le monde sait que tu as massacré Roddrick et sa bande, pas que l'on s'en plaigne, note bien, pour lui...

... tion... Ok, autant pour ça...

Le blond regarda la blonde d'un oeil sombre, prêt à la blâmer pour cette atteinte mortelle à son image. Pas qu'il nie son...hem..attachement (/Florinoir/dis plutôt amûûûûûûûr sincère profond et passionné mon biquet/Seifer/Tu veux crever/Florinoir/ Va pour attachement, grand fou!!Teehee/Seifer/ Toi t'es pas nette... /Squall/Pour la énième fois.. JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. UNE GONZESSE!!PERSONNE NE SE BAT A MA PLACE/Florinoir/Seifer, se curant négligeamment les ongles en sifflotant/ O-O-CCCC...)

_-_ Ne fais donc pas cette tête... Ce côté de toi est bien plus positif socialement parlant que l'attitude de bad boy...

_-_ Dans quel foutu monde tu crèches toi?! Et puis t'aimerais qu'on sâche tous que t'as un penchant pour le SM?!

_-_ Tout le monde le sait déjà... Pointa la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

_-_ Tch. Cracha Seifer.

Avec Quistis il était quasiment impossible d'avoir le dernier mot...

_-_ De toute façon on ne parle pas de moi... C'est vraiment d'être amoureux qui te mets dans cet état?

_-_ Laisse tomber ok...

_-_ ... Tu... ne t'es pas déclaré et tu angoisses de le faire?Tenta-t-elle.

Seifer ouvrit un oeil jade, la fixant d'un air torve.

_-_ Quistis, je suis tout sauf une lavette...

_-_ Et bien, commença par contester la blonde, avec cette attitude que tu as eu envers Squall et Linoa, permet moi de douter de cette affirm... Elle écarquilla les yeux, quoi, ça y est, tu lui as dis?!

Le sourire arrogant revint sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

_-_ ... Et..?

_-_ Et j'attends..En compagnie de ma copine, dit-il en indiquant du menton la bouteille prisonnière de Quistis.

_-_ Wow. Ca reflète clairement ton absence totale de peur...

_-_ Qu'est c'que j'peux dire, même les beaux gosses de ma classe ont parfois des inquiétudes..ca rend plus cool... Se défendit Seifer en faisant mine de récupérer son alcool.

Quistis leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle sourit avec plus de douceur.

_-_ Si ça peut vouloir dire quelque chose pour toi, je ne penses pas que tu sera rejeté... Votre lien est spécial, je ne saurais l'expliquer..Même à l'époque, vous étiez les deux les moins enclins à se lier d'amitié et pourtant les plus inséparables...

Seifer la fixa, un peu surprit puis se demanda dans la seconde suivante pourquoi il l'avait été; Quistis avait toujours été une grande observatrice et avait toujours aimé la ramener avec des considérations psychologiques... Un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas tourné freudienne avec ses goûts en matière de sexe d'ailleurs...

_-_ A vrai dire, finit-il par lâcher, j'suis sûr qu'il me jètera pas..Voire même qu'il répondra à ma déclaration... Maintenant, on parle de _Squall_, Quistis... J'ai pas vraiment peur du _si_ mais plutôt du _quand_...

_-_ La patiente est une vertue... Récita Quistis avec un sourire amusé.

_-_ Ouais, ben la vertue c'est pas dans mes attributions et j'ai une libido à satisfaire moi merde!

La blonde ne put que secouer la tête en ricanant.

* * *

Le sourire de Laguna s'élargit lorsque des éclats de voix dynamiques lui parvinrent. Il n'était qu'à la sortie de l'ascenseur et il pouvait dèja deviner que Zell Dintch était dans la place... Accompagné de Selphie... Et, oui, ces chouinements desespérés appartenaient à Raijin Zabac...Et Nida! Il rit de bon coeur et avança vers la porte de la chambre de son fils. 

_-_ Salut tout le monde!!! S'exclama-t-il en entrant, Selphie, Zell, baissez un peu le ton voulez-vous?Les infirmières menaçaient de recourir aux tranquilisants pour éléphants...

_-_ Yoh M'sieur Loire!!

_-_ Insinuriez-vous que je sois grosse Monsieur Loire?!

_-_ Mais non mais non ma jolie!! Je disais juste qu'on vous entendait du hall!! Justifia le brun en serrant la main à Raijin et Nida.

_-_ Salut p'pa...

Le plus âgé (/Laguna/Kyyyyyyroooooooooooos!!Je suis vieux?/Kyros/... Techniquement oui...visuellement tu es une énigme pour chercheurs en produits liftants...) sourit tendrement en s'approchant du lit. Squall paraissait mieux, ses cicatrices guerissaient bien et sa gorge ne nécessitait presque plus de soins. Il parlait presque normalement si ce n'est plus doucement, histoire de laisser reposer la trachée.

_-_ Je passais juste te dire que tu devrais sortir demain dans la soirée. Kyros viendra te chercher vu qu'on m'a interdit de le faire...

Le fils rit légèrement; il ne savait pas comment le black avait réussit à vaincre les lamentations de son père mais il lui tirait son chapeau...

_-_ N'essaie... pas de faire... à manger... en nous attendant...

_-_ Figure toi que j'ai progressé, fils indigne!

_-_ Monsieur Seagill vous donne des cours..particuliers..?

_-_ SELPHIE!! Glapirent Zell et Nida, mortifiés, alors que Laguna piquait un bluch aussi flagrant que son sourire rêveur et un tantinet trop grivois aux yeux de son fils qui se frappa le front dans la paume de la main en marmonnant qu'il "ne voulaitriensavoirdutoutetqu'ilavaitunemémoirevisuellenomdedieu...". Raijin détourna la tête en toussotant, aussi désinvolte qu'un curé sur le tournage d'un film porno.

_-_ HHRREEEEEEUM-HHREM!! Bon, heu je dois y aller, huuu..Rendez-vous avec Fu et Seifer alors... Squall, content que tu sorte et à bientôt et...Ciao tout l'monde...

Sur ce il s'enfuit... Non, prit congé de ses amis et de son voisin, mille excuses. Si sa mère apprenait - et elle allait l'apprendre - que Laguna était désormais intouchable, il allait en bouffer, des mesquineries sur Kyros Seagill!!

Et en s'auto-flagellant de ne pas avoir accompagné son père pour ses quinze jours de pêche il traça jusqu'à la sortie, espérant ne pas se faire frapper par Fujin; qu'il soit en avance ou en retard, la jeune fille l'engueulerait de toute façon...

Dans la chambre, Zell et Nida continuaient de gronder après Selphie qui se contentait de bailler en regardant par la fenêtre. Laguna toussota, tout de même un peu géné et calma le jeu en disant que ce n'était rien, qu'effectivement Kyros lui avait apprit quelques trucs et qu'il refusait de dire comment, au grand damn de la brune.

_-_ Trouve toi un mec, nympho!! Lui siffla Zell à l'oreille.

_-_ Trouve-toi un trou, puceau... lui répondit Selphie sur le même ton avec un grand sourire pour la postérité.

Zell trembla de fureur mais ne poursuivit pas; il aurait sa revanche plus tard...

_-_ M'sieur Loire, pourquoi c'est pas vous qui allez chercher Squall demain?

_-_ Y en a à qui ça arrive de bosser crétin... Marmonna Selphie en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Et oui, mon congé prend fin... Puis tant que Kyros est là... Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter!

_-_ Dit-il après trois jours de persuasion intensive...

Les occupants présents se tournèrent vers la porte ouverte sur Kyros. Souriant, l'homme referma en s'introduisant totalement dans la pièce.

_-_ Comment va, Squall?

_-_ Hum... beaucoup mieux, ...merci... Je peux...parler presque..normalement... Et merci de... venir me chercher... demain...

Kyros agita la main, signifiant que ce n'était rien. Puis il se tourna vers Laguna.

_-_ Il n'y a plus grand chose dans les placards, que désirerais-tu manger? Je vais faire un saut chez Deling...

_-_ Oh, je viens avec toi! J'ai quelques trucs à prendre aussi...

_-_ Des capotes sans doute... Murmura Selphie à Zell et Nida.

_-_ 'Tain, t'es irrécupérable ma pauvre fille! Siffla le blond tandis que Nida s'etouffait, mortifié, jetant des coups d'oeils inquiets aux deux plus âgés qui, heureusement, semblait ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de la perverse.

Il loucha ensuite vers Squall et le vit, souriant aux deux adultes... en abordant deux tâches pourpres sur les joues... Il lui adressa une grimace d'excuses en roulant des yeux vers la petite brune à la libido hyperactive et il lui fit un discret signe "ok" de la main...

_Mouais tu parles mon gars, y a des images mentales qui s'oublient pas si facilement... La vache...Nyaaaaaaahsorsorsorsors!!!!_

_-_ Heu...Nida? Tout va bien? S'enquit Laguna en voyant le brun soudainement se tenir la tête en gémissant.

_-_ Vouivoui! Oui m'sieur Laguna, vous capot...INQUIETEZ pas! Hem...Héhéhé... J'vais...aller m'prendre un coke, ouais... Oulah, soif moi!!Très soif!!

Et sur ce, le garçon sortit de la pièce en s'éventant, continuant de déclamer sur toutes les gammes qu'il avait besoin de s'hydrater le gosier... Laguna cligna des yeux, d'autant plus confondu quand, lorsqu'il se tourna vers son fils pour demander quelle mouche piquait au gamin, il le vit la tête dans la paume de la main,marmonnant et rouge tandis que Selphie ricanait et que Zell faisait un grand sourire lêche-cul se craquelant aux extrémités tout en filant des coups de pieds dans le tibia de sa soeur.

Il se tourna vers Kyros qui roula des yeux en haussant les épaules.

_Les adolescents sont vraiment étranges de nos jours..._

_-_ Bien.. Hem... Bon, on va vous laisser alors...

Il s'approcha du lit de son fils pour lui donner une accolade.

_-_ Fais gaffe à toi okay? J'essaierais de repasser mais sinon, on se voit demain soir...

Il lui ébourriffa les cheveux avec un sourire tendre, rendu dans une moindre mesure par le plus jeune.

_-_ Bon... A bientôt les jeunes! Dit-il en se redressant avec un autre sourire.

Kyros lui fit echo, Zell et Selphie répondirent et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, croisant Nida et son coca au passage.

Le garçon entra dans la chambre et s'écroula sur le fauteuil à côté du lit du malade.

_-_ Heeeeeeyyyy!! Sois galant, merde quoi!

_-_ De quoi?! T'es pas une meuf, t'es la réincarnation du pire obsédé gay jamais clamsé!

_-_ Kouââââââââ?!

_-_ Il a raison!! J'aurais pas trouvé mieux comme comparaison!!Bondit Zell, Selphie, franch'ment!! J'pourrais plus jamais r'garder ton paternel sans m'sentir troooop géné Squall!!

L'interpellé grimaça.

_-_ Et moi... donc...

Puis il se souvint de LA scène qu'il avait vu avant...la connerie, et il se reprit la tête dans les mains en gémissant.

_-_ 'Tain, Selph', foutue nympho d'mes deux!!Tu nous l'a traumatisé!!

_-_ Oh la ferme... Les mecs, tous des petites natures...

_-_ Heeeeeey!!

_-_ Ben quoi? Girlpower les gars, c'est pas que des mots!! Bref!

Elle s'installa précautionneusement sur le côté du lit, Squall se décalant pour lui laisser plus de place.

_-_ Avant qu'tes vieux arrivent, on en était où?

Zell se machonna la lèvre, débattant de l'utilité de continuer d'engueuler la frangine ou non puis finit par lâcher un soupir fataliste et gromeller.

_-_ Roddrick est sortit d'l'hosto hier... On disait que c'tait cool que vous vous soyez pas croisés et que le connard boitera p't'êt ben pour le reste de sa p'tain d'vie...

_-_ Rappelez moi de _ja-mais_ foutre les boules à Almasy! Déclama Nida en visant la poubelle avec sa canette vide. Heheeeey!! Plein dans l'mille, j'suis bon, j'suis trooop-trop bon...

_-_ Wow, trente centimètre, j'vais t'appeler Jordan... Railla Selphie, Et puis, Nidchou, t'avais pas besoin de ça pour te tenir en dehors d'un périmètre de cent mètres loin de Seifer!

_-_ Selphie?

_-_ Hn?

_-_ Je. T'emmm...merde!

La fille lui souffla un baiser et Zell, grognant, lui colla une baffe derrière le crâne.

_-_ OW!! Zell!!

Squall rit avant de se tenir l'estomac et la gorge en grimaçant légèrement.

_-_ Hey mec, ça va aller? S'inquiétèrent aussitôt ses amis.

Il leur fit signe que tout était ok.

_-_ En parlant de Seif', vous savez qu'il a cassé avec Linoa?

_-_ Ouais y a genre une semaine... Vieux potin, un gaaaa...

_-_ ...Din!! Termina Nida avant de flanquer une autre tape sur la tête de Selphie.

_-_ OW!! Taaaaaiiiin! On fait plus ça depuis la primaire les mongolos! Hey Squall, pourquoi t'es tout rouge?

_-_ Hrreum...Rien...

_-_ T'es sûr que tu veux pas un peu de flotte?

Le brun accepta le verre pour éloigner les soupçons. Oui, il ne s'était toujours pas remit de la...déclaration...

_-_ Hé, bois pas trop vite! T'es encore plus rouge!

_-_ ...

_-_ Va mieux? Cool! Bref, on disait, ah ouais, ça fait au moins une semaine, personne sait pourquoi, Linoa dit que c'était une séparation mutuelle et tout... Il est venu t'voir, il t'en a causé Squall?

_-_ ...Hmm Kofkof...Kof!!Koff!!

_-_ Hey meurt pas!

* * *

Au final ils l'avaient laissé, pensant qu'il fatiguait, avec la promesse d'organiser la nouba du siècle pour sa sortie. 

Résultat, il se retrouvait tout seul avec de nouveau en tête son problème que la venue de ses amis avait successivement réussit à lui faire oublier puis resouvenir...

Bon, première chose; comment on se comportait avec quelqu'un qui venait de vous déclarer sa...son... infatuation?

Il reprit un verre d'eau pour se donner contenance.

... Sans trop y arriver...

Il lui fallait une base sur laquelle s'appuyer quand il reverrait son ami. L'éviter? Non. Il avait barré cette option dès qu'elle lui était apparue. La dernière fois que l'un des deux avait ignoré l'autre, ça l'avait mené ici... Il doutait que Seifer fasse comme lui mais ça le blesserait, et d'un, et de deux, il refusait de se priver de nouveau de la présence du blond.

Donc, se comporter comme si de rien n'était?

..." Hey seif', la forme?"

... Erk, faudrait déjà qu'il y arrive sans bafouiller, ni rougir, ni quoique ce soit d'aussi embarrassant...

Autant demander à son père de préparer un repas chinois sans l'aide de Kyros...

Squall se cala dans son lit en soupirant.

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit aussi à ce con de me sortir un truc pareil... J'suis en convalescence ou quoi?!_

_"-...et cette fois, qu'on me pende par les couilles si j'fuis la queue entre les jambes comme quand on était gosses..."_

Ne plus fuir...

Il lâcha un autre soupir et ferma les yeux.

Si seulement il en avait le courage...

TBC...


	16. Squall: le temps d'une soiré

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Vicissitudes...

/Seifer/Mais merde!!T'es toujours sur le coup??!!

/Squall/ Linoa!!Tu avais dit que tu allais lui balancer un sort!!

/Linoa/ Désolée mais...Le yaoi, c'est pas mal...Maintenant j'aimerais qu'elle se magne un peu!!

/Seifer/Squall/KWAAAAAAAAAAA??!!!!

Genre: UA, OOC...

/Seifer/C'est clair!!! J'l'aurais déjà enc..BIIIP!!... depuis un bail moi!!

...Gaffe, ils sont grossiers...Et à la fin du chapître un petit moment shonen-ainounet...

Source: / Ultimecia/Quelqu'un serait-il assez _aimable_ pour me sortir de ce trou à rats???!! J'ai des mondes à terroriser moi!!

Final Fantasy 8

Disclamer: Je n'ai pas les qualifications requises pour les avoir créer...

/Squall/Et Hyne en soit remercié...

Pfffff...Ah, Le secret de Brodeback Mountain et Pearl Harbor sont deux films que je n'ai pas inventé non plus... Le premier a été réalisé par Ang Lee et le deuxième par Michael Bay.

Notes: Désolée pour la lenteur de parution mais la flemme.../agite la main, philosophe/ est une grande amie à moi qui ne me laisse guère la paix...

/Quistis/...

Oui, il y a plus pourrit comme excuse...

Merci énormément à Shine (sauvez les paquerettes, que la mandarine ne soit pas sacrifiée en vain!!! Et teste les pilules vertes, elle donne un petit peps psycho en contrecoup...LOL!!), eiko (veuve poignet pour Seify... /Seifer/KOUAAA??!!!), Alstom (merci et désolée...), et bien sûr Kitty !!!!!!

J'espère que ça ne vous paraîtra pas du grand n'importe quoi(enfin, pas excessivement) et que vous allez passer un bon moment!!

* * *

_-_ Souris Squall!! Cheeeeseuh!! 

Le brun se retourna et fut instantanemment aveuglé par un puissant flash. Il entendit Irvine qui avait eu l'infortune de se trouver à côté de lui pousser un grognement. Le temps que les deux garçons retrouvent la vie, Selphie s'en était allée, photographiant tout ceux qui se trouvait sur son passage avc un rire de démente...

_-_ Cette nana est complètement tarée...Gromella Irvine en s'envoyant le reste de son punch derrière la cravate, et dire que j'ai été fou-amoureux d'elle en primaire...

Squall émit un vague bruit qui pouvait être autant de l'assentiment que de la protestation tout en continuant de scanner la pièce.

Kyros était venu le chercher à l'hopital la veille, lui laissant à peu près vingt-quatre heures de repos -enfin, si échapper aux tentatives culinaires de son père était considéré comme tel- avant qu'on ne le traîne à une petite fête de guérison...

Qu'il s'agisse d'une tentative de suicide loupé avait été convenablement oublié et il ne pouvait en être plus reconnaissant.

Irvine lui tapa sur l'épaule.

_-_ Hey, Quistis est là, tu t'amènes?

_-_ Nan, répondit-il, je vais vous laisser roucouler en paix... Je vais aller faire le tour...

_-_ Okay mon gars. A toute?

_-_ Ouais.

Le châtain se dirigea vers sa copine, attrapant un verre en plastique et la brique de jus d'ananas au passage. Squall finit sa propre consommation, prit une papillotte sur une assiette en carton et partit dans le sens opposé. La fête se passait chez Selphie et Zell dont les parents étaient partis pour le week-end, fêtant, selon leurs enfants, leur quatrième lune de miel. A ne pas confondre avec les _anniversaires_ de marriages et de lunes de miel.

-C'est comme si l'beau-père et ma mère étaient devenus comme..comme deux guimauves dégoulinantes sur un feu de camp, voyez? C'est flippant et pathétique à la fois...Les sourires qu'ils se lancent...

Le petit blond avait frissonné en racontant cela, pour une fois en phase avec sa soeur adoptive.

Squall passa dans la cuisine, souriant et recevant des tapes dans le dos lors de son avancée dans le salon. Il vit plusieurs fois le flash fou de Selphie, auto-promue photographe de la soirée. Arrivé dans la pièce, il s'installa sur une chaise et observa Zell maudire la gazinière.

_-_ Hey Squall! J't'avais pas entendu entrer...Foutu truc, ça chauffe à trois à l'heure...

Le blond attrappa une saucisse roulée dans un plat et s'assit à califourcon sur le siège en face de son ami.

_-_ Alors, ça va?T'es pas trop crevé? Ca t'plaîs?

_-_ Oui, oui, merci beaucoup, ça m'a beaucoup touché..Tout ça pour moi...(/Squall/Mais vas-y Flo, trasforme moi allégrement en tarte, te gènes pas, je t'en pries... /Florinoir/ Oki d'ac' Squally-chou!!Dire que j'hésitais un peu mais avec ton assentiment... /Squall/...J'en ais marre...T-T...)

_-_ Hey,c'était prévu!

_-_ N'importe quoi pour la faire la fête hein...

_-_ Selphie a parlé! Amen!

Les deux garçons échangèrent un rictus et Zell poussa le plat de saucisses roulées vers son ami (/Zell/ Flo...Pourquoi des _saucisses_ roulées../Florinoir/Ben...Tu aimes les saucisses roulées... /Zell/Oui mais... /Squall/ ...Vu que ça vient de la tarée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quelque chose de pervert...Je deviens fou moi aussi...)

_-_ Quand c'est pas les hot-dogs...

_-_ Ah ça va lâche moi... Tain tu fréquentes trop Almasy mec...

A l'entente du nom Squall perdit son petit sourire malicieux et tourna la tête vers le salon, s'attendant presque à voir le grand blond.

_-_ A..A propos, il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de paraître nonchalent, il arrive quand?

_-_ Quoi, le plus grand emmerdeur du coin? Bah il devrait pas tarder... L'avait cette course à faire avec madame Kramer... L'est venu t'voir à l'hosto final'ment, au fait?

_-_ Heu oui hem...Il..Il est venu... Donc il arrive bientôt...C'est cool, ouais...Cool...

Zell le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Squall s'empara d'un rouleau et le machonna pour se donner contenance.

_-_ Okay... Bon on r'tourne au salon? Sinon la Selphie va partir en chasse... J'suppose que tu veux pas te retrouver exposé sur une table à faire un discours à la con...Puis faut que j'aille voir si Nida s'est pas enfilé tout le punch...

_-_ Comme cette fois avec les bières?

_-_ Exactement!! Ce type est une tâche pour l'alcool...Tient pas deux verres... On y go?

Le jeune homme se claqua une main sur la cuisse avant de se redresser, s'étirant en grognant. Il sautilla façon boxeur jusqu'à la gazinière et éteignit le feu sous la bouilloire avant d'y jeter un sachet de thé. Squall se leva pendant l'opération et l'attendit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les deux adolescents sortirent juste à temps pour se faire éblouir violemment...

_-_ Selphiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!!!!!

_- _Woohoo!! J'vous ais eu j'vous ais eu!!!

_-_ ...

* * *

Seifer gara le pick-up emprunté à Cid et, après avoir scanné brièvement les alentours, abaissa le miroir de courtoisie du siège passager pour remettre quelques mèches blondes en place. Refermant le cache en marmonnant quelques grossièretés histoire de récupérer sa masculinité, il ouvrit ensuite la portière et marcha fièrement jusqu'au portail d'où s'échappait des sons de basses. Il sonna. 

Le sourire de bienvenue de Nida s'effaça de façon très satisfaisante... Hey, on ne se refaisait pas...

_-_ Al...Al...Al..!!!

_-_ T'y arriveras un jour mon pote... Il lui tapota l'épaule en lui passant devant, laissant le pauvre garçon recouvrir du choc.

Qu'il était bon d'avoir _encore_ une réputation...

Il salua quelques têtes familières et entra dans la maison.

_-_ Hey Almasy...

_-_ Seifer!

_-_ 'Lut...

Il discuta le coup quelques minutes avec le couple, jetant de petits coup d'oeils aux alentours.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Quistis qui, retenant à grand peine un sourire, commença à pousser Irvine vers l'extérieur.

_-_ Ok les gars, Désolée mais cette chanteuse est l'épithome de la pouffe trémoussante que je hais doooonc... Irvine, on dégage de là avant que mes oreilles ne fondent... A toute Seifer...

_-_ Et fais gaffe au flash maléfique!! Lança le châtain avant de se faire entraîner par sa copine.

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis alla vers le buffet de fortune se servir un punch, scannant la pièce pour apercevoir l'objet de la fête.

_Et...Trouvé!_

Il sourit et avança vers les silhouettes de Squall, Zell et Selphie; les deux derniers argumentant avec forces gesticulations tandis que le premier se frottait les yeux en faisant la moue.

_-_ ...Tain Selphie, tu rends tout l'monde aveugle et t'espère qu'on va tous t'remercier?!! Foutue furie!!!

_-_ Si c'est comme ça tes photos tu peux te les mettre dans le c...

_-_ Selph', y a déjà ses magazines pornos et un stock de hot-dogs là-d'dans, comment tu veux faire entrer aut'chose...

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent brusquement, Zell avec un cri outragé.

_-_ Espèce de conn...

_-_ Salut Seifer!!

Selphie repoussa son frère, complètement désinterresée du fait qu'elle lui avait presque explosé la lèvre inférieure en lui écrasant sa main sur la bouche.

_-_ Lut...

Avec un rugissement, Zell se jeta sur sa soeur qui l'évita avec nonchalence, abordant toujours son brillant sourire. Squall s'écarta prudemment des grands gestes furieux de son ami.

_-_ Bon, bah je vais devoir vous laisser... Y a tout pleins de trucs pour baffrer et tout et tout..Ciao!!!

_-_ J'VAIS T'_TUER_!!!!!!!!!!

La brune ricana et sauta par dessus un fauteuil, le poussant juste sous les pieds de Zell, qui se ramassa avec une profusion de jurons, laissant quelques secondes d'avance à la brunette.

_-_ Oups, Presque Zell!! Hey Seifer!!

Le blond, alors en plein ricanement face à la situation, se retourna, le sourire moqueur fermement en place...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un flash ne l'aveugle.

_-_ Bor... Bordel!! Selphie!!!!

_-_ J'VAIS T'ETRIPEEEEEEEEEER!!!!

Et dans ce mugissement, Zell, qui avait entretemps réussit à se relever, se jeta à la poursuite de la brune qui n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour s'echapper; les deux hôtes furent bientôt suivis par leurs invités, curieux de savoir le résultat de l'altercation...

Squall se rapprocha de Seifer, fixant la porte en secouant la tête.

_-_ Sont _complètement_ tarés...

_-_ Carrément... Qui est l'con qui a dit qu'on changeait tous en grandissant?!! Sérieux, il a pas eu les stats de Balamb!!

_-_ Hn...

_-_ ...

_-_ ...

_-_ ... Au fait... Salut Squall...

_-_ Ha..Hum...Ouais..heu..salut...

Seifer sourit, regardant le brun droit dans les yeux. Squall détourna le regard, rougissant comme une fraise des bois tout en essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Seifer n'avait jamais rien vu de plus mignon de toute sa vie...(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/Seifer/FLO!! ARG!! J'VAIS T'EVENTRER ET T'LAISSER POURRIR DANS UNE DECHARGE/Squall/ Si tu la butes tout seul, j'te jure que tu la suivra...)

_-_ A...Alors ça va..De..depuis la dernière fois..Enfin je veux dire quoi d'neuf?

Squall pria de toute son âme pour qu'un espace interdimensionnel s'ouvre près de lui à peu près là maintenant tout de suite, mais forcement, ce genre de choses n'arrivant que dans les moments de gloire et non ceux d'intense humiliation...

... Ben il dû rester là, avec son sourire craquelé et tremblant, ses mains moites et sa mortification absolue...

_Ca doit être de ce genre de moment dont le gars dans le bouquin de Kyros cause quand il parle de la certitude que la vie vous hait... Et que vous le lui rendez bien..._

_-_ Rien d'bien neuf... Enfin, à part notre petite conversation bien sûr...

_-_ ...

_Comme dirait l'autre; quand tout s'écroule, ferme ta gueule, ça pourra pas être pire..._

Squall sentit qu'il devenait légèrement hystérique; il inspira un grand coup et tourna la tête vers son ami...

Pour repiquer du nez aussi sec.

Seifer le regardait, le sourire en coin typique... Et les orbes jades intense focalisé sur sa pauvre, begayante et carrément pathétique personne certainement toutes nouvelles pour lui...

Le brun essaya de se decrisper mais ne parvint même pas à desserer les poings. C'était déjà quasiment miraculeux qu'il ne tremble pas comme une feuille pour tout dire...

Et ce connard de Seifer qui avait l'air de se foutre totalement de l'amener à la limite de la crise d'angoisse!!

_-_ ...piqué une crise mais pas d'quoi m'affoler donc c'est ok quoi?

_...Et si il pouvait ARRETER de me regarder comme ça ça...Hein?_

_- _Heu..Quoi?

Le blond haussa un sourcil et répéta pour son ami clignant des yeux l'air complètement à côté de la plaque.

_-_ J'te disais, mister dans-la-lune, qu'j'étais allé voir mon oeuvre à l'hosto, et qu'j'étais en train de bien ricaner dans la gueule d'cet enfoiré d'Roddrick quand j'me suis fais choper par les infirmières... Bon Dieu, 'Déa a pas le sens de l'humour... T'aurais vu la gueule, 'fin, c'qu'il restait d'la gueule du connard lorsqu'il m'a vu rappliquer...

Seifer eut une expression similaire à celle d'un tigre face à sa proie acculée et fit un clin d'oeil à son ami.

_-_ Sadique... Squall secoua la tête, profitant de l'anecdote pour reprendre un peu contenance. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler, ils étaient amis depuis des années, la conversation devait s'écouler naturellement, même en vue des évènements récents...

Ouais.

Fort de cette résolution, il réussit enfin à regarder le blond dans les yeux en lui rendant son sourire.

_-_ ...Mais je vais certainement pas dire que je n'apprécie pas...

_-_ Bien la première fois que j'fais un truc qui fait l'unanimité! Quand j'ai raconté ça à Dintch, l'a zappé d'me tirer la tronche pendant bien une demi-heure...

_-_ Tout le monde les avaient contre Roddrick...Acquiesca Squall avec un hochement de tête.

_-_ J'comprend pas pourquoi tout l'monde se laissait faire par cette merde... Sérieux, à LA ils auraient pas t'nu une heure! Tu peux jouer au bad boy, mais faut avoir de quoi étoffer l'truc merde!! Ces gars-là étaient une insulte à mon style, tu vois?

Squall haussa à son tour un sourcil moqueur.

_-_ Ooooh, donc, tu as fais ça pour l'honneur d'être une caillera?

_-_ Dit comme ça ça a vachement moins d'classe Squall...

Le brun laissa echapper un rire devant l'air faussement contrarié de son ami. En guise de vengance, le blond lui ebourriffa les cheveux.

_-_ Hey!

Squall fit un geste pour enlever la main outrageante mais ne put la déloger. Il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa faire.

_-_ Quand t'auras fini de t'éclater, on va pouvoir aller rejoindre les autres... Marmonna-t-il, feignant l'ennui.

Un rire et la main se fit moins brusque...

Plus lente...

Carressante...

Les doigts coulaient dans les mèches auburnes, prennant leurs temps, comme pour savourer la texture soyeuse du cuir chevelu.

_-_ ... He..hey Seif...

Squall inhala brusquement lorsque les ongles effleurèrent sa nuque, presque comme par inadvertance... Pour remonter sur le côté, tracer les contours de la machoire...

Le brun sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes, d'agréables frissonnements lui parcourir le corps... Son coeur battait vite, et le contraste entre sa détente corporelle et la tension psychologique revenue le laissait prit de vertige.

Il ressentit plus qu'il n'entendit Seifer se rapprocher de lui, cet apport supplémentaire de chaleur dans tout son être, et ferma complètement les yeux lorsqu'un doigt carressa ses lèvres. Son visage fut orienté doucement, un peu penché vers l'arrière.

_-_ Ouvre les yeux.

Squall n'obéit pas à la voix grave et dénuée de toute la légèreté de tout à l'heure. Il était sur le fil de la gène et du bien-être et ne voulait pas ruiner le moment en rougissant ou en ayant un mouvement de recul ou...

_-_ Ouvre les...Squall...

Il trésaillit et lentement, ouvrit les paupières... Et son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il rencontra le regard jade attaché à son visage comme si...

Comme si il était la seule chose qui existait au monde...

Quasiment ensorcelé, il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils se froncer comme sous le coup d'un débat intérieur, il sentit les doigts se crisper légèrement sur sa figure...

Puis le visage de Seifer se pencha vers le sien...

Et...

Une lumière éblouissante leur agressa la rétine et ils se séparèrent pour se frotter furieusement les yeux; Seifer en déversant un flot d'injures.

Et ok, peut-être bien que Squall n'en pensait pas moins...

Et pas seulement pour ses yeux...

La pièce autour d'eux sembla reprendre vie, et ils s'aperçurent, une fois qu'ils purent ouvrir les paupières sans voir des points blanc de partout, que pratiquement tous les autres étaient rentrés et les entouraient...

Squall se pétrifia, livide. Seifer...

_-_ Bordel de nom de _dieu_!!!!

Le blond avança à grand pas vers la petite brune tenant son appareil photo devant sa poitrine comme un bouclier.Sur son passage se forma comme une tranchée, tel l'Elu face aux flots déchaînés...Où une bande d'ados dont l'instinc de survie prévalait sur le désir de béer spéculativement sur le spectacle surprenant bien qu'attendu que leur avait presque offert les tumultueux "potes" d'enfance...

_-_ J'le savais qu'Leonhart était gay...

_-_ Ouais et alors?! Tu veux le clamer à lui?

Les deux garçons chuchotant à l'arrière observèrent Seifer arrâcher l'appareil des mains boueuses de Selphie qui en brailla d'outrage tandis qu'un Zell métamorphosé en Chose Terreuse y allait de son exclamation triomphante...

_-_ Bien foué Alfmaffyy!!!

Il recracha une pelote de gazon en effectuant quelques katas.

_-_ ... Ben quoi, tu m'prends pour un homophobe?! Arrêêêête y a pas, genre, plus _hyper_ ouvert que moi...Même que j'ai vu le Secret de Brodeback Moutain!

_-_ Et sans vomir à la fin!!

Et tandis que se formaient plusieurs groupe polémiquant sur la tolérance homosexuelle, que Seifer engueulait copieusement une Selphie sautillant en vain pour récupérer l'objet de tous les aveuglements temporaires de la soirée et que Zell ricanait en jouant du coude contre les côtes d'un Nida se grattant le front perplexe, ayant loupé le principal des évènements...

Oui tandis que tout cela se passait, Squall restait tétanisé, planté à la même place, clignant seulement des yeux...

Au bout d'un petit moment d'une conversation animée, la millitante Quistis cessa de ne penser à la scène qu'en terme de royale promo pour son prochain meeting pour enfin se soucier de son statuesque ami...

Quittant le cercle sur une tonitrante tirade qu'elle se promit de ressortir un jour, elle se rapprocha du pauvre brun et lui posa avec précaution la main sur l'épaule.

_-_ Hey Squall...Ca va..?

Le jeune homme tressaillit et tourna son regard tempêtueux vers elle.

_-_ Quistis...

_-_ ...Ecoute, ce n'est pas...Enfin regarde, tout le monde s'en moque! Affirma-t-elle en balayant la pièce d'un large geste de la main.

_-_ Ah ouais?!! Et Pearl Harbor alors?!! Tout le monde _sait_ que cette Evelyn n'était qu'un substitut!!!

_-_ De quoi?!! Mais z'êtes malades les gonzesses?!!

_-_ ...Et bordel à cul, _putain_, Selphie, tu sais pas r'connaître un moment d'intimité?!!! Tu sais, ce genre de trucs qu'il faut _pas _interrompre?!!!

_-_ Seifeeeeeeeeeeeeer allez quoi meeeerde rends-moi cet appareiiiiiiiil!!! J'ai juste à rajouter quelques effets shoujos pour me faire un supeeer arrière-plan!! Déconne pas!!

Quistis retracta son bras et toussota.

_-_ Enfin...Tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi...

_-_ Quistis... Est-ce qu'il y a une petite chance que j'imagine cette scène..? J'veux dire...J'ai bu trop de punch, j'ai somnolé et..?

_-_ Et bien, Squall, tu ne dois pas boire après être sortit de l'hopîtal, actuellement...Je doute donc que tu te sois approché d'un alcool, ce que j'aurais formellement désaprouvé et...

Squall sembla se décomposer.La blonde se mordit la lèvre, contrite.

_-_ ...Et désolée...

_-_ ...Pas grave...Il faut...rationaliser... Squall agita vaguement la main, comme pour étayer ses propos. Il faut...

Un cri plus perçant que les autres l'interrompit et les deux amis se retournèrent vers la source juste à temps pour assister au saut spectaculaire de Selphie par dessus le canapé alors que son appareil effectuait son baptème de l'air.

_-_ Viens on s'arrache!!

Une main aggripa l'avant-bras de Squall et le jeune homme se retrouvant titubant à la suite des larges pas pressés de Seifer qui repoussait rudement ceux qui leur bloquait le passage.

_-_ On..On va où?!

_-_ Là où on s'ra pas interrompus par cette bande de tarés!

_-_ Qu...

_Quoi?!_

_-_ Ooooooooh!!

_- _Hey, z'avez entendus ça?! Vont niquer!!

_-_ Ah ta gueule Zirc...

La porte claqua sur le regain d'excitation des bavardages tandis que les plus proches de la fenêtre se ruaient pour apercevoir le couple, l'un trimballant l'autre, quitter le jardin...

TBC...

* * *


	17. Murmures Nocturnes, sortez les violons

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Vicissitudes...

/Squall/Nooooon...T'es encore là...

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Squally...

/Squall/T'aurais pas pu bosser _uniquement_ sur les fics où je suis pas une fiotte au moins?!

Sois plus sympa avec ton kawai-alter-égo!!

/Squall/C'est une FIOTTE!!!

Et toi t'es...t'es...heu...

/Seifer/ Trop accro pour sortir queq'chose, hé? T'inquiètes j'ai pleins d'termes sympa en réserve...

/Squall/Florinoir/LA FERME!!!

Genre: UA, OOC...groooos dialogue...Courage...

/Seifer/Flo, Assez de blabla!!De L'ac-tion!!!Bordel, mes couilles vont avoir b'soin d'une foutue liposuccion...

...Gaffe, ils sont grossiers...

Source: /Cid, dans son fauteuil, pipe au bec et tricot au crochet en pleine finission/Chérie, appelle Kadowaki, je suis encore en arrêt maladie pour une semaine, j'aimerais rallonger de quelques...mois...

Final Fantasy 8

Disclamer: Squall et Seifer ne sont pas à moi. Mais!!! Mais si vous lisez ce qui va suivre, vous constaterez que l'OOC monstrueux qu'ils se frappent ne peut-être que ma création!^^

Notes: Shine, eiko, Padra, Titi_Angel... Merci BEAUCOUP et pardon, vraiment, pardon...

/Squall/On va chialer...

Ferme la, j'peux pas m'lever pour te frapper, j'me suis coincé l'dos en m'prosternant...

/Seifer/Vieille peau...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Squall se retrouva pratiquement jeté sur le siège passager du pick-up. Il eut à peine le temps de s'installer un peu plus correctement avant que la portière conducteur de Seifer ne claque et que le blond démarre le véhicule.

_- _Hey Seif'...On va où? Retentat le brun en triturant nerveusement son pull.

_- _Ailleurs. Au calme. Où on pourra être seul.

Squall déglutit péniblement. Ca allait trop vite. Il ne savais pas quoi au juste allait trop vite, mais il n'était pas prêt et...

- On..On peut pas quitter...

Le pick-up quitta la rue et le blond lui jeta un regard narquois...Et décidé.

_- _Quoi tu veux retourner là-bas et faire harceler par Selphie et les autres? Sans moi vieux,et on doit discuter tous les deux...

- Mais...

Seifer haussa un sourcil.

_Tu te dégonfles?_

Et Squall ferma la bouche, se renfonça dans son siège.

Et flippa en silence tandis que Seifer les amenait vers le parc.

Le blond se gara et ouvrit la portière. Squall resta accroché à son siège, le regard fixe.

Seifer soupira, fit le tour de la voiture et agrippa la poignée de la porte du brun.

Qui eut l'irrésistible envie de bloquer le verrou mais qui n'en fit rien, se contentant de fermer très fort les paupières avant de les rouvrir et de sortir, raide comme la justice, faisant tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ami.

Seifer soupira, un peu irrité. Squall n'avait pas vraiment eut l'air contre un rapprochement chez Selphie et voilà qu'il paniquait d'un seul coup?!

_- _Ca te fait flipper à ce point?

Le brun inspira profondément et osa croiser le regard du blond.

- Je...Non...Ca... Il poussa un gros soupir et lâcha. Ca me terrifie...Et le pire, c'est que je sais même pas pourquoi...

Seifer se radoucit et la précipitation qu'il avait ressentie s'estompa un peu. Son ami était complètement paumé, il ne lui avait pas précisé s'il voulait que Seifer lui saute dessus et il allait falloir qu'il se calme un peu si il voulait arriver à quelque chose... C'était Squall, là, pas une quelconque éventuelle conquête sur le grill.

_C'était Squall._

Se répétant ce mantra, il tenta de rassurer le brun.

- Ecoute, y a pas de quoi. Flipper, j'veux dire. On va juste... On va parler, mec. Je vais rien faire de plus que me poser en face de toi et discuter de c'que j't'ai dit à l'hosto. Et t'écouter. Ok?

Squall hocha la tête, se relaxant un peu.

- Bon...Allons-y alors...

Le blond ferma la portière, verrouilla le véhicule et avança, menant la marche avant de stopper et de tourner un regard suspicieux vers son compagnon.

-... Tu vas pas t'tirer d'l'aut' côté dès qu'j'aurais l'dos tourné, hein?

Squall grogna, mortifié.

_- _...J'ai _vraiment _l'air aussi flippé que ça?

- Mec, on aurait dit qu't'allais tomber dans les pommes...

- ... Marche abruti...Même si... Seifer plissa les yeux, fit un geste pour empoigner l'avant-bras du brun et Squall évita le geste en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai dis si, Seif'!! Bref, c'est pas comme si je pouvais aller bien loin de toute façon...

Le blond le jaugea puis se détourna.

- On va à notre endroit habituel...Terrain connu, toute cette merde...

Squall le suivit, tentant de déméler le noeud qui refusait de se détendre dans son ventre.

Ils traversèrent le parc, pratiquement vide à cette heure tardive et se retrouvèrent bientôt sous le couvert des arbres où ils avaient passé tant de temps, d'abord en tant qu'enfants tapant dans un ballon ou créant un univers fantastique, puis en tant qu'adolescents se retrouvant. Un lieu imprégné de leur présence, qui les avait vu grandir, se séparer si tragiquement et enfin se rejoindre après tant d'années.

Et si Seifer avait son mot à dire, cet endroit serait le témoin d'un développement magnifié de cette amitié merveilleuse.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe sous un arbre, attrapant l'avant-bras de Squall pour le faire asseoir en face de lui. Le garçon obtempéra, toujours tendu.

Seifer s'humecta les lèvres, se racla la gorge et se lança avant que le silence entre eux ne devienne trop inconfortable.

_-_Bon heu... T'as réflechis, un peu? A... 'Fin, à ma confession quoi... 'Tain ça fait pédale...

Squall eut l'ombre d'un sourire, à peine perceptible à la lueur du lampadaire qui éclairait cette partie du sol.

_Bon, y veut pas causer, okkkkk..._

_- _...Parce que tu vois, c'est pas... C'est pas une connerie du genre, j'me réveille un matin avec l'envie d'êt' avec toi et... Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et soupira. J'crois qu'ça fait un moment mec, que... Que t'es plus que mon ami... Et... Et t'sais, j'pige que tu flippe parc'que bordel, j'suis passé par là aussi...

Squall releva un peu la tête.

- Hey, tu crois quoi, j'suis cool mais humain... J'avais qu'un seul ami et v'là qu'j'me mets à avoir la gaule pour lui,le mauvais délire...

Seifer pencha un peu la tête, évaluant la réaction de son ami pendant son discours. Outre le fait que le visage de Squall ait foncé de façon notable, le brun ne semblait pas encore vouloir partir en courant.

-... Bref... J'sais un peu c'que tu r'ssens... Mais j'suis pas désolé pour t'avoir enfin avoué ça... Le blond chercha les yeux de Squall et répéta. Je suis pas désolé. J'm'excuse juste qu'on en soit arrivé là pour...Pour qu'je fasse face...Pour qu'je te fasse face... Qu'j'ai failli t'perdre... Sa voix se brisa, et il se racla la gorge, ravalant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ces moments cauchemardesques et encore beaucoup trop proche.

Squall ravala sa salive et posa une main timide sur le bras du blond.

- ... Je suis désolé... J'suis vraiment désolé...

Seifer la lui agrippa avec son autre main et lui souffla, la voix rauque.

_- _Bordel Squall, fais _plus jamais _un truc pareil... Ton père en mourrait...Et moi...Moi...

Le brun ferma brièvement les paupières et serra ses doigts sur le biceps de son ami.

Pour dire qu'il était là, qu'il n'irait nulle part.

Le blond le vrilla du regard quelques secondes de plus puis hocha la tête, acceptant la promesse muette. De toute façon, il la lui ferait tenir, quoi qu'il arrive.

_-_ Bref, reprit-il, se re-râclant la gorge, j'l'ai eu c'te putain d'épiphanie, j'pouvais pas la fermer plus longtemps... D'toute façon, c'est pas mon style... Alors v'là où ça nous laisse mon pote...

Et il donna un coup de menton vers Squall.

_La balle est dans ton camp..._

_-_ Ok...

Le brun grimaça au son de sa voix.

_-_ Ok... Répéta-il en se lèchant les lèvres. Ce...

Il soupira. Où commencer? Bon Dieu, il commençait à le regretter, son statut de laissé pour compte... Au moins les murs le mataient pas avec intensité comme ça!

_-_ C'est une surprise pour moi, se lança-t-il, Tout ça... Il agita la main en un geste vague, Enfin cette situation....Je te l'ai dis, j'ai pas ton expérience dans la vie et....Je...Je sais pas comment réagir proprement et...

Il jeta un regard noir à Seifer qui s'était mit à rire.

_-_ Scuse mec, mais...Ce genre de truc, y a pas vraiment de mode d'emploi, tu vois?... Réagir proprement....

Le blond secoua la tête.

_-_ Hey, j'essaie ok? Là tu me facilites pas les choses!

Seifer leva les mains en un geste d'apaisement. Squall marmonna quelques amabilités, toujours rouge d'embarras. Le silence reprit ses droits quelques instants avant que, prennant son courage à deux mains, le brun continue.

_-_ ...Bon, je sais pas réagir tout court à ce genre de truc... J'ai.... Il laissa echapper un petit rire, j'ai lu beaucoup de bouquins dessus mais.... Comme tu dis... Surtout que là, c'est...particulier...

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Sans dec'...

_-_ Tu veux que je dise quoi?! Je suis un gosse là-dedans, je te l'ais déjà dit! Merde, pour moi c'était même pas dans le domaine du possible jusque là...

Le brun se pinça nerveusement l'arête du nez en plissant les paupières.

_-_ Je pensais pas que ça m'arriverai un jour... Et franchement je sais même pas ce qui me fait flipper le plus...savoir que c'est possible pour quelqu'un comme moi, que c'est toi, ce que ça implique, la façon dont tout ça s'est goupillé... Quel bordel... Exhala-t-il, l'air complètement défait. ...Je suis pas comme toi, Seif'...

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Déjà, mec, tu vas trop vite en besogne,là. Faudrait voir si y a moyen ou non avant d'penser aux aut' trucs. Alors... Squall, je te l'demande, est-ce que tu pourrais envisager plus qu'une amitié avec...moi..?

Et Seifer bomba le torse en se désignant, un sourire colgate aux lèvres en agitant les sourcils. Bien evidemment, Squall renifla avant de ricaner. Le blond sourit avant de continuer.

_-_ Plus sérieusement mec, la question pour moi, c'est, toi tu veux quoi avec moi? Moi, c'est plutôt ça qui me fous des morpions, tu vois?

_-_ ...Merci pour l'image... Ca joue vach'ment en ta faveur abruti... Squall grimaça avant de soupirer... J'en sais rien... Il eut un petit rire contrit, en fait....j'ai trop flippé pour vraiment réflechir à....toi quoi...Mais quel gland....

_-_ T'inquiètes, vieux. On va y réflechir maintenant.

_-_ Heu....Je dois te dire oui ou non là maintenant tout de suite?!

_-_ Nan, respires, respires...J'te jure, tu vas t'taper un 'tain d'ulcère toi... Vais t'aider un peu.

Seifer s'éclaircit la gorge et leva un doigt docte.

_-_ Tu sais qui je suis. Bon, y a eu neuf ans sans nouvelles, mais bref...

_-_ ...Ca fait beaucoup neuf ans... On peut complètement changer en neuf ans...

_-_ Ouais, t'as eu l'impression de revoir un étranger?

_-_ ...Non.... Mais...Des trucs ont changé... Du genre,radicalement...

_-_ Pas tant que ça! Merde, on en entend combien des histoires comme la nôtre?! Bref, tu me connaîs. Dans l'essentiel, j'veux dire. Tu as vu le pire, le meilleur chez moi. Tu sais à peu près dans quoi tu t'embarques. Tu sais qu'je suis colérique, possessif et jaloux. Tu sais aussi qu'je suis protecteur. Qu'je laisse pas tomber mes potes. J'suis pas lâche, je recule pas.

_-_ ...Oui,t'es un mec entier...

_-_ Ouaip, les d'mi-mesures, je connaîs pas. En plus je suis mechamment sexy, et sortable, dans mes bons jours. Tes potes m'aiment bien. J'suis quand même un bon parti, nan?

_-_ ... Seif', t'aurais _carrément_ dû faire une de ces cassettes pour les club de célibataires...

_-_ Hey, t'as besoin d'arguments, j't'en donne!

Squall secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il s'humecta les lèvres et rougit de façon considérable.

_-_ Hey, ça v...

_-_ ...Quand je t'ais vu...Avec Linoa... Hum, dans le parc... J'ai...'fin, j'ai vraiment eu...mal...

Seifer s'abstint de répondre,le regardant avec sérieux.

_-_ ... Mais quand...Quand tu as repoussé ma main au snack... C'était...trente fois pire... Merde, qu'est-ce que je raconte, y avait même pas de comparaison...

Squall releva la tête vers Seifer.

_-_ ...Je sais pas ce que c'est, que j'ai pour toi, Seif', mais...c'est fort, très fort...

Seifer ouvrit la bouche et Squall ajouta précipitamment.

_-_ Mais cette histoire a au moins prouvé que te perdre en tant qu'ami était le truc le plus atroce qu'il me soit arrivé...Enfin, je veux dire, niveau sentimental... Alors... Est-ce que je peux me permettre de risquer ça..?

Le blond soupira.

_-_ Squall... On sera plus amis de toute façon...J'te l'ais dis....

Squall déglutit péniblement.

_-_ ...J'espérais avoir mal comprit ça...Murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

_-_ Pas de demi-mesures, Squall, rétorqua doucement mais fermement Seifer, ça vaut pour ça aussi...

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, tordant ses mains dans tout les sens. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait coincé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un refus de sa part pouvait foutre la plus belle histoire de sa vie à la poubelle.

Et il pensait bien avoir mit le doigt sur ce qui l'emmerdait le plus dans toute cette situation...

Relevant la tête, il chercha le regard de Seifer.

_-_ Notre amitié...Elle a si peu d'importance pour toi Seif'?

_-_ C'est just'ment parc'qu'elle _est_ importante qu'j'fais ça, mec, rétorqua le blond du tac au tac.

_-_ J'te suis plus alors, parce que cet....cet ultimatum là? Ca en donne franch'ment pas l'impression!

Seifer se pinça l'arrête du nez d'une façon si squallesque que le brun en aurait ricané si il n'avait pas été aussi énervé.

_-_ ...Tu piges pas...

_-_ Non, je pige pas. Si j'étais aussi...aussi important pour toi, tu me donnerais même pas ce choix à faire, parc'que tu te contenterais de c'que j'ai a te donner!

Le regard de Seifer s'assombrit.

_-_ Ouais? C'est comme ça qu'tu vois les choses?! Putain mec, c'est complètement con!

Squall ouvrit la bouche mais le blond leva vivement la main.

_-_ Ta gueule, laisse moi causer ok?! Alors selon toi, l'amitié, c'est du martyre? Si on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est pas grave, on souffre en silence et tout l'monde est content?! Quelle _merde_!! Si j'te suis, continua-t-il, presque en crachant, tu refuses, j'accepte gracieusement, genre, "oh mec, tant pis, allez, demain on va boire un coup", tout est cool et j'me lamente sous ma couette pac'qu'je pourrais même plus te dire c'qui va pas chez moi pac'que bon dieu d'merde, ce s'ra à cause de _toi_?! Tu veux une "amitié" hypocrite, une parodie du truc génial qu'on avait avant, c'est _ça_ qu'tu veux?!!

_-_ J'l'aurais fait pour _toi_, connard!! Eclata Squall, j'l'aurais fait sans hésiter parce que je tiens à _toi_!! T'es vraiment qu'un putain d'égoïste!!

_-_ Oh ouais, parce que ça a _si bien tourné_ enfoiré!! Faire comme si de rien n'était, putain, génial!! J'te rappelle que ça t'as foutu à _l'hosto_!!!

_-_ C'est pas pareil!!!

_-_ Alors c'est _quoi_?! Rugit Seifer, le regard incandescant.

Les deux adolescents s'était redressé, les poings serrés, dans une attitude agressive. Squall serra la machoire mais détourna le regard.

_-_ Te sens pas obligé de ramener ça sur le tapis à chaque fois! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_-_ Me rend pas responsable de tes conneries Leonhart! Claqua en réponse le blond.

Un silence tendu lui répondit. Il contracta la machoire, s'enjoignant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas en s'emportant qu'il allait pouvoir faire entendre son point de vue, même s'il avait, à ce moment précis, une forte envie de secouer comme un prunier le brun jusqu'à ce qu'il _capte_.

_-_ ...Tu dis qu'je suis entier. Alors chiale pas si j'veux pas d'un truc bancal entre nous. Qu'ce soit en tant qu'potes ou aut'chose.

_-_ ...

Seifer lâcha un soupir.

_Putain, j'voyais pas les choses tourner comm'ça..._

_-_ Oh, si tu m'fais l'coup d'bouder, j'peux aussi m'casser, r'vient au même...Maugréa-t-il, sentant le calme qu'il avait a peu près retrouvé s'envoler.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il jura et se leva, sans regarder Squall, prêt à rentrer seul.

Que ce petit con se démerde, ça le fera peut-être réflechir.

_-_ ...Attend...

Le blond ne fit aucun geste pour montrer qu'il avait entendu le murmure si ce n'est ne pas bouger.

Squall déglutit. il fit mine de se relever mais se rassit dans l'herbe. Jetant un autre coup d'oeil au dos tendu de son ami, il souffla et répéta plus fort.

_-_ A-attend. S'il te plaîs. je...je suis désolé..de m'être énervé et...Juste...Reste, ok?

Seifer compta mentalement jusqu'à dix et retourna brusquement à côté du brun, regardant droit devant lui, le visage fermé.

Il ne comptait clairement plus lui faire de cadeaux. Et Squall sentit son accès de colère s'envoler lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Seifer lui en avait fait beaucoup... Le blond n'était pas le genre à vouloir une discussion, il fonçait et s'occupait des conséquences plus tard. Et là il se frappait ses états d'âmes sans broncher...Bon, sauf sur la fin mais...

_-_ Si t'as plus rien à dire, j'me casse!

_Mouais, on dirait bien que j'ai totalement épuisé ses réserves de patience là..._

Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête.

_-_... Si je dis non, tu sors de ma vie, c'est ça?

_-_ C'est pas un putain d'_chantage_ merde!! C'est...

Seifer passa une main sur son visage.

_-_ ... Je peux pas mec. Je _peux pas_ jouer la comédie de l'amitié avec toi! Je..je sais pas comment le dire pour que ça sonne pas comme un ultimatum, comme tu dis, mais... Me demande pas d'êt' le chevalier servant à la con... C'est pas moi, ok? Et même pour toi, ce s'ra _jamais_ moi...

_Je peux pas t'offrir autre chose que ce que je suis. Et c'est pas parce que j'estime que tu le mérite pas...Au contraire..._

Mais le blond ne pouvait pas dire ces choses, ne savait comment les exprimer sans embrouiller encore plus la situation...

_-_ ... Si je...

Squall se racla la gorge. Il tremblait mais sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de sa collonne vertébrale, rendre ses mains et ses cuisses moites, son front brûlant.

_-_...Je te dis que...

Bon Dieu que c'était dur à dire... Mais il fallait qu'il décide quelque chose et, si il ne sentait pas plus assuré qu'avant, il savait au moins qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Seifer...

Et peut-êtreétait-ce la réponse pour le moment?

_-_ On..pourra y aller doucement..? J'veux dire...Très doucement hein...

Seifer lui saisit l'avant-bras, le regardant intensément.

_-_ Ca veut dire que tu veux bien tenter l'coup?!C'est ça qu'tu dis?!

Et ouais, _ok_, le blond avait sans doute l'air complètement psycho à cet instant, sans parler de pathétique, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fébrile, de faire passer sa trépidation dans sa voix, dans la prise qu'il avait sur Squall.

Il entendit le brun prendre une inspiration chevrotante, sentit le membre qu'il crispait se tendre et dû se retenir de le secouer pour obtenir au plus vite sa réponse, craignant que trop de reflexion ne fasse changer d'avis Squall.

_-_ Squall! Pressa-t-il quand même.

Le brun eut un léger sursault, le coeur battant à tout rompre. il se sentait mal, craignait d'hyperventiler tant sa respiration s'emballait. Il voulait bondir, se sauver mais Seifer le tenait. Il voulait dire "pouce", voulait être normal et expérimenté, se maudissait d'être aussi bizarre, maudissait Seifer de l'avoir mit dans cette situation, dans cet état... A sa grande horreur les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il cligna furieusement des paupières pour les ravaler, tremblant de plus belle...

Ce que Seifer perçut... Il se sentait mal pour Squall, déplorait les circonstances qui faisaient que le brun soit aussi ébranlé mais...

Mais il _fallait_ qu'il sâche si il avait une chance...

_-_...Ok...

C'était un crôassement pratiquement inaudible mais le blond le capta clairement. Agissant sur une impulsion, il se servit de sa prise sur le bras de Squall pour l'attirer contre lui et ceinturer la silhouette frémissante. Il claqua un baiser brusque sur la tempe de l'autre garçon et murmura à son oreille comme une litanie, tout en passant et repassant ses mains sur le dos crispé en gestes circulaires.

_-_ T'va voir, ça va l'faire, j'vais prend' soin d'toi, tu l'regret'ras pas, fais moi confiance Squall, c'est toi et moi, toi et moi...

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les tremblements du brun s'atténuent et qu'il repose complètement détendu contre le blond.

_-_ ...Ca va mieux? Murmura Seifer, ne résistant pas à l'envie de déposer ses lèvres au dessous du lobe.

Un rire étranglé lui répondit.

_-_ ...Ouais... Désolé...Pour le drama...

_-_ ...J'me foutrais d'toi en temps voulu, t'inquiètes...

_-_ ...'bruti...

TBC...

* * *

Ce fut..épique...

/Seifer/ De quoi?! C'est NAZE!!! Si c'tait pour écrire des conn'ries pareilles, valait mieux lâcher l'affaire!

Pf, t'es juste dèg' pasqu't'as pas l'lemon!!

/Seifer/Bien sûr, pauv' tâche!!

J'en ais chié pour ce chap', ok?! Ingrat!! Avec vos drames... Rahhh!!! Un cauchemard!!

/Squall/...Et la faute à qui, hein?! QUI a décidé que je serais cet... Cette... Chose...Sentimentale!!!

/Seifer/Ouais!!Le seul truc positif dans c't'affaire, c'est qu'j'vais pouvoir me fout' d'la gueule d'la gonzesse à vie!!

/Squall/...Je vais te tuer! Lentement! Avec pleins de phoenix pour recommencer...Encore et encore...

...Tu parles de Seifer ou de moi là, bichounet..?

/Squall/Nyerk-erk-erk-eeerk...

... Squall..?

/Seifer, recule en même temps que Florinoir/...Ok, là, j'suis saisis, comment dire... D'un viril sentiment d'appréhension...

...T'es aussi mort de trouille que moi..?

/Seifer/...Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça aussi...

Bon!!Heu, honnêtement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ça; c'est une partie relativement importante de l'histoire tout de même, j'espère que ça rend quelque chose de pas trop chiant...

/Rire de Squall sortant d'un amas d'ondes ultra-négatives/EEEEEERRRKKK-EEEEEEEERRRRRKKK-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERKKKK!!!

/Chouinement de Seifer suçant son pouce dans un coin/..Môman...

...Histoire que ma mort ne soit pas en vain quoi...J'ai peur...


End file.
